Rebirth of Marco the Phoenix
by SeventhAssassin
Summary: Phoenix, that's my name... Well I believe it is until Anna called me in a different name. Marco, who's Marco? What connection do I have with the Whitebeard Pirates? Why does the pheonix within me purr in yearning while I doesn't? Follow my journey as how everything began and soon fulfill Anna's last wish, to prevent the tragedy of the Whitebeard Pirates.
1. Origin

_A cry of the baby echoed in the place that ones a battlefield. There's nothing but dead bodies could hear the lone cries of a bundle, until an unexpected person arrived to the said ones battlefield. A woman around twenty walked in the dry blood and bodies, chocolates eyes reflect nothing and raven hair sways smutty from the iron scents surrounding the place._

 _The said woman reached the origin of the cry. What she had seen was a baby, surrounded by both blood and smell of ashes. Her eyes stared the crying baby for a moment before deciding to pick it up. The baby kept crying, small and fragile, something that would normally freak people when they found a baby in the middle of the bloodshed battlefield but not her._

 _The woman kept staring the baby, holding gently before making a decision._

 _"I will temporarily raise you until I return you to your home... first commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Marco the Phoenix."_

. , . , .

Five years later, a boy around five years old was running with a great smile heading to the hills. Ahead there was a small wooden house with little garden on the side, there was a woman tending her vegetable plants when the boy called her out.

"Anna!" The boy cried cheerfully. The identified woman named Anna pause from her activity as she turned around to see the boy coming toward her. She smiled, "Phoenix."

Ones close enough the boy named Phoenix jumped happily to give her a hug which she didn't hesitate to return the said hug. Phoenix smile wider, "Anna guess what! I ace the whole test and they're very proud of me!"

Anna giggled before stroking his head, "Good job Phoenix." The boy loved being stroke as he hummed.

For some reason she can't help but mentally laugh at this scene and decided to keep it upon herself. "Now, why don't you go inside and prepare because as soon as I'm done here we're going out hunting."

Phoenix nodded before running inside their home to prepare, unknown to the boy the smile of the woman was placed in tin line.

Phoenix happily skip his steps as he arrived to his room then immediately opened his drawer to find something comfortable to wear.

'I wonder what we're about to hunt.' Phoenix hummed happily as he finally choose a simple orange shirt and short pants for today. 'We need to make sure we hunt enough and hopefully it will reach three days.' The thought made Phoenix sweat drop, "Maybe that kind of thinking is impossible... we're talking about Anna here."

The thought of her made him pause, eyes sadden as he remembered the day he tried calling her mother instead her name.

'Anna cared for me, loved me and taught me everything I wanted to know... yet she never let me call her mother.' He remembered one time he saw her staring at the night sky, deep in thinking alone on the window. 'She's always deep in thought when she's alone, I wonder why...'

He shook his head hardly, 'N-now is not the time to think that idiot.'

He heard a door opened, Anna must be done cleaning up and now heading to prepare as well.

'I better hurry.' With that, he quickly change cloths then took his weapon which was a sword, good length for a child like him and secured it to his waist belt before heading out. He was little surprise to see Anna also arrived with her sword secured on her waist and bow and arrow from behind. 'Anna is good in both sword and bow, she can switch weapon swiftly with no problem at all.'

Anna smiled toward him which made him smile too, her smile was always really bright that if ever Phoenix wasn't raised by her, he would have become shy and blush a long time ago.

"Ready?" Anna questioned that made Phoenix smile brightly and nodded, "Yeah!"

Both head off to the forest to start their hunting.

Ones arrived they kept on walking as Anna who knew how to hunt taught Phoenix how to identify an animal around or how they'll learn there's an animal nearby. Later on after their hunt which they had collected a large size bear, two bunnies and one bird, they began their training in both hand to hand combat and swordsmanship.

Phoenix in his life noticed few things that's quite questioning, like his combat stances and way of finding an opening, ever since he became accustom in combat training that he gained his fighting style on his own as if very natural that's totally not from Anna. Since she never voiced anything about it nor question his own fighting style, Phoenix had labeled this little strange as normal. Other than combat, Anna also taught him swordsmanship which felt very new for Phoenix so until now he struggle in learning her techniques in swordsmanship.

After training, Phoenix will use his time to do his studying while Anna deliver her harvested crops to the village. Phoenix noticed how much he understood almost everything so easily even though he's young and surely never crossed them before. Because of it that the villagers called him a young genius. Now that he thought about it, when the villagers asked Anna how could she have a son so smart, all she ever say its because his mind is special. Not ones Phoenix understood what she mean and so were the villagers, when asking to elaborate, she would just smile and wave her hand saying to leave it as that.

'Now that I think about it, after dinner Anna and I will have another strategy game.' The thought of the game made Phoenix felt very excited, 'I wonder what I should do today.'

Phoenix enjoyed strategy games, time to time after dinner both will play a one round of their own made up strategy game where each player had twenty-eight soldiers, two spy, ten civilian, two lieutenant, two general and one king. The goal was to subdue the enemies king to take over an island/country. All in all, a strategy game that test the person's leadership.

Soon Anna came back with food in hand and so both ate dinner, after that they began their little pass time strategy game.

Next day they began their sparring which as always Pheonix ended up loosing. Its very clear for him Anna was much stronger than him and the fact she's not holding back makes him more determine to defeat her. Still something bother him that he had choose this moment to question this.

"Anna how come i have this power?"

Anna tilt her head as if trying to understand the question before shrugging, "Who knows. Did you try finding it out?"

Phoenix blushed and looked away but still giving an answer as he nodded, "I... tried searching it on my own and... I came across about devil fruit." Anna wasn't faze nor speaking. He took this as a good sign to continue, "I found it in the book where it tells a lot about Devil Fruits that said could give you power in exchange of being unable to swim. So I thought this power came from a Devil Fruit."

Anna wasn't saying anything and it made Phoenix nervous but still tried to glance to her direction. Anna had a blank look, so blank that Phoenix had no idea what she's thinking. Finally she made a move as she nodded.

"So you think that's the origin?" She pressed. "I don't remember giving you any of them."

"Same here. I never remember I had eaten some disgusting taste food according to the book I had read." Phoenix agreed. "Still the fact remain because of the devil fruit... because... I... I went to shore and had my finger... touch the water and... I felt my whole strength leaving me, as if absorbing me." He paused, feeling horror as he remember the small experiment he made to confirm his suspicion. Anna didn't say anything but eyes became harden. Phoenix continued, "That's why I figured its because of the devil fruit but... but how come I have this power? Your the one who told me I have this power since birth! Anna you must have known something. Why do I have this power? What is this power?"

Anna wasn't answering but from the way her expression give made Phoenix convince she knew something yet she refuse to tell him. Instead of denying like Phoenix expected, she smirked.

"You have indeed eaten a devil fruit." Anna admitted much that shocked Phoenix, "The fruit you have is called Tori Tori no Mi model: pheonix."

"Model... are you telling me I'm... a Zoan Type devil fruit user?"

Anna blinked in amazement, "I'm surprise you know that but yes its a Zoan Type. What do you expect about having blue flame, feet turning talon and arms turning wings?"

He blinked in realization because yes he could make his feet turn talon and arms turn wings, although until now he haven't tried full transformation yet.

"Still how come I have this power when you told me I have this since birth? Did you lie to me?"

"Nope" A straight answer from Anna, "I told you the truth. You have that power since birth and you have eaten a devil fruit. There's more of it to understand what I'm saying Phoenix."

"Then what is it?" Phoenix was fully eager to find some answer. Anna smirked as if expecting it to happen. Instead of answering, "How about a covenant Phoenix."

"Covenant?"

Anna nodded, "Defeat me in our spar and i will answer everything you wish to learn."

That widen his eyes in disbelief because she made it much harder to find the answer.

"Defeating me ones is very enough Phoenix." Anna assured, "If you really wish to learn everything you have to defeat me. How does it sound to you, very exciting huh."

Phoenix had lived with her for his entire life to know Anna doesn't like being bored, she will do anything to keep herself entertain and it seems she found one toward him as well. He sigh before grinning, even if its for the sake of her entertainment he doesn't mind because if he could defeat her all questions he seek will finally be answered. He'll take this in a heartbeat.

"You're on!"

That's how Pheonix's eagerness to defeat her started. Every chance to their mock battle he took, everything ended into a failure and every failure he will mule what he had gone wrong and what's best counter against it. He never noticed the amused look of Anna toward him nor times it was blank as if thinking something far from present.

. . .

The routine between the two continue, until two years had past and Phoenix was seven years old when Anna announced she'll be out on the island for a while. Anna didn't even think about leaving Phoenix to someone's care saying he could take care of himself even in young age. To Phoenix's point of view, he agrees to Anna as well. Still the uneasiness of her leaving bothered Phoenix so much that he actually begged for her to stay.

Anna laugh softly which it sound really weird but angelic to others view, she knelled down and stroke his head. "I won't be long Phoenix." She assured, "Believe me of this okay."

Phoenix tried to control the tears that's about to fall before nodding, telling he'll be waiting for her.

Anna giggled before hugging him, "I'll return before you knew it, I promise." Phoenix immediately return the hug tightly, an action telling she better be.

After that Anna left, leaving the seven years old to their lone home. It wasn't really hard but he can't help but feel strange due to not being used of being alone in their house. He trained, study and hunt to occupy himself, he even went to the village to waste some time but by the end of it, he's alone.

Phoenix curled himself to his bed and before he could close his eyes, he mentally voiced his wish. 'Come back soon... Anna...'

A month had past and to Phoenix's joy, Anna came back with few souvenirs. Phoenix actually tackled her with a hug ones she's safely anchored. Anna didn't hide her happiness seeing him again.

"How's the little birdy?" Anna teased that made Phoenix immediately pout, "I hate you."

"I love you." Anna return the affection before kissing his forehead, making him feel warm within him as finally she returned. "So... any stories?"

"Not really exciting but yes I have some. Come on Phoenix, better help me with this luggage."

"Okay."

Then the normal routine continued.

. . .

Three years later and Phoenix was ten when Anna ones again left. This time Phoenix felt fine being left alone and continue his routine, mostly training in both swordsmanship and devil fruit power. It really took him really long until he finally mastered full transformation. Now he wanted to improve it by trying to control the transformation to his choosing, like transforming his only arms into wings or feet as talons.

Seven months later, Anna returned back and their normal routine continue with additional stories of her adventure and new training regimen which Phoenix had never heard before, haki.

Phoenix's whole life was happy and normal, not expecting something big will happen soon that will cause huge changes to their lives, especially to him.

. . .

An unexpected visitor arrived in the island. It was huge and very noble like ship. Curious, Phoenix who's now eleven years old near twelve took the peek and noticed the flag proudly swinging around the pole. He heard the exclaim beside him.

"Hey isn't that... Te-Tenryuubito ship?"

"Is it?"

"No mistaking it, it's a Tenryuubito ship."

"Why did they come here?"

For some reason Phoenix doesn't like them, not one bit. 'I should warn Anna.'

Making up his mind, he left.

Far on mountain, Anna who's busy cleaning her sword noticed the sound of commotion from the down mountain where the village was located. Since the place was high enough she could see the reason which made her eyes harden.

On the village, Phoenix was about to exit when his classmate stopped him.

"Where are you going Phoenix?"

"Home, I need to tell Anna about them."

"Are you insane, that's a tenryuubito. You can't just turn yourself back on them."

"But-"

"No but Phoenix, come on!"

His classmate began dragging him as they see the World's noble who's wearing some kind of bowl around its head and so oversize clothes on deck while noble knights walked down the island with weapons which were spears in hand and gun on the waist. Seeing the world noble, everyone knelt down all except Phoenix who was forced to do as well because those near him had actually drag him down to the point his head slammed on the ground. Thankfully his power prevented any damage nor pain for him to feel.

'If I'm normal like everyone else I wonder how much blood will come out to my head.' Phoenix wondered mentally.

The world noble spoke, "So this is the island huh." The world noble didn't even go down to greet the villagers, totally looking down on them as if nothing but trashes.

The mayor of the village spoke, face never leaving the ground. "Humbly noble, wha-what business d-do you have in our small vi-village?"

Instead of the world noble who's still look down upon them, the knight answered. "It's because of the poisonous crops your island had been shipping."

The news confused everyone. Their island, bud bud island was an island good in planting crops and they really pride it. How come there will be poison in their crops?

"Your crops had killed a noble's family in a single day and that sin is very unforgivable." The Knight continued and the World Noble ended, "For that sin, all of you will now become slaves to serve us."

The announcement had shocked everyone.

"Separate the man, woman and children. Kill the old and ill ones. Never let anyone escape." The Knight ordered which the followers obeyed, "Yes sir!"

That's how the harshness began, those parents tried to plea their children were only caught by them and those who struggle were killed even children. Some had started to drag Phoenix as well and he struggle from his grip.

"Let me go!" Phoenix shouted as he pulled himself away from him but the knight who's holding him not only tighten his grip but also was about to smash him with his spear, "Stop struggling brat!"

Having enough, Phoenix grabbed the pole of the spear using his free hand then used the opportunity to kick his jaw, causing to be out of cold.

Phoenix's sharp hearing heard the exclaim of an old woman, turning to see the grandma who was really nice to him was pushed down the ground and about to be stabbed by a knight. Without thinking he dashed forward and used his arms to block the spear from piercing an innocent old woman. However, it also caused for his long secret to be revealed.

His arm that he used to block the spear was burning in blue flame, no facial expression telling he's in pain. Using the shock state that he punched the man's face so hard thanks to his continues training that not only broke his nose but also put him to unconsciousness.

Those who had witness were shock in disbelief, they had never seen that ability before. Phoenix who's more concern about the grandma swift to her and helped her up, arms fine and no bleeding.

"Please go, run in the safe place I'll try to handle them." Phoenix plead.

"Wa-wait Phoenix-"

"Please go!" Phoenix took the spear that's been used against him and attacked the nearest knight to save a villager.

"That young man... a devil fruit user huh." The World Noble murmured before addressing his orders, "Prioritize that kid and bring him to me. Make sure no one especially him escape."

So the other knights left the villager as they began charging the young teen. Phoenix took them on.

He either, swing to attack, block the attack or dodge it. He really didn't find any difficulty and he couldn't help but thank Anna for their everyday mock battle. The villagers were now running on the side but not too far as they're too mesmerize as to how Phoenix whom they only knew as mountain hunter with his Guardian were capable of fighting against World Noble's knights.

At that moment Phoenix was able to slash a man leading to his death. Phoenix started the first kill as far as he could remember found something really disturbing. He didn't feel anything, only natural like everyday life.

'Did I ever kill someone before?' He mentally questioned before breaking to his musing as he dodged an attack.

It took a while until the knights made a dirty move which was to take a child girl from the villager and used her as hostage.

"More struggling brat and this child die!" The Knight threatened and the child was now crying calling her mommy while the said mommy was crying, begging to let go of the child.

Phoenix froze and the knights took this opportunity to hit him and slammed him down. Phoenix didn't expect one of those knights had a kairoseki with them and stick it close to Phoenix that gravely took effect as his body weakened and strength leaving him. 'Damn it!'

The World Noble laugh in amusement, "You will become the greatest entertainment kid."

Phoenix glared as much as he could even in weaken state although deep within he's completely panicking because of Kairoseki that he had no strength to fight back anymore. Seeing his glare, one of the knights was about to hurt him when an arrow suddenly pierced his armor through his heart, leading to instant death.

This alarmed the other knights and before they knew it, someone really fast had slashed the knights surrounding Phoenix and the one holding the girl, killing them at the same time revealing the assaulter. Phoenix can't believe who not only killed them but also save him and that child. "Anna" He could feel his strength returning back after Anna took it away from him.

Anna glanced to Phoenix and grinned before turning back on the Tenryuubito who's still on the ship looking down on them. She became cold as she spoke, "Who knew someone dirty and stupid as you to come in this small village."

The World Noble glared down at her, "Do you know who you are speaking off?" It gave chill to the villagers but not her and Phoenix.

Anna smirked mockingly, "A dirty little brat who could do nothing for himself." She shrugged in disappointment, "Ahh if only I had witnessed those deaths. Tell me, how many died because I'm visiting them to laugh at their graves. Although now that I think about it, someone will be very mad at me ones he learned what I did."

Her words make sense to everyone, so she's the one responsible for poisoning the crops.

The World Noble glared her in hatred as he exclaimed his order, "KILL HER!"

The Knights attacked. Anna could only smirk in coldness as she dashed and slashed every single one of them then switching to her bow and arrow as she shot the ones on the ship who were about to shoot down using guns. Taking them out she immediately run heading to the ship. Of course those knights tried to stop her were dodged so easily by Anna until she got on board the ship.

The World Noble glared her hatefully, "How dare you step on my ship!?"

"Well this is a ship, people get on board dummy." She teased, clearly mocking the World Noble to make it angrier.

Furious, the World Noble took out his gun and was about to shoot when Anna shot him with her arrow. He shouted in pain, blood staining his clothes.

All the remaining knights could think one thing, she's out of her mind. She just hurt a Tenryuubito, that would actually mean she'll be hunted by everyone, even marines to death. Anna however didn't mind, she kept mocking not only the Tenryuubito but also the knights.

"See what I told you brat? You are nothing. The only thing you have is the royal birth but other than that you are completely nothing, how pitiful." She said smirking, "I hope you realize because not even your prideful knights can't stop me from hurting you."

The World Noble's wrath had increased and shouted, "KILL HER YOU FOOLS! GIVE HER THE EXAMPLE OF WHAT IT MEANS FOR MOCKING ME!"

With that the knights attack. Anna's smirked disappeared, all that left were cold expression as she switched to sword and charge forward. She didn't waste any move as she kept killing every single one of them, switching to bow and arrow to shoot them without forgetting to shoot the Tenryuubito as well to add more scratches, pain and mockery. Some who could see they're only meeting death was about to head down and get a hostage when Phoenix got them first before they could harm the villagers.

The Knights were falling one after another and it made the World Noble feel fear, every shot he was hit, he's bleeding in all parts of his body and now that assaulter was approaching in cold eyes piercing his soul. Phoenix whose finish dealing with them came on board to see what's about to happen.

He's now crawling back but trying to be brave, "Y-you will pay for this. You will be sentenced to death! YOU WILL DO NOTHING BUT RUN AND RUN UNTIL YOU DIE IN OUR HANDS!"

Instead of being frightened, she actually frowned. "You mean our dog Marines not our dirty Tenryuubito." She raised her blood soaking sword on the side, now her expression was nothing but coldness. "I hope you realize now, how weak and nothing you actually are."

Before the World Noble could resort, he was silence when he felt something cut his neck. He was too late to realize his head was cut by her before falling to darkness, never forgetting the cold eyes of the girl who killed him.

Afar, Phoenix was little stun about the outcome. He turned to Anna in concern just to see how cold she's looking down on the dead body. It took a courage for him to call her.

"Anna"

As the name called, Anna took a deep breath to regain herself before turning back to Phoenix with a small smile. "I'm fine in case of question." She began collecting her arrows and questioned, "Are you hurt?"

"N-not really." Phoenix answered as he too helped her to speed up her work. She smiled, "Good."

After gathering the arrows, Phoenix hand it over to Anna who muttered her thanks before walking out the ship to see the villagers were all gathered. Anna could see the fear within their eyes and to be honest she's very used to it.

"I'm getting out this island if I were you." Anna said as she slashed her sword to take off the soaking blood then sheath it back to its scabbard. "Everyone are no longer safe. Since there's a Tenryuubito here an hour or two before the Marines with an admiral arrived. If they saw this, I won't be surprise if they ordered a buster call to destroy this island."

The young ones who dreamed to be Marines were widen in disbelief and fear, even Phoenix. After all, Anna gave some few knowledge to those who wanted to become Marines some tips to pass and be qualified to their registration.

"B-buster call... are they... just going to kill us without mercy?" The frightened teen questioned that made everyone tremble in fear.

"Yes." Phoenix can't help but mentally complain Anna's bluntness. Before he could speak, Anna addressed everyone. "Gather all your belongings and leave the island in thirty minutes. Everyone will use the Tenryuubito's ship to sail away to escape."

"HEY! HOW CAN YOU BOSS US AROUND WHEN ITS YOUR FAULT THIS IS HAPPENING TO US!" One of the male villager shouted causing everyone glared Anna in anger and hatred. Phoenix flinched from their gaze and was about to call her name when Anna approached the male and actually punch him hard to his cheek.

Before the body could fall, Anna caught his collar and raised him up to have an eye to eye talk. "For starters I don't care, second I'm giving you a chance to escape and lastly," In the speed like a lightning, Anna brought out her blade and pointed it to the man's neck. The man felt totally fear and sweating, looking to her eyes he felt really chill because her gaze could be compared of to the death itself. Anna ended in a very deep voice that could be compared to a death reaper, "If you don't do as I say, I might as well kill you myself."

The message was conveyed not only to the man but also everyone else. Phoenix froze, so stun to actually hear something very cold that he had never heard in his entire life.

Anna pushed down the man harshly, a cue for everyone to get to their homes and do as she say before she killed them. Anna sigh as she sheath it back to her scabbard again before ordering Phoenix but not facing him, "Pheonix I want you to fly and take out all the flags in that ship."

Phoenix need to blink for a moment to recover then nodded numbly as he transformed both arms into firing blue wings and flight off to take down the flags. Anna sigh ones again before observing each villagers gathering their belongings and immediately put it on board the ship. Noticing the Mayor, she immediately yanked him out the crowed.

She could see the fear in his eyes, "Wha-what?"

Anna brought something out and gave it to the mayor. It was an Eternal Pose.

"It's pointed to your new island, more rich in soils than here so surely you and everyone else here can survive. No one lives there and the animals were same as this island so surely everyone could easily adapt it." Anna explained, calm tone that relief the Mayor a bit. "I believe this island wasn't discovered yet so better sure to do something about your history and culture so you won't be found. Especially your trading because you can no longer trade with the nobles due to my action that I don't regret except my method. The travel will take a week, hopefully no storm will be coming your way."

Anna turned around and was about to leave when the Mayor called her. "Wait Anna." She glanced to him to hear what he's about to say. Mayor gulped before asking, "Why are you doing this... if you never care about us?"

Anna thought for a moment before answering honestly, "Because it's all I could do as my own repentant toward to this village." Her eyes became harden, "It has to be done after all."

The Mayor knew there's more about the It but decided not to push more fearing for his life. "Then thank you."

Anna nodded before glaring, "When arrived, burned the ship, don't make any stop to any island until you arrived to your real destination unless you all wanted to be dead in different hands."

That frightened the Mayor, "Ye-yes sir."

Phoenix whose long finish taking off the flags heard the last conversation between them. 'I wonder what it is...ah.' He saw Anna approaching him, grabbed his arms and dragged him somewhere. Phoenix didn't question where they're going, knowing her surely she'll explain ones they arrived.

He was little surprise to see a boat ahead, recognizing some of the things were from their home. Anna let him go and faced him, "For now we're parting ways."

That shocked Phoenix, "Wha-why?"

"I have something to do before leaving and I want you to head out now. There's a log pose in the boat, sail as far as you can without being seen, got it."

"B-but how could you catch up with me?"

Anna smirked as she showed a vivre card, "This is your vivre card, with this I could follow you wherever you are." She showed the vivre card already torn on the side and gave it to Phoenix, "We will talk about it later. For now, leave."

"Anna"

Anna smiled kindly as she went to the boat and take something before coming back with cloak on hand. "This is a special kind of cloak that hide auras, very best against with powerful observation haki." She wrapped it around Phoenix and put the hood on his head. "Remember, do not turn back and do not be seen."

Phoenix could only nod, knowing ones she made up her mind there's no turning back. Anna nodded back before pushing him to the boat.

"You better catch up Anna, I'll be waiting." Phoenix said as he began sailing. Anna nodded as she watched him going further away.

Anna turned back and this time have the villagers hurry with their supply so they could leave because she could sense it, a ship of Marines was getting nearer and they don't have much any time left.

'Better be safe, Phoenix.'

. . .

It's been a month ever since and until now there's no sight of Anna. Phoenix can't help but constantly worry for her, tempting to return but can't due to Anna's order. Now he's staying in one of the island where it was deserted of life except for the forest. Within those months he had visited two islands, gathering some supplies and buying a better but small galleon which he's very glad about the fact Anna actually left a large amount of jewel to be used for his little run travel.

Phoenix kept waiting until he noticed something approaching. Taking a telescope that he had brought from his last island visit, he took a peek and finally relief to see who's coming. It was Anna, rowing the boat as she approached the island. Phoenix didn't even need to wait as he immediately transformed both arms into wings and flew heading her way.

For her, she could see an island ahead at the same time sense the person waiting there. She smiled in relief knowing she finally caught up with Phoenix and as she had little expected, she could see Phoenix didn't even wait and flew heading to her boat.

Phoenix landed down to her boat, causing the boat to sway for a moment but didn't stop him to tackle Anna a hug, so relief and happy she's fine and alive.

"I almost thought I had lost you." Phoenix murmured, almost crying. Anna smiled softly as she stroked his hair, "I'm not so be happy with it."

Phoenix chuckled before giving her some space. "What happened?"

Anna shrugged as she returned rowing the boat and Phoenix helped until they arrived the shore.

"Marines came to island few moments after the villager set sail." Anna began as she anchor the boat then jumped down to the water which only reach to her knees then walked heading to the island, "I fought against them alone and as I had expected, they have an admiral with them."

The revelation shocked Phoenix who's already standing on the sand waiting for her to follow. "A-Admiral!?"

"Admiral Aokiji." Anna verified, finally walking on the sand. "I'm little thankful its him of all Admirals." Her eyes however told something more of it.

"Di-did you fought him?"

"I have to so the villagers could sail great distance away from the marines."

Phoenix realized what she had done, "You took their attention toward you to protect the villagers."

"And because of that they're still chasing me, for the crime of killing a Tenryuubito. I guess that's a better crime to be chased after than something stupid." Anna laugh which made Phoenix sweat drop. "Now," Anna's glanced him seriously, "No one saw your face?"

Phoenix blinked before nodding, "I went to some islands but made sure to shadow my face." Anna nodded in approvement, "Good." She stretched for a moment before smiling, "Any food? I'm hungry."

Phoenix sigh, "We better find some fruits, there's nothing around here so maybe fruits will fill us up."

Anna actually frown from hearing the information, "After that we move, I can't survive with just eating fruits."

Phoenix shook his head in helplessness, knowing how much she eat, totally true.

Later on both set sailed using Phoenix's small galleon that have few rooms, kitchen and etc. that were quite good for traveling. The boat Anna used was hanging on the side of the galleon as their emergency vessel in case the galleon they're using sank.

"So Anna, do you have any plan what to do?" Phoenix questioned. Anna hummed before going to the galley, signing him to follow which he did. Entering the galley, Anna went to search something to her bag until she took out a bunch of papers. She went on the table and scattered them. Phoenix glanced at them to see they were all wanted posters of many people he doesn't recognize. "Who're they?"

Anna gave a stern look, "You don't recognize them?"

Phoenix was confused from her way of questioning. Staring more and searching to his memories, he's very sure he had never met any of them before. Phoenix gave his straight answer, "I never met them."

Anna remained her stern look but Phoenix noticed her eyes turning sad for some reason. 'Do I really know them?' He noticed her sigh but sound defeated. She spoke, "They are Whitebeard Pirates, I'm sure you know about it."

Phoenix nodded, he does read newspaper when Anna was done reading them. "Whitebeard Pirates is being led by Whitebeard the known as Strongest Man in the World and one of the four Yonko."

"Whitebeard's real name is Edward Newgate." Anna added as she showed him his wanted poster. Phoenix wasn't really surprise from how large his reward money contained. "The others here are his division commanders."

Phoenix studied the images and their names, keeping them in mind knowing ones Anna said something really seriously, it means its very important and should be kept in mind all the time.

"What about them?" Phoenix questioned ones he's done memorizing their names, reward and picture. Anna answered, "I'm thinking about finding them and ask their aid."

"Aid? Why would we ask some pirates for aid?" Phoenix questioned in confusion.

"One for the villagers." Anna explained, her gaze turn to him. "Next is you."

"Me? What about me?" Anna didn't answer which made Phoenix suspicious. Before he could ask however Anna brought something to change the subject. "Unfortunately for my part I didn't get out on their radar so probably sooner or later we will encounter some marines. It would be a hard sailing for us, especially what I had done."

Phoenix ponder his memories until he found what she mean, "Poisoning the crops causing for noble's death and killing that Tenryuubito."

"Add the fact I got away from the Marines with an Admiral that's suppose to protect them and massacred another Tenryuubito Ship that I happened to come across and getting away from the Marines again... well yeah totally." Anna said as if nothing importance. But that information had totally shocked Phoenix, hard. "WHAT!?"

Anna blinked in confusion. Phoenix can't help but shout, "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING SO RECKLESS!?"

"To raise my bounty." Anna smirked, "Its the easiest way."

Phoenix could sense there's more about that sentence but pushed it on the side for now.

"Anna you do know what trouble it could cause us." Phoenix said in defeat, knowing there will be much headache in near future.

"If I didn't they would focus on you." Her word were so hard that made Phoenix stun, eyes turning to the serious and worried Anna. "After the villagers left the Marines came." Anna repeated her words before, "BUT before that I took the whole unconscious Knight's life to run from trouble, but I got careless and one of them regained consciousness, took contact and reported it to the Marines. I'm second too late. That guy reported you as very dangerous that killed a Knights, he's unable to tell about me because I sliced his throat."

Phoenix was totally shock in disbelief, "S-s-so... d-does that mean tha-that m-my power is..."

"Discovered? Yes but what type? Doesn't." Anna answered. "So that's the truth, I have two reason as to why I have to remain behind. Killing a Tenryuubito ones again is to take their attention away from you, they will now solely chaise me and bring me to my death."

Phoenix really can't believe what he's hearing. "S-s- because of me... that your..."

"Don't even finish that word." Anna said so gravely that gave chill to his spine. She took a deep breath to calm herself before approaching him and hugged him in comfort, "Listen." Anna whispered softly with love and comfort, "I will protect you Phoenix. No matter who they are, even the world itself, I will protect you... that I promise."

A few days of peace when the Marines finally caught up with them. Anna twitched before pushing Phoenix inside to avoid being seen.

"Anna" Phoenix called in confusion. Anna made a quick search to her bag before taking a cloak then immediately wrapped it around Phoenix then hood his face shadow them.

"Never take them off and never EVER show your face to anyone. Do you understand me Phoenix, promise me that." Anna ordered but Phoenix could detect her desperate for him to follow her orders.

He gulped and nodded, "I-I promise."

She sigh in relief, "Good." She turned to the Marines for a moment then back to him, "I'll handle them, keep yourself low. Do not ever come out no matter what situation I got into, even if I need saving."

That widen his eyes in disbelief, "Anna are you telling me I should leave you fighting ALONE!?"

"Yes." She answered sternly, "To protect you, remember that."

Anna turned and left to face the Marines alone. Phoenix can't do anything other than watch in the small window as she deflect cannon balls then firing back using her bow and arrow, time to time shifting the ship toward the Marine's ship. Ones close, Anna jumped to their ship and began killing the Marines on sight. The cannon ball stopped as the people were more focused on targeting Anna than the ship, none noticing the other occupant inside.

Phoenix as he watched can't help but be astonished to everything he's seeing. This wasn't his first time seeing her kill but her flawless move, moves with sword in hand as if she's dancing and eyes reflects nothing but coldness, still he can't help but think he's watching a theatrical play where the story was about a tragic life had turned into a cold revenge against the responsible of despair.

'What happened that made her become like this.' He unconsciously questioned, right hand gripping his chest as if the phoenix within was crying for sadness and grief.

It hadn't taken long until Anna finished the Marines then had Phoenix take the their supplies while she collect her arrows before helping out. Ones done Anna burned the ship and sailed away.

"Anna is it really necessary to kill them?" Phoenix can't help but question it, "We could have just do what we can to escape and-"

"It may be possible... but they will never leave us alone. Eradicating them will be the most easiest and convenient action right now." Her eyes became harden as she looked away and murmured, "And I don't prefer those Marines calling him right now."

"Him?" Phoenix questioned. Anna sigh before waving her hand telling to leave it as that. Phoenix can't do anything other than reluctantly leave it as that.

"This is just a beginning Phoenix." She glanced to him, "Marine attacking us will become the most normal day of our lives."

It was as Anna said, every single day Marines will come and keep attacking them. Phoenix was never allowed to help no matter how much he insist he could protect himself, Anna kept fighting them alone, always making sure no survivors before taking their supplies with her arrows then sailing away at the same time fixing the damage as much as possible.

Phoenix from time to time found it really surprising that Anna knew how to fix the ship in very fast phase. When he questioned this, Anna gave a nostalgic smile.

"Someone I know gave me tips how to fix a ship, even though I don't really wanted to hear anything about it but for this moment I'm glad he actually grilled me for it."

Sailing and Marines attacking them, it had really become the norms of their lives. There were times they arrived in some islands and of course only Phoenix went to gather supplies while Anna stayed on ship. The reason was due to a wanted poster that been publicize for everyone to be cautious and be reported ones found, Anna's wanted poster that's been titled Blood Dancing Anna. Within those days Phoenix had ones comment something about her epithet, making her smirked saying its way better than her last epithet. Her words really questioned Phoenix, its like she'saying she's been wanted for so long for her to be given an epithet already. When he asked this, Anna did nothing but laugh no matter how much he insist for answers.

In the middle of the sea and no Marines attacking them, Anna continue to train Phoenix, be it a swordsmanship, combat skill or devil fruit power. Phoenix continue to work hard to her training, not wanting to slack and used every possible time they have before Marines and in Phoenix's point of view, hope Bounty Hunters would come to attack them because he wasn't allowed to fight against Marines but very fine in Bounty Hunters.

Still not all the time they always left unscattered. Every time Anna fought against the Marines there will be no guarantees she will never get hurt. Most of the time were scratches and bullet wound but worst could come such as deep slashes, burn, lack of blood and bone cracks that if not immediately tended could cost of lost arm or continues pain. Through this, Phoenix became a doctor for Anna. He may lack experience but he knew enough from the book and only hope he's actually doing the right thing.

Anna no matter what kind of wound she will receive will wave it, assuring the young teen these wounds weren't worst from how much she receive back then but was only ignored by Phoenix who kept fixing them as much as he could. However, staring those wounds and the real reason why she's getting them, Phoenix can't help but question almost everything to the point it became self blaming.

The Marines knew him but not Anna, yet Anna did something to shift their attention toward her. The reason she's wanted and wounded from all those battles were all because of him, protecting him from them to the point he's been pushed to do nothing but watch as Anna continue her life threatening was until an Admiral named Kizaru appeared to take her down. Anna fought alone inside their ship while he's hidden from any Marines on sight cloak still covering himself which he soon found it was a rare type of cloak that was made to block observation haki, meaning able to hide the person's aura completely. She was able to hurt few number of Marines when the Admiral finally step in to fight against her. It was an intense battle and Phoenix could see why that man was an admiral in the first place. His speed was so great that Anna sometimes failed to either dodge or block to the point she got wounded in either scratch or worst critical damage.

Phoenix can't stand it anymore. Being hurt all the time and now for the first time seeing her struggling to stand up, he can no longer comply to her wish, he need to save her!

So before Admiral Kizaru could give a finishing shot, Phoenix intervene the attempt using his own sword against him. His appearance shocked her, Admiral Kizaru and the Marines, not believing their target had a companion and much worst in Kizaru's part, never sensed his presence. Using their shock state against them, Phoenix fought against him with his devil fruit power, giving them another wave of shock about his power.

However this only made Anna glared angrily, "I told you to stay hidden!" She shouted, body forcing to stand up even in her bloodied body.

Phoenix absurdly shook his head in deviance and thankfully his hood didn't come off to show his face. He's done making Anna take everything, it began to him so it should be him who should end this. He dashed forward and attacked Kizaru who easily blocked his sword.

"Hmm who would thought she had companion? Neh are you perhaps the kid they're talking about, the one who killed the knights?" Kizaru questioned, face reflects nothing but laziness. Phoenix glared, "That's right scumbag and you better prepare yourself because I am never forgiving type of person!"

Phoenix charged forward to attacked him. Kizaru on the other hand found this futile as he easily blocked it, Phoenix wasn't surprise but he kept pushing with everything he had against him. Having enough playtime, Kizaru used his power as he disappeared like a speed of light, much to Phoenix's disbelief before sensing him behind and gave a grave kick of hit fused with Armament Haki to his ribs, feeling a crash of bone and pain that made Phoenix silently scream as he was smashed on the walls then falling down in defeat.

"I guess I should finish you." Kizaru said lazily as he formed a sword made out of light, "Along with that woman."

His word made Phoenix glared the Admiral hatefully although it was hidden due to his hood. Before the admiral could do something however, he felt a strong force, something that made every hair being within his body tense in fear. Phoenix felt this too which was shocking at the same time questioning where it came from.

Admiral Kizaru's expression was so disbelief that anyone would see this say that expression was priceless, immediately figuring out where it came from he turned to see the most wanted woman was releasing a very powerful force that's been suppressing her for so long, eyes nothing but anger for one only one reason. This admiral hurt Phoenix and that's enough reason to release hell.

Not wasting a second, she released the force in a form of a wave that she had suppressed for so long and within those second all Marines lost consciousness except the Admiral who's struggling as his body knell down from the force.

'This is... Conqueror Haki! T-this w-woman posses this immense Conqueror Haki!?' Admiral Kizaru realized in disbelief, never hearing this to any report he received about her. Did she hid this all this time?

This time, she enveloped her sword with Armament haki and gave a powerful slash that immediately cut the Marine's galleon in haft, sinking to the sea.

Pheonix was in beyond disbelief as he felt the galleon sinking. Before he knew it, Anna arrived to his side and immediately carried him and went to their small galleon. Putting him down, Anna shift back toward the sinking galleon then gave another cut toward the sliced galleon and resulted for the Marine galleon to crumble faster. Marines that were unfortunate to met her cut were all sliced while the rest were falling to the sea, unconscious.

Kizaru twitched and jumped himself to get on their ship when Anna ones again used Conqueror Haki, making the admiral feel weak as he fell on the sea.

Anna breath in relief and turned to Phoenix to give orders when she noticed he too lost consciousness. She can't help but giggled weakly.

'I guessed that I used it too much.'

Soon Phoenix woke up and shocked to see he's in bed. When he tried to sit up he felt a flash of pain to his ribs that made him groan in pain and fell to bed.

'The heck, where did this pain come from?' Suddenly he heard a familiar voice giggling to his predicament, "You shouldn't move too much idiot, I just reattach your ribs."

Phoenix turned to see Anna there, watching and bandages wrapped around her body, some parts stain in blood. It took time until he finally remembered how it started that made him sat up ones again but groan in pain that he had no choice but to lay down again. Anna sigh in exaggeration.

"What did I say about not moving." She asked in helplessness. Phoenix ignored her in favor to know the truth, "Wha-what happened? Back there what was that just now? Did we escape? Who bandage you?"

"We escaped, I used Conqueror Haki, yes, its me who bandage myself." She answered in all his questioned. She huff, "You do know I learned few things about medical, just that I'm too bad in treating myself."

"Then I should..." Seeing him trying to sat up again, Anna pushed him down. "Enough or I'll chain you." She threatened that made him still. She sigh, "Looks like that yellow admiral gave you such strong force of Armament haki. Normally you should be fine and heal thanks to your power but for whatever reason its slowly recovering you. That's why you should wait a little bit until your power finish restoring you. After that you could look after what I miss."

Phoenix sigh as he tried to calm himself, that's when he noticed his power was indeed restoring his damage within his body. 'Or I could just do it now.' With that he closed his eyes and concentrate, using his power he speed up his recovery. He didn't notice Anna's eyes turned nostalgic for unknown reason.

Finally done, he opened his eyes and absurdly sat up much to her surprise before giggling. "You could have take your time."

Phoenix ignored her comment in favor of looking at her wounds. He can't help but wince as he saw how deep some of it were. Anna sigh and gave an assurance smile.

"I'm fine. I'm used to this kind of pain."

Phoenix shook his head before getting their first aid kit and began treating her. She let him knowing no words could stop him. As he treat her, Phoenix can't help but question something Anna didn't expect to heatr.

"Am I a burden Anna?"

"Phoenix?"

Phoenix silently treat her wounds even though his grip on the bandages were tight. Anna remained silent knowing he's still processing his words for him to say his concern.

"Was my existence... a burden?"

That almost made Anna's heart froze. Phoenix looked down, complete in guilt, anger and despair mirroring his expression.

"The one that is reported is me so it should be me whom they after... but you made a big scene in order to prioritize them finding you than me... fighting the Marines alone all this time and thinking nothing but making sure I'm hidden in their eyes to see..." Tears began to flow, "Everything started because of me... my existence gave you so much pain because you are raising me... I... I... I'm a curse! An unfortunate! Someone should abandoned! Someone that-"

"ENOUGH!" Anna's outburst had stopped Phoenix's mumbling and before he knew it, warm arms was wrapped around his small and trembling body. "It's not your fault." Anna started with love, comfort and protective tone. "Do not say that again Phoenix, you are not cursed, you are not a burden and never blame your existence."

"But... I have no idea how I have this power, I acted so carelessly to the point they found this power and most of all I'm just someone you adopted and raised." Phoenix reasoned. Anna remain silence but eyes telling something else. "If I'm not... tell me Anna... why am I like this? Why... why do you do this so much extent for me? You could have just abandon me like whoever my real parents are..."

Anna took a deep breath before speaking softly, "I can never do that Phoenix." She kissed his forehead, "You're my family and I can never abandon that. No matter what type of situation we stand, no matter what age you truly are, nothing can separate us from it, with or without bloodline Phoenix."

For some reason her word about age caught his attention, "Age?"

Anna smiled softly but not giving any answer. She flick his forehead.

"Ouch!" Phoenix bellowed and this time crying from the pain, "Wha-what was that for? Why do I feel so much pain?"

"Armament haki, a spirit kind ability that could create an invisible armor and could pierced through devil fruit user's defense, especially convenient to logia." Anna explained before grinning, "Very effective don't you think."

Pain slowly fading, Phoenix turned away from her. Anna sigh, she wanted to enlighten his mood by changing subject but looks like Phoenix won't let it go so easily.

"Stop blaming yourself."

"Impossible. Everything started because of me, because of my powers that until now still a mystery how I have this and you won't even tell me."

"There's a reason and you know, I thought you are smart Phoenix. Are you using more emotion than your brain? This isn't how I taught you."

Phoenix glared, "Then how do you explain THIS!? THOSE MARINES? TENRYUUBITO? THOSE-"

"Shall I remind you about the real reason why they came to our island?" Anna questioned in deadpan expression.

That was enough to make Phoenix stop his outburst as his brain began to drive. 'The reason they came...!' He finally remembered about the fact that they came because the crops from their island had poisoned a lots of Nobles and the culprit was...

Anna nodded knowing he finally figured out the real origin of their situation. "Yes I started it and because of me that we're in this situation." She crossed her arms, "I don't regret it by the way."

"Why?" Phoenix can't help but question. Indeed, all began because of her but why.

Anna giggled before turning to the window, "To let the world know I exist Phoenix." Her answer astonished Phoenix, not really expecting that answer. She elaborated, "Good or bad reputation doesn't concern me, as long as I have let the world know I exist then that's enough for me. I might be saying this because I'm selfish and its not like I'm denying it either." She turned to her with a smile but for some reason there's more to it than seen in the eyes, "Live with no regrets. That's what my father always told me and that's what I do."

Phoenix found this little surprising because Anna _never_ mentioned anything about her past. He asked sometime ago, only to be laugh and that's that. Anna is a full of mystery and he would never deny that fact.

"Live with no regret." He repeated. Anna nodded before kissing his forehead ones again, making him blush from embarrassment.

"Do not think about becoming a burden because I'm the one who truly started this and you only got involve with it. Do not question your existence because you live and that's enough answer." She grin, "And since you live you have to make life more interesting."

Few days in unexpected peaceful day later the newspaper arrived with a new wanted poster. Both were surprised because they totally recognize the new wanted man. A young boy swinging sword wearing cloak, hood covering both hair and face.

[Wanted Dead or Alive  
Cloak Man  
80,000,000 beri]

There's no mistaking it was Phoenix's wanted poster.

Anna sigh in relief, "At least your face wasn't shown." Then she snorted, "Epithet Cloak Man? Really? How original."

Phoenix didn't care about his epithet nor the fact he had a wanted poster, for him its a good chance that finally he could stop hiding and fight along side her.

Checking the updated wanted poster it was Anna's and again gave them a wave of surprise.

[Wanted Dead  
Blood Dancer Anna  
435,000,000 beri]

"Anna this is strange." Phoenix pointed. Anna nodded in agreement because its very rare for a wanted person to only wanted DEAD than DEAD OR ALIVE. Still it made Anna smirked and for some reason her eyes reflects nostalgicness.

This was noticed by Phoenix, "Anna?"

"Its nothing." Anna immediately wave but smirk still in place. "The Tenryuubito sure hates me but at least we made a good understanding that we hate each other."

Phoenix contemplate everything he knew before asking something that confuse him, "Do you... hate Tenryuubito that much?"

"Yes." An immediate answer from Anna, her eyes shown something that Phoenix recognized as hatred, anger and vengeance. "More than anything in this world."

From her way of saying those, Phoenix was convinced that something really bad happened between her and the Tenryuubitos, so bad that Anna doesn't fear anything, not even the threat of the marines could stop her from slaughtering them. He wasn't even sure if he should ask the origin of those hatred.

Seeing his discomfort, Anna smiled. "Forget about it Phoenix, its not worth of our time talking about those trashes."

She looked away as Phoenix nodded. It took time until someone started a new conversation, more like new activity.

"Can we celebrate?" Surprisingly it was Phoenix who offered the celebration. Anna blinked for a moment before grinning, "Why not."

Five days had past and no Marines were encountered, something that really never happened ever since the day Anna was first given a bounty. Phoenix found it very suspicious. Getting a chance to get some stocks in nearby island then sailing with nothing but bounty hunters attacking them, very suspicious. Fortunately he wasn't the only one thinking about this. Turning to the one who raised him, Anna was silent as she stared the sea, so serious and guarded, like she's expecting something and a strong wave as well.

Knowing nothing can't make his heart put into ease. Something within him was telling grave danger and he can't help but fear the worst scenario.

Late night, Phoenix was sleeping soundly when he felt the ship was swaying aggressively that immediately woke him up. Heading to the window to know the reason, he's very shock to see Six Marine Ship attacking them by cannons. He shift to the other bed to see it empty so there's no mistake Anna was already out and defending the ship. Not wanting to become a huge burden, he immediately took his cloak and wore it, secure it to hide his face just as Anna always wanted to tell him to do, take his sword and walked out.

Reaching the deck, he saw Anna cutting a bunch of cannon balls in one swipe. She shouted, "Phoenix leave the defending of the ship to me. Keep sailing at ten o clock as fast as possible!"

He did what he was told to do as he run to the wheel and began shifting it to the direction Anna had told. More cannon balls raining their way and Anna did everything to cut them but unfortunately one of it was so fast that actually hit the bottom of the ship, giving hole for the ship to sink. Phoenix almost panic because for one he's a devil fruit user and by Anna's order he must keep it a secret unless in times of danger and because being a devil fruit user he can't swim.

"Phoenix focus!" Anna shouted as she slashed a bunch of Cannon balls in one swing.

"But Anna our ship is-"

"Within ten minutes there should be an island ahead, we'll escape there so hurry!"

"Okay!"

Just as Anna said, within ten minutes in the direction Anna had told him to take, he saw ahead was an island.

'Even if we knew there's an island I don't think we'll make it there in time. We're slowly sinking.' Phoenix turned to Anna to tell him that when he saw the confident smirk in Anna's lips.

"We live in the New World Phoenix." She began before glancing to his side, "The New World will always be unpredictable."

As if on cue, the ship shook for a moment then stopped. Phoenix was confuse of what's happening when he noticed something really surprising. The island that supposed to be very far suddenly here and their ship had actually reached a ground in the bottom water, the ship was stuck.

"Take our boat and sail to that island. I'll give you time to escape but be careful, the marines may have predicted this."

"You are saying we landed to their trap?"

"Of course we do otherwise we're not being cornered as we are now. Hurry!"

Not wanting to be told twice, Phoenix went to get the boat and pushed it down the water, not without a small bag that contains few needed supplies that's been readied in case of emergency.

"Do not look back, if seen take them out." Anna said before giving him a quick glance, "And never show your face, got it."

Phoenix nodded then took off. It didn't take long before he reached the island. Using obervation haki he searched for possible enemy and indeed there were marines within the island. Bringing out his sword, he gave a dash to attack the Marines and hope Anna would land in time as well.

The battle continued until night, Phoenix was so tired as he leaned on the tree to keep standing, catching his breathing. Not letting his guard down, he checked his surroundings to make sure there's no enemy hiding. Seeing none he used his observation haki and sensed none, that's how he deemed everything is safe, for now. He sigh as he sat on the ground, he could feel his body aching from fatigue.

'I wonder how is Anna faring against them...'

As if on cue, he heard the bushes raffling in fast phase as if someone was running really fast heading his way. Phoenix forced his fatigue body to stand up and ready for battle when he saw the person approaching was actually none other than Anna.

"Anna!"

Anna smiled as she finally arrived and met up with Phoenix. She only gained minor amount of injury which actually relief Phoenix.

"So what now?"

"Unfortunately, we wait." Anna answered in weak voice as both sat down. Phoenix noticed how Anna was actually tired like him. "I can guess we're still moving according to their plan. Someone had done well to corner us."

Phoenix was becoming to worry about their fate. Hand clenching to his sword, giving a determination look, he faced Anna and declared his plan. "How about this time I became a decoy while you run. I have regeneration ability, I can't get hurt so maybe I have more chances than you."

"If kairoseki doesn't exist I would gladly take that offer Phoenix." She said in weak sarcastic that made the teen's face fell down knowing she actually disapprove it.

"What should we do then? Our ship is no longer available to us." Phoenix pointed.

"Indeed." She leaned on the tree as she began thinking, "For now all we can do is fight the whole bunch of Marines head on."

"You say this as if there's no escape."

"That it is and if what I know about him is true, he already planed to end us here."

That confuse Phoenix, "Who?"

"Fleet Admiral of the Marines, Sengoku." Anna answered that widen his eyes in disbelief. The one targeting them was a Fleet Admiral!?

"How did you..."

"Their Aura was suppressed in great control but cannot hide much from me who had mastered three types of haki." Anna sigh, "I also sensed one Admiral and bunch of Vice Admiral, one of them particular is a powerful vice admiral... I could guess its the Marine hero, Garp the Fist."

Phoenix looked down in disbelief, no matter how much thinking he do there's no way they could escape unscathed.

"Then... what should we-" He wasn't able to finish his question when his head was swiftly pushed down by Anna. Before he could speak, Anna shook her head. "Stop thinking about that, you will not be harmed."

It took a little time for him to progress what she means before absurdly standing up but was pushed down by her.

"You can't be serious!" Phoenix bellowed in disbelief. Anna sigh, "Just sleep idiot. We'll think about everything tomorrow ones we recovered."

Phoenix glared, "The Marines won't wait for us to recover Anna."

"But tonight maybe they do. Its quite dangerous to hunt someone at night and a forest for that matter. Surely they have a mindset about us ambushing them to minimize their number and used that opportunity to escape." Anna smiled, "If I were them I would rather secure the whole island to make sure my prey will never escape until morning."

Phoenix was little astonish about the fact Anna had thought this thoroughly, "Just how come you know so much?" Phoenix can't help but question.

Anna giggled before grinning, "Who knows."

Phoenix wanted to ask more when he noticed Anna was beginning to relax, Anna is tired and she need a rest as much as he does. So reluctantly he pushed everything on the side as he focus on recovering his strength for tomorrow and hope what Anna said was true.

'Tomorrow will be a hard day for both of us...' He gripped his fist, he will make sure both of them will survive no matter what.

He's thinking too deep that he didn't notice Anna was looking down with a smile but for some reason really sad pain, ads if something with her felt regret pointing toward Phoenix.

Phoenix was still thinking about tomorrow when he heard a soft lullaby Anna was singing for him.

"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go"

Her voice was soothing that slowly his worries were slowly ceasing.

"May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet

May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay"

Pheonix's eyes were becoming heavy, sleepiness was conquering his consciousness. Anna smiled lovingly and kissed his forehead before continuing, not noticing the tears that's about to fall to her eyes.

"May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay

May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay"

By the end of the song, Phoenix had finally closed his eyes and let the darkness take over. For Anna, she kept stroking his hair lovingly but tears already falling to her eyes.

"I'm not supposed to keep you Phoenix." She whispered in both sadness and pain. She leaned down to give another kiss which was his cheek, "Thank you for a wonderful life Phoenix... and I'm sorry."

She wiped her tears before looking up in the cloudy night sky, the moon and stars were covered and there's nothing to see but darkness. She smiled softly and whispered within the wind.

"May everything I had done won't be in vain."

. . .

Early morning when Phoenix woke up from his slumber. He felt very refresh for some reason and he was glad he felt this way. Not seeing Anna beside him, he looked around to notice he's alone and fog surrounding them.

'Huh? Why am I here? Aren't I...!' That's when he remembered yesterday which widen his eyes in disbelief and immediately sat up. Unconsciously he used observation haki and felt relief when he sensed Anna not too far was returning whenever she had gone.

When Anna finally appeared on sight, Phoenix stood up and immediately hugged her. She was surprised for a bit before smiling toward him.

"I'm not dead idiot, I just went on little patrol and look, I found a bunch of apples here. Wanna eat?"

Phoenix laugh weakly before nodding. Both ate the apples Anna had gathered in in quick phase. Finishing the quick meal, Anna stood up and closed her eyes to concentrate. Phoenix did the same in order to sense the auras of Marines. He deemed the surrounding safe after sensing none. When he opened his eyes, he glanced to Anna who kept her eyes close and concentrate.

Phoenix knew in terms of observation haki, Anna was still a stronger than him so if there's someone who could wide the range of sensing aura, its her.

Phoenix waited until Anna opened her eyes then turned to Phoenix. "The whole island is surrounded by Marines. It had grown number as well. We better get going."

"Eh? Where? You said it yourself, we're surrounded." Phoenix pointed. Anna smirked, "I have a drastic plan Phoenix so you better excel your stealth and keep your hood on. Understood?"

Phoenix nodded as he wore the hood of his cloak. Anna approached him to fix the hooding to make sure his face will be well hidden. Then she turned to her arrow bag just to see she only have few arrows left. She sigh before shrugging, she had no choice but to use them wisely.

Sensing her predicament, Phoenix questioned. "Anna why do you use bow and arrow? We have gun that's more effective than that."

Anna smirked, "I was trained by it with my swordsman skill." She wore the arrow bag with bow hanging on the side. "Let's go Phoenix but be careful. I could sense a bunch of powerful Marines that must never be underestimated."

Phoenix nodded, "Okay."

Both went to separate ways but making sure both weren't far enough to miss their aura, well only Anna had to adjust because even if Phoenix was great in using observation haki it wasn't strong yet to sense the whole island. Both were silent and sneaky, passing through the large group of Marines who were searching for their whereabouts.

Phoenix who's using the trees as his cover kept his phase to Anna's speed. For him he's very curious as how Anna could hide her own aura without any helps unlike him who need this cloak to be kept hidden. Suddenly he heard gunshots that made him halt as he turn to the location. It was ones at first then became like raining. He mentally panic knowing ahead was where Anna was located.

'She's been found.' With that fact in mind, he immediately jumped from trees to trees heading to her location.

On his was he had met up with another large group yelling to orders about capturing them. Twitching, he draw out his sword and jumped down to attack them. His surprise attacked work as he slashed the marines surrounding him in seconds then charging to attack them. It took a while before he finished them all before moving, within his battle against them, one of them had reported about him so the Marines knew they're moving separately.

'Where's Anna...!' He was shocked when he felt a suppressing aura fighting against Anna. He twitched ones again and before he could go on, he felt someone coming that just in time he dodge and turn to the one responsible. It was a marine with a towering hair style. Phoenix knew this Marine wasn't just a mere Marine so he immediately stood up straight, sword gripping tight and narrowed eyes toward him.

The Marine in front of him hummed, "So its you huh." He brought out two swords as he introduced himself, "I'm the Vice Admiral of the Marines, Strawberry. I'm here to arrest you for the crimes you had committed."

Phoenix would like to resort back but held himself, it would be bad if he figured out something about him and Anna would be mad if she knew it. Not wasting time, he dashed to attack.

Strawberry meet him with his sword. Both were pushing each other before jumping back to give little space then attacked ones again.

Every collision of sword, Phoenix felt a strong pressure that felt like he's fighting more than two swords. That's when he realized he's using another type of haki that he haven't learned yet, Armament Haki. The two made another clash before jumping away to give distance, Phoenix controlled his breathing to stay in shape while Strawberry hummed because he noticed how Phoenix could sense his coming attack which concluded he could use observation haki.

"You're a good swordsman, I could sense you have more rooms to improve yet too bad that won't happen." Strawberry said calmly. Phoenix didn't take his word as an insult as he kept his mind cool, sword gripping tightly as if an action saying he will never back down against him which the Vice Admiral surprisingly understood. He coated his two swords in hardening of Armament Haki, strength becoming visible for Phoenix to sense their difference. "It is unfortunate but its time we part ways."

Phoenix within his hood had narrowed his eyes. 'Anna told me I cannot reveal my power unless deem necessary. You have no problem with me using it now, right Anna.' He closed his eyes to increase his concentration.

Doing his posture for the finishing move, Strawberry dashed like a speed of lightning. Phoenix wasn't faze by it because by the time he opened his eyes, his feet had flared in blue flame and gave an immediate slash.

Strawberry was standing behind him while Phoenix stand to where he was positioned. A second later Phoenix's cloak in the arms part were cut and blood slashed around him. Phoenix groaned in pain, something he had never experience for a long time.

Strawberry on the other hand can't help but smirk then a sudden slash of his body appeared, making him groan in pain. From the cut its quite obvious it was deep one.

"This... is... unexpected..." Strawberry moaned as he fell on his knees then hos whole body.

Sensing he had fallen, Phoenix finally relax himself as he fall to his knees but not enough to fall unconscious. He took a deep breath as he could feel his power regenerating his arms.

'Fortunately even if I get seriously injured my power could restore them.' Phoenix thought before closing his eyes to use his observation haki into maximum. He could feel Anna's aura and many other auras as if they're all focusing more on Anna than him. Phoenix grit his teeth, 'Those scumbags, grouping themselves against Anna, are they desperate to kill her only because for what she had done. They should be grateful because she's eradicating the corruption yet these Marines...

He increased the power of his regeneration ability until the wound inflicted was healed. Standing up with sword in hand, he jumped to the tree and kept going.

It took little long for him to find the area where Anna was located and shocked that indeed Anna was cornered but in a different way he imagined. Anna was fighting alone in the open blooded and dead bodies plain to all Marines that come her way, be it a Vice admiral or Admiral themselves. He recognized some them like Admiral Sakazuki known as Akainu currently charging forward her with his magma fist that Anna barely dodge before giving a quick slash wrapped in hardening of Armament Haki to give damage then running on the side to blocked the vice admiral Momonga's attack, little far were more Vice Admiral such as Doberman, Lacroiz, Comil, Dalmatian, Cancer, Maynard and Onigumo. In good distance were the frightened-but-trying-to-be-strong normal Marines, in front of them was the Fleet Admiral just like Anna had told her, Fleet Admiral Sengoku. Beside the Fleet Admiral was the infamous hero of Marines, Monkey D. Garp or epithet as Garp the fist. Both were observing on the sideline, ready to attack in case of necessary.

'Wha-what should I do? I alone couldn't do anything to save her. Should I made a diversion? No they would only dispatch one or two vice admirals against me and had those normal ranking marines after me too. Attack head on with no plan? You got to be kidding me, Anna would smack my head if I did that and there's no guarantee we could escape either.' He shook his head aggressively, 'There's got to be a way! Phoenix think! What can I do? What can...!'

He realized something when his eyes landed to his arms. It was his power, he could turn into a bird, to be specific a phoenix itself. He could transform into full body phoenix to fly and take Anna away from there but by doing that he had to disobey her orders.

'But if its the only way saving her.' His body was beginning to burst in blue flame, 'Then I will do it!'

His arms had successfully transformed into wings and about to transform his upper body parts when a rock came his way that hit the branch he's currently standing on, the way the rock was thrown was fast and accurate that the branch actually cracked down. Phoenix mentally twitched as he landed to safety but due to the rock that everyone found his location.

'Shit' He mentally cursed. Before he could flap his wings, Anna appeared in front of him and grabbed him then run.

"AFTER HER!" Fleet Admiral Sengoku shouted as they all run chasing the duo.

Anna kept running as she carried Phoenix to her arms. Phoenix tried to get free but it only cause for her to grip him harder.

"Anna?"

"I told you not to use your power unless necessary."

"But it is necessary! We have to escape!"

"I know... but only you."

"Anna don't ever say you'll let me leave without you!"

"I readied a boat ahead located in north hidden underground cave, stole it from the Marines. Use it to escape."

"Anna I'm not going anywhere without you!"

Anna arrived to the cliff which below was a streaming river in very fast phase. Anna brought him down, smiling softly as he caress his cheek lovingly.

"Survive Phoenix, I love you." She kissed his forehead one last time, as if she's telling this was where they depart.

Phoenix felt dread for some reason and his phoenix agree as it cries loudly within him. Before he knew it, he felt something that immediate sucked his energy like a vacuum. His mind immediately said Kairoseki and indeed it was when he noticed the item in Anna's hand. A small sea stone but the effect was immense for a devil fruit user like him.

He noticed the Marines catching up behind her. Anna smiled apologetic one last time before pushing him to the cliff.

That was enough to make him realize everything. Anna had used sea stone which he never knew she had one to prevent him from using his power then pushed him to the cliff to escape while she will remain to fight against them. Tears appeared to his eyes, how he had not realize this sooner.

'No, please no Anna...' He cries as he fall, "ANNA!"

Within a second he fell on the streaming river. Phoenix can't breath as the water kept pushing him away, like the water itself will be the one to give him a path of escape.

However, Phoenix didn't care of anything, even if he will sooner or later meet his end. Because in both mind and body, only one name scream in desperation, screaming to return back, to not push him away, to stop protecting him and especially, to not to leave him.

'Anna...'

. . .

It felt like years when Phoenix regained consciousness. He was in the rocky shore, very wet and still near the river side. Phoenix could feel his brain twisting in agony, like he just experienced being in the middle of the tornado.

'What... what happened?' Phoenix felt very disoriented.

He looked around to check his surroundings, ahead he saw a huge waterfall, must be where he had come from before arriving to wherever he was. He looked down to see some of the water hitting his body but instead of feeling weak like he experienced in normal sea waters, he felt fine as if very normal which he had never experienced in his entire life. Fearing in getting wrong, he tried to sit up but the pain in his head throbbed in pain so much to his displeasure yet pushed himself to get away from the water then rested himself in the nearest tree where he leaned and sat down, catching his breath.

'H-how did I ended up here? wha-what happened?' He pushed his brain to work, trying to remember the last time he had done before arriving to his present.

Slowly he remembered, how he was about to use his power to give a chance to escape but Anna prevented him, carried him, kissed him then pushed him on the cliff. Remembering those widen his eyes in disbelief before turning into horror. For who knows how long, Anna was there all alone fighting against the high ranking Marines, being overpowered and worst maybe they had... He shook his head aggressively that caused his headache to double in pain very much to his displeasure but right now he can't even care.

'Anna... I... I have to... ughhh...'

He pushed himself to stand up, using his sword that thankfully still with him as his support to do so. Standing up even though wavering and headache still present, Phoenix didn't falter as he moved forward, where Anna was located.

Thanks to his power his headache was beginning to subside faster than usual people could in terms of recovery. Ones good enough to move he began running in slow phase then soon in his quickest. On his way up, he's very thankful that he had not across to any Marines nor felt their aura to continue his search. It felt like days for Phoenix which in truth was only an hour or two when he finally arrived to the plain where he had discovered Anna fighting against high ranking Marines alone with every dead bodies in place.

His eyes widen because it wasn't like how he used to remember. There's still dead bodies but the numbers lessen, few Marines were present to retrieve them and from how they act, its like everything was already over.

'No... please tell me you're lying...' He's dreading in fear, especially to Anna. What happened to her? Where is she?

Thanks to his sharp sense of hearing, he eavesdropped the conversation between the two Marines.

"So her body wasn't found yet?"

"Yeah. She's surely dead by now thanks to how much damage they had put against her... but..."

"But?"

"Sigh... the number of death is surreal. How could a single person do this? Looks, even Admiral Akainu is heavily wounded with the rest of the Vice Admirals except Vice Admiral Cancer and Vice Admiral Maynard who unfortunately died."

"We never really thought just how strong she is. Its like we're fighting against large number of strong enemies in one body."

"As much as I want to deny it... maybe that's true. Well we better leave her to the search party. Its only a miracle if she turned out alive."

"I agree."

The two continue their work without knowing Phoenix had approached closer to clear his hearing to eavesdrop them. Phoenix looked down, hope was rising because there's a possibility that Anna was still alive. 'I can't waste anymore time, I have to find her and fast.' With that goal in mind, he immediately went off without letting any of the present Marines alert his presence.

Ones in the good distance he immediately run with his Observation Haki searching his whole surroundings. He could feel the scattered auras which must be the search party of the Marines and none of them were strong enough to be classified as high ranking Marines except maybe the coast where maybe they were located at the moment.

'Anna where are you?' Phoenix questioned in dismay as he search using both his eyes and observation haki, lighting his steps as much as possible to avoid alerting the Marines about his presence. It took a while until he sensed a weak aura, Phoenix figured out it might be Anna so not wasting time he run to where it was located.

Arriving to the location, he can't help but thought how far the distance was between both the cliff and the open field. Looking ahead there's nothing but trees and bushes but if looked closely someone was there, bleeding and body unmoving. Phoenix immediately head to that person and ones arrived, everything froze.

There was Anna, wounded all over her body and bleeding so much that covered her whole body, even her left leg was burned like she had slip in a molten lava. Face also cast down like she's been dead for days.

Tears fell, he felt so sick and horror from the state she's in. "ANNA!"

Phoenix was about to touch her when she flinch which was noticed. Voice like whisper, she spoke. "Phoe... nix..."

"A-Anna!" Phoenix felt relief for a moment because even in so much damage she's still here and alive, "We-we need to find a way to treat you. We need to-"

He was halt when Anna softly touch his chest. Anna smiled, her eyes were half open as if fighting the sleepiness that her body insist for her to do.

"You... survive... took you... three days... to... find me..."

'Three days?' Phoenix can't believe it. Three days? Its been three days ever since Anna pushed him on the cliff!?

"T-take... this..." Anna was using every last bit of her strength to use her right arm to take something from her secret compartment. It was a small notebook covered in plastic, thanks to it that no blood had stain it. Then she took her sword and weakly gave both item to Phoenix. "This... is my last... wish..." She smiled weakly, "Will you... fulfill it... for me...?"

Phoenix was crying so much, still refusing the fact Anna looked so weak and dying. It took a lot of him to take the notebook and the sword from her.

"Anna... I... I... this is all my fault." Phoenix cried, "I know... you started this... b-but because of me... because of my power that... that you have to do more than... you had done... If... I don't exist... maybe... maybe your burden will lessen... if I don't exist I-"

He was halted when Anna flick his forehead but too weak to actually give pain. Phoenix blinked for a moment before facing her who's still smiling, nothing tells him she regret a thing at all.

"Phoenix... I'm actually happy... that you are with me..." Her words made his eyes widen in disbelief, tears kept falling down to his eyes as she continued. "Although... I regret that I... had drag you along with it."

"B-but-"

"If anyone" Anna began, "Said you don't... deserve to live... question them." She took a deep breath to continue, "If I don't deserve... to live... then who gave you... a-a right to live? W-who gave you a right to judge... who exist... and who doesn't...?" Her breathing was getting harder and harder but kept going with a smile that says absolute and true, even her haft eyelid eyes says the same thing. "Be-because... I believe... that ones you are born in this world... you have... an automatic right to live... and no one had a power to take that right from you..." Her voice was getting weaker, "Not even... yourself..."

"Anna..." Phoenix whispered, his self blaming was ceasing for some reason. He took her hand carefully and leaned it to his cheek. "Anna... please... don't leave me..."

Anna kept her smile but this time more genuine that Phoenix had never seen in his entire life.

"N-now... let me prove to y-you... tha-that I'm... glad and happy... f-for you to live... and die for y-your safety." Her eyes were loosing its color, her life was draining away. "I love you... and I'm sorry... for ke-keeping so many thi-things... from you." Her eyes began to close as she carries her word on until her last breath. "N-now at this point... y-you must live... a-as you really are... Marco..." Her eyes closed as she repeat the name, "Marco the Phoenix..."

The hand Phoenix hold fall, body no longer breathing and finally relax with a smile to her lips. She died with a smile.

Phoenix doesn't want to accept this so he shook her body gently, "Anna? Anna wa-wake up. Anna? Anna!" She's not moving, her aura also vanished. An indication she's gone and it was so hard to believe its happening. The phoenix within him was now crying in grief, "Anna" An endless tears kept falling, "No, no, NO!" He hugged her body as he shouted and cried in grief, "ANNA!"

. . .

Around afternoon when Phoenix woke up next to Anna's body. He doesn't remember when he had fallen asleep except he's crying for her to wake up, to return back so they could escape together. Unfortunately that's no longer possible, especially now she's truly gone. Looking to her expression, the smile never left, as if she had a satisfaction of life, something that he cannot comprehend as to why she had them.

'Anna...' Even in grief, he had to get moving. The Marines were still present, searching for both of them whenever dead or alive. Looking at her dead body, surely ones the Marines found her they might do something unjust like displaying her dead body to the public or etc. which for him was unacceptable. 'At least... the deed of your body... let me save you.'

Making up his mind, he secured the notebook and her sword for a moment before he sat up to carry her body by carrying her on his back. Ones adjusted and ready, he stood up and walked away heading to the direction Anna had told her before she pushed him on the cliff.

'North... hidden underground cave... boat...'

As he walked, flashback of his childhood appeared. First was how Anna smile and praise him, love him and cherish him like her own. Although she refused to be addressed as mother, she didn't refuse him the love he needed from a parent. She's really work very hard for both of them, even though she eat like a glutton he didn't mind at all because he find it really hilarious in his vocabulary.

Second was how Anna taught him how to read and write. She's very patient and loved to buy books that he likes to read. Although in reality Anna wasn't really smart but excel in comes to leadership, commanding and strategy like the time they play their strategy game. From those she taught him tactics which unfortunately could only be practiced in their game and not reality, not that Phoenix wanted to lead anyone.

Third was their small bonding which was singing, they had a small piano back home in Bud Bud Island. Anna taught him how to play Piano then soon both will play as they sing the melody. Phoenix enjoyed those times to the point he tried making his own song and when Anna discovered it both will try refining and composing its melody to make it perfect.

Fourth was his first training where Anna made a small wood sword for the beginner like him. Anna taught him how to perfectly sway the sword and each move's advantage and disadvantage. After that she taught him combat which for some reason found it more easy than swordsman skill. When he first discovered his power, Anna didn't waste time and began training him about how to use its power without questions. Her last lesson however was when they got a free time and used it to learn haki. For unknown reason he found using observation haki too convenient and easy than Armament Haki. Anna was impressed too commenting not all people were prodigy in learning haki in just few days, her comment was enough to make him work even harder to discover more about observation haki and how to apply it to his current strength.

Last was his first hunt with her. Anna taught him everything she knew about hunting and it was also the day he first witness her using bow and arrow. Another about it was the first time he caught a rabbit on his own without Anna's help and she praised him good job, making him smile happily to being praised.

Before he knew it they finally arrived on the underground cave entrance. The heat of the sun was subsiding, must be nearing in time of sunset. Thankfully no Marines were on sight. On his way here, he wasn't really sure to being occupied with flashback but at some point he remembered sensing some Marines coming and all he did was hid before they're out of sight. Not wasting time, he went in. The place was dark but he didn't care except making sure Anna's body was secured to his back.

Arriving below there was a water that's connected to the sea and on the shore was a small boat that was indeed from a Marine due to its logo attached in the side of it. Phoenix carefully put her body down before checking to see almost nothing except a small bag and white clothe. He checked it just to see it was jewels, money good enough for small amount of time. Blinking on the other material, he put down the bag then took the white clothe and brought it Anna to cover her body. He continue to morn over his lost, not caring if the Marines were still around trying to find them.

'Anna... without you... What should I do?' He mentally question in grief, clenching his fist as he ones again cried. His question wasn't answered, not like he's expecting it either but instead something fell to his side. Looking to the object it was the notebook Anna had given to him. He kept staring the item until his eyes widen as he remembered her words when she had given both notebook and sword to him.

 _"This... is my last... wish..." She smiled weakly, "Will you... fulfill it... for me...?"_

'Anna's... last wish...' Hand shaking, he grabbed the notebook and carefully took out the plastic cover until his hand finally felt the texture of the notebook.

He carefully opened it and immediately recognized Anna's hand writing. He scanned the notebook to see words and name he doesn't recognize until he landed to the page Anna wanted him to do. What grabbed his attention was the name Whitebeard Pirates which Anna only mentioned ones when they got reunited.

He read them fully.

"In the second coming of fullmoon a grave tragedy shall come to the Whitebeard Pirates. Prevent the death of the fourth division commander, Thatch and subdue the offender Marchal D. Teach." Phoenix questioned the offender's name, not hearing it from any newspaper yet able to do something treachery as that. 'Whitebeard Pirates is led by the strongest man in the world, Edward Newgate known as Whitebeard. How could he had done this?'

Knowing nothing, he decide to continue on and think about it later.

"If failed to prevent his death, wait for the announcement in the newspaper about the second commander Fire Fist Ace then stealth your way to Marineford where the War of the Best shall commence." He had crossed his name in the newspaper but he was sure he's a Spade Pirate's captain not second commander of Whitebeard Pirates. "Monkey D. Luffy, the brother of Fire Fist Ace will come and rescue him and succeed, however it's not where it ends." The name of the little brother didn't ring at all.

He move on, "Admiral Sakazuki known as Akainu will speak ill about Whitebeard, leading for Fire Fist Ace to return back and fight against him and soon attack the helpless and weak little brother. Ace will dash forward and used his body to protect his brother, leading to his death." That had widen his eyes, an Admiral actually attack someone vunerable? Don't they have any pride or something? Thinking about it felt sick for some reason. "Little later Marchal D. Teach whom he had known himself as Blackbeard had come and killed the captain of the Whitebeard Pirates, Edward Newgate who sacrificed himself to make his children escape, stole his devil fruit leading him to unbelievably possess two devil fruit, Yami Yami no Mi and Gura Gura no Mi. However before his death, he bellowed something that will stir a new pirate era like Gol D. Roger did before his execution."

That had widen his eyes in disbelief. He had never heard anyone actually possess two devil fruit power. How could he done that? Even killed Whitebeard? Just what's going on?

"To atone your previous failure, prevent Portgas D. Ace's death from Akainu's hand and Whitebeard's death from Blackbeard." For some reason he felt he was given a graver mission than the first one. Why would Anna wanted him to do this? His answer was revealed on the last text.

"Succeed and I am absolutely sure you will never regret it." He wasn't sure how to feel about that. Why? How sure was she that he will feel that way? Anna was still a full of mystery.

"Still Whitebeard Pirates huh... Anna did mention wanting to ask aid to protect me and the villager." He murmured. Now that he thought about it, she also asked him if he recognized them and he answered he didn't and still absolutely sure about it too. 'She looked sad for me too when I gave my answer. What's the connection?'

He search for any clues until the name Anna said in her last breath echoed.

 _"Marco... Marco the Phoenix."_

That widen his eyes, 'Marco? Why would Anna... call me Marco? Who's Marco?'

Feeling his memories would be useless due to Anna never really revealing any hints, he search on the notebook until he found something about devil fruit.

* * *

Tori Tori no Mi model: Phoenix

Type: Zoan  
Rate: Rare  
Appearance: Large Blue Flaming Phoenix  
Skill: Regeneration Ability \- fast recovery to any injury or wound in matter of seconds unlike any normal human's recovery. Immune to any sickness \- Can never get sick although there's still a question about poison effect. Long Lifespan \- Its still questionable how long a person who ate this fruit could live but there's no mistaking the person could live longer than anyone expected, the downside however is ones reach on the certain age, the aging of the body will slow in progress. Rebirth \- Only activates when the user died, the body will burn, turning into ashes until the process of rebirth take place although the down side was the previous life's memories will not be maintained, in other words resetting.  
Weakness: Cannot be used as weapon and flames of the phoenix reflects emotions, harmless if normal or calm while dangerous when furious or the user wanted it to burn.

* * *

'So this is all about my power, Tori Tori no Mi model: phoenix.' Phoenix thought before his eyes landed on the skill, the word Rebirth. He kept re-reading it for some reason until something clicked. 'The reason I don't remember eating a devil fruit, was it because I... gone to this process... the process called Rebirth?'

He slowly turned to the covered body where surely the smile still in place. He remembered one time when he asked why Anna won't just answer his question instead of challenging him for her amusement, she laugh and said.

 _"Because the adventure continue, that's all you need to know."_

'Adventure...' Weakly he laugh, because Anna even in death was telling him to move forward and for some unknown reason he should pursue the Whitebeard Pirates. For the reason maybe if he search some information about the name Marco the Phoenix his question will be answered. There's so many questions and he will make sure to find that answer no matter what. 'Anna... thank you... good bye.'

Phoenix carried her body in bridal way then started walking heading to the boat.

'Anna... I know you ready this boat for me but... I don't think I could use it that way.' He securely and carefully put her body on the side of the shore, taking out the bag of money then left it beside her sword before walking out the cave. Arriving outside it was already sunset and night was coming. He didn't mind as he searched around for firewood.

As he collect them he remembered one time when he and Anna talked about death when he was eight years old. It was only right after one of their Strategy Game and Phoenix lost against her.

 _"Hey Phoenix, what do you think about death?" Anna questioned as they started cleaning up._

 _"Death?" Phoenix questioned, halting his action as he ponder about the question. Anna chuckled, "You must be too young to think about those huh."_

 _Phoenix pouted, "I know I'm a child but stop thinking as if I'm too oblivious Anna." He whined, making Anna laugh._

 _"If you say so... well just saying but... if ever I died I want my body burn and rest under the sea." Anna said. Phoenix tilt his head,_ _"Why?"_

 _"Hmm..." Anna grinned, "Because I feel closer to my family deshishishi."_

He returned inside the cave with lots of firewood then placing it inside the boat. After that he carefully put her body on the boat, Phoenix gently caress the cover of her face before revealing it which still smiling and very peaceful as if she had experienced a life fulfilling with no regret.

Giving another last farewell, he pushed the boat away for the boat to move forward heading outside the cave. Phoenix waited until the boat reached outside the cave for the beautiful clear night and moon to reflect it.

Phoenix then went to his things to grab her sword, notebook and bag of money to secure them before heading to the take the last firewood he hadn't put then transformed his arms into wings. He took off to exit the cave using the same exit the boat had taken then landed on the top of the cliff. He quickly put everything down except the firewood before taking off ones again to chase the both. Phoenix concentrate himself until he successfully burned the firewood his talon was holding then placed it carefully on the boat.

By the time Phoenix returned back on the cliff, the fire had already spread around the boat. Phoenix watched as the boat burn and surely the body with it. He knew this action would cause to alert the Marines but he didn't care, this way they will know that they cannot harm her anymore because he saved her from the coming humiliation they're about to do to her body.

Phoenix brought out his sword from his waist, drawing it out from the scabbard then stab it on the ground with his whole strength. There will be no tomb for her as a memorial but he prayed at least let be his own sword become its replacement instead.

"Anna... watch over me." He whispered as he looked up the moon, "Because your wish... I will definitely fulfill it. That... I promise."

The wind blew toward him. It was cold but didn't really bother him. He could hear some woods crumbling. Looking down, he saw the burning boat had already sink with few woods still on fire. The body was gone as well, must have already sink as well.

The moon continue to reflect, so bright and beautiful that anyone would enjoy watching it. Taking a deep breath, for some reason he can't help but start singing a melody that he would probably titled it, the Lullaby of the Moon.

"Distant moon, so big and bright  
Softest silver glowing through the night  
High atop, the mountain gold  
Sun unseen, the world is cold

Here I wait, and here I stand  
Early morning northern hour hand  
Studying, in solitude  
Looking for, a hidden clue

I wish, to see this world through my own eyes  
To calm, the elders and silence their cries  
Because, of you I now gaze up and sing  
The lullaby of the moon"

He stared the sea where the moon reflects which was also the location where her body sink. Slowly and gently, he took the sword given to him then draw it out from its scabbard.

"Found at last, I steal away  
Moving faster through the silent shade  
Sea of stars, like flowers bloom  
Looking for, the hidden tomb

Here I found, the crescent blade  
Forged by Rakkor, surely lunar made  
Shining down, upon the earth  
Now they'll see, I'll prove my worth"

He turned to the sky as more emotion drawn into his voice.

"I wish, to see this world through my own eyes  
To calm, the elders and silence their cries  
Because, of you I now gaze up and sing  
The lullaby of the moon"

Remembering the Marines and how they group themselves against Anna, he embraced the sword as he felt anger who wants nothing but vengeance.

"Condemned me to death  
With my last breath  
Sorrow and anger  
Fill my head

Distant moon, so big and bright  
Softest silver glowing through the night  
High atop, the mountain gold  
Sun unseen, the world is cold"

Making up his mind, his eyes harden even with tears started to fall in complete resolution. He ends the melody as he raised the sword up pointing the moon.

Now I know, my chosen path  
Higher calling they will know my wrath  
Raise my relic blade  
I will not be swayed

With the might of the moon by my side."

. . . . . . . .

The End

Next chapter : Quest  
Update Date: May 4, 2018


	2. Quest

Two years ever since her death, Phoenix age of fourteen had discovered so many things about Marco the Phoenix. Through his investigation he had found that his name was quite famous due to being part of the Whitebeard Pirates and being the first commander and first mate himself. His image was older than his present and little quite confused why he looks almost like a pineapple. Checking his present from the water reflection, his hair was longer than the image since his hair was already in shoulder length and not feeling of cutting it he just tied them in ponytail style.

'Well I don't really care about that, it's in the past now.' He nodded as he agreed to himself. He took the small notebook that his late mother figure had given and read the content ones again.

* * *

In the second coming of fullmoon a grave tragedy shall come to the Whitebeard Pirates. Prevent the death of the fourth division commander, Thatch and subdue the offender Marchal D. Teach.

If failed to prevent his death, wait for the announcement in the newspaper about the second commander Fire Fist Ace then stealth your way to Marineford where the War of the Best shall commence. Monkey D. Luffy, the brother of Fire Fist Ace will come and rescue him and succeed, however it's not where it ends. Admiral Sakazuki known as Akainu will speak ill about Whitebeard, leading for Fire Fist Ace to return back and fight against him and soon attack the helpless and weak little brother. Ace will dash forward and used his body to protect his brother, leading to his death. Little later Marchal D. Teach whom he had known himself as Blackbeard had come and killed the captain of the Whitebeard Pirates, Edward Newgate who sacrificed himself to make his children escape, stole his devil fruit, leading him to unbelievably possess two devil fruit, Yami Yami no Mi and Gura Gura no Mi. However before his death, he bellowed something that will stir a new pirate era like Gol D. Roger did before his execution.

To atone your previous failure, prevent Portgas D. Ace's death from Akainu's hand and Whitebeard's death from Blackbeard.

Succeed and I am absolutely sure you will never regret it.

* * *

Phoenix took a deep breath as he looked at the empty sky, 'There's a lot to be done in the second part… and graver one as always... maybe it's expected.' His gaze return back to the note and ones again sigh but eyes held resolve, 'This is Anna's last wish, I will do whatever it takes not to fail her… it's all I can do.'

Following the small log post that's actually attach to the given notebook, he sailed alone to find the Whitebeard Pirates.

"Whitebeard…" He murmured, he doesn't recall anything… yet something about his phoenix soften 'Who are you?'

. . .

The first coming of fullmoon was the day he successfully reached the South Blue. He kept using Phoenix as his name than Marco and even made an effort to make his hair little longer to tie them, giving a little off image in case someone recognized him. He made sure to never use his devil fruit power and continue his training, never forgetting every lesson Anna had taught him.

In order to survive, Marco took the job of the Mercenary. Not many were not surprise by the chosen job because normally the person would become a pirate hunter to earn money but Mercenary, that could be anything which indeed it is. Either protect the important person or item, hunt or assassinate. Phoenix really didn't mind about it, what surprised him was that felt really natural to kill. He concluded that its due to being a pirate in his previous life that he didn't mind at all.

'Although I don't remember it.'

He continue his journey to chaise after the Whitebeard Pirates until finally he had arrived where they're currently dock. Wrapping himself using the cloak his mother figure had given to give camouflage upon his aura, he had decided sneak in to their party.

The island was forest type which gave him advantage to get near at the same time hid himself. He could see the crew was truly large, no longer wondering why the ship was too big that almost could compare to a giant's ship. They were happily drinking their sake, shouting or even singing.

Phoenix didn't mind them as he began searching the people he would recognize through the wanted posters. Finding one of them, he stealth himself to round the place until he reached where he could visibly see the teen whom he had remembered as Fire Fist Ace, the person who he will need to prevent his death if ever he failed the first mission.

'First I have to find the fourth commander.' Phoenix thought as he looked around. He saw the other commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates coming to join the second commander, he recognized them as Izo, Haruta and Vista. Then as if on cue his target was on sight, Fourth Division commander, Thatch arrived with a huge amount of food which to his little astonishment that Ace could eat them alone.

'He had the same appetite as Anna's.' Phoenix really can't help but sweat drop on the scene. His gazed turned to the Fourth Division which for some reason, something within him felt familiar and warm. 'Eh?'

"Gruhahahaha" A roared laughter was heard that made everyone stop just to see their captain or father to them, Whitebeard coming to join. Beside him was someone he recognized in the wanted poster, the Eleventh Commander, Kingdew. "I see my sons and daughters are having fun." He grinned happily just as he saw them smile and laugh loudly too.

"Oyaji come and join us!" Haruta exclaim happily. Whitebeard took the invitation as he sat with them.

The party continue, without knowing someone was watching them. Phoenix continue to eye on Whitebeard, feeling something really weird which never happen before, not even seeing his picture took any effect toward him, why now?

He could hear them calling him 'Oyaji' instead of 'Captain' or 'Whitebeard', the presence of this crew gave a really good impact toward Phoenix. It was so welcoming, it felt like home, a family.

'Family…' A sudden flashback, remembering how Anna never really liked being address as mother but still treat him like her own child, still somethings missing and for some reason this pirates could give what he lacks.

Unknowingly his right hand had risen to reach them, as if being pulled to show himself, join them… but remembering what he must be doing and what kind of consequence he'll gain for showing himself he immediately pulled himself back.

'N-no I can't I… I…' His eyes turned glassy, the scene before him for some reason felt really painful, so painful he can't stand watching anymore. 'I…'

He gave a silent withdrawal and thankful to his training under Anna that none of them had felt his presence. Ones far enough for the crew to be seen, he started releasing them.

'It hurts…' He cried silently as he clenched his chest where his heart was located. 'It hurts…' He kneeled down then began curling to himself. 'Why… I don't remember them… yet… yet I…'

The image of each of their faces, their smiles and joy, those commanders, especially Thatch then Whitebeard. Why does watching them looks painful? Why does it hurt? Does it have something to do with his past life? Because in his previous life, he knew them and treat them as same as how the others treat one another?

Within him, he could hear the cries of his devil fruit, phoenix.

'I see…' Phoenix thought as he curled himself more, making sure no sound will be released from his cries. 'This is longing… even if I don't remember… the phoenix inside me remember them… I miss them unconsciously… and it hurts the fact that the ones they knew, the man named Marco no longer exist.'

. . .

It took a huge courage for him to sneak the Whitebeard Pirates ones again. To his displeasure, he had eavesdropped about the whole commanders with Whitebeard Pirates talking about the dead comrade, Marco the Phoenix.

"Marco… wasn't that the dead commander you kept telling me about Thatch?" Ace questioned for confirmation which was answered by Thatch who nodded, "Yeah, I kept telling you how I always prank him and he always punished me for it, right… well I really miss the old time. No matter how much I had prank many of our brothers, his is always priceless. I really miss it."

"If only he didn't die that day, I'm really sure you will meet him Ace." Jiru the Fourteenth Division Commander said in nostalgia, truly miss the dead brother.

The youngest commander which was Haruta turned to their Captain/Father and questioned, "Do you think he's watching us Oyaji? Many said they're be up there in the sky but… I'm not really sure."

"I'm sure he's there watching us son." Whitebeard assured as his eyes reflect the same as everyone except for Ace who had never met him. "Marco had fought with everything he had to not only protect his brothers but also gain victory against our enemy… although if you ask me, I would rather see him alive than gain victory."

When he said those words, his eyes landed on the first divisions who were scattered around the crowed, sleeping due to drinking too much making them drunk.

To the captain's words, Phoenix had no idea what to think at all but he knew two word resurfaced and he whispered it. "I'm sorry."

None of them seemed to hear him, none except Ace who jolted a little before turning around to see if anyone there just said something but found none. All of them were little occupied from remembering their dead brother that they didn't noticed Ace's action at all.

Next day the voyage of the Whitebeard Pirates continued while Phoenix followed them from little far behind to keep distance at the same time cautious knowing they'll notice him ones they're on the crow's nest. Phoenix boat wasn't really much keeping up with the speed of the ship but that's fine, it works to his favor after all.

. . .

'The second fullmoon is almost coming.' Phoenix thought one night when he had decided to stare at the stars. He took a deep breath, gripping the sword given to him by Anna before passing away. 'If they are really my family in my previous life and I feel totally mess all because of them… then I really should assure this mission would become a success… no matter what…'

. . .

Faithful night, Phoenix excelled himself to the fullest as he entered the Moby Dick. He made sure no one saw him before heading forward.

'Anna wanted me to prevent the fourth commander's death yet she never mentioned where. I have to find him and fast...!'

He took a halt and hid, eyes focused on Thatch who's actually alone in the deck. He's looking at the sky with no regard of putting himself on guard in case of someone attack him from behind, so deep in thought. To his side was some kind of strange fruit which Phoenix concluded its the Yami Yami no Mi.

'No wonder Anna didn't say anything, you'll find him before you could sneak in... probably...' His real plan was to sneak in one of the windows on the ship but decided to check on the deck first to make sure but he needed to double careful in case someone was on crow's nest on watch.

'Now that I think about it...' Using his observation haki, he sensed no one other than Thatch on the deck, making him mentally frown, 'Just because you are known as Yonkos doesn't mean they should let their guard down.'

He sighed in disappointment until he felt something chilling, by instinct he covered himself using the cloak. What he saw ahead was a large man silently walked forward heading to Thatch. Phoenix narrowed his eyes on the approaching man until he saw a short dagger hidden behind him. His Phoenix side began to feel restless, as if it wanted to be brought out and attack the offender but held himself.

'My mission is to subdue him not kill him... I need to perfect my timing.' He knew one mistake could bring trouble to his existence. One save Thatch but could mistake as an offender and be hunted by this pirates which was a big no. Two save Thatch and leave immediately but still could cause to be hunted which was again a big no. Third save Thatch by letting him know the situation he's in... how?

Before he could decide however he saw the large man brought out his dagger, grinning madly as he get closer and Thatch still have no idea the coming danger behind him. With nothing left to lose, Phoenix run as fast as possible and just in time as this man thrust the dagger behind the commander's back but was blocked by a sword.

The sound of the clashing blade jolted the fourth commander's deep thinking, turning around just to witness a dagger was blocked by a long sword by someone who's wearing a cloak and hood hiding his face.

For the offender he can't believe someone will be there to stop his attempt much more someone he doesn't know. For Phoenix the situation had gone to his favor which was to his relief. With that in mind, Phoenix had pushed him away to give them both distance, Phoenix in front of Thatch in protective stance. The phoenix within him began to feel restless, just witnessing the attempt murder made it really angry.

"Who are you?" The man questioned and his voice gave a huge reaction toward his phoenix but held himself.

Instead of answering he gave his focus more about his mission. He dashed forward and attack the man which he had defended with his dagger. Phoenix continue his attack which actually doesn't have much pattern that became unpredictable where he'll attack next. The man did well to keep blocking his attack until Phoenix made a twist to his sword which the man took this timing to actually slash his sword away but instead of an advantage it was a mistake as Phoenix finally consent his phoenix side to transform his feet into a talon that gave shock to both offender and Fourth Commander, Phoenix smirked as he used this moment to actually give him a big hit by kicking his face using the transformed foot. He could feel the man blacked out and proved right when he landed on the ground with no consciousness.

Seeing he had successfully save the Fourth Commander and put the offender whom he had concluded to be Marchal D. Teach to unconsciousness, his mission was a success.

Phoenix breath in relief, glad that he had successfully finish Anna's last wish and in mind prayed for her peaceful rest.

Of course he knew for the fact the fourth commander will soon escape to his trance but never thought it would be that escape to his lips.

"Marco?"

As the name said, Phoenix slowly turned around to see the fourth commander in real shock and disbelief. At first he kind of concluded due to his power that he had called him Marco until he noticed his hood had fallen to actually reveal his face.

'Ahh...' Before he could react however, Thatch immediately dashed forward and hugged Phoenix.

Thatch could still not believe it, he was first shock about the fact that Teach, their long time brother had actually attempted to kill him from behind and he knew the fact that he could never defend himself because he's too lost in thought to notice the attempt then suddenly someone he doesn't know appeared before him and blocked the blade to save him. The two fought while he's still in shock can't move a muscle until the mysterious savior's hood had moved to reveal his identity which again double his shock because... there's no way Marco, his lost friend and brother was here and alive, just in time to save him as well. Unconsciously he spoke his name, making the said Marco actually faced him. He barely noticed his changes because his eyes were more focus around his eyes, an indication he knew that name which immediately lost control of himself as he lunched forward and hugged him.

For Phoenix he was shock, not expecting to actually hug him. Still something within him sadden, 'You know me... yet I don't know you.'

"Marco..." A sob, Phoenix could feel some wetness around his shoulder. Was he... crying?

"Your alive... you are actually alive!" His hug tightens, he really missed him.

Phoenix bit his lips hard enough force himself to push away his pain and sadness. When he can finally regain himself, he spoke for the first time. "You better look closely first."

Thatch had not expected that. His voice sounds... younger. Slowly he pulled back but not letting him go to actually give a full sight of his lost dead friend. He was shocked to see a young teen maybe around sixteen or younger, hair no longer in pineapple style but instead shoulder length tied in ponytail and impression no longer grumpy but instead young and almost innocent.

"Ma... Ma... eh?" Thatch was totally confused. He swiped his tears to get a better view and hope it's not real but when he looked again, his heart broken. "Bu-bu-but y-yo-you l-look like M-Marco..." He slowly let him go and stepped backward a little, still in disbelief that this boy was him.

Upon being let go, Phoenix actually attempted to run away from here but for some reason something within him told him to stop and stay. He felt he belong here at the same time... doesn't.

Seeing his body will not comply his desire to escape, he spoke lowly, "I will explain... but not here... especially not too many people or anyone than you." He went to pick up his sword then shealth it to its scabbard. His gaze turned to the unconscious body, "And we need to tie him up."

When Thatch's gaze turned toward Teach, anger resurfaced. "I will take of him. You go to my room and wait for me."

Phoenix thought for a moment before asking, "Your room?"

"Fourth Division hallway at the second ground floor third end to the left."

Phoenix numbly nodded before looking around until he found a rope. He approached to take it then gave the rope to Thatch. "Only you, I can't face the others right now."

Thatch nodded then took off. Before he could enter however Thatch shouted, "It might take a little while, I need to report this to Oyaji."

Knowing the address Oyaji was their captain, he ones again nodded before heading off. He got to Thatch's room successfully without being seen.

For Thatch, he had tied Teach securely before dragging him to their prison cells. The ones on the watch were surprise to see Thatch carrying Teach tied up and anger visible to his eyes which actually rare to happen to the prankster.

"Lock him and never let him escape. Be sure to wait for Oyaji's decision." Thatch said so deep that gave chill to the watchers and immediately complied as they took Teach away.

Thatch's next destination was the Captain's cabin where Whitebeard rest. Arriving to the door, he knocked and waited for a moment just to hear his permission to come in which he did. He saw his father sitting up and he knew he immediately saw his concern, anger and betrayal.

"What's wrong Thatch?" Whitebeard asked in concern as he direct him to come and had him sit beside him. Thatch did and slammed his head to his father's large knees, so defeated and angry.

Thatch took a deep breath to calm himself even for a bit before asking in almost a whisper, "Wha-what would you do... if one of my brothers... betrayed you?"

Whitebeard almost frown, "Betrayed you?" Thatch nodded numbly, "Betrayed by... killing you?"

This question immediately alarmed Whitebeard, "Thatch this is a serious accusation pointed to your brothers. You know this." And he knew he did. Thatch is the prankster of the crew but he knew boundaries, Thatch wouldn't lie to hurt his brother's feelings because out of all the commanders, Thatch is the most honest.

Thatch raised his head and Whitebeard was taken aback from his expression full of denial, disbelief, anger and betrayed. "I wish it is Oyaji... I'm..." His body began to tremble because remembering the blade that's actually pointed toward him, the blade that's supposed to kill him, the blade that he had no time to defend himself... he felt so angry and betrayed that he wanted to deny everything but Marco's return and the fact he saved him increased the feeling that it hurt so much. He began to curl himself which Whitebeard react to hug him to calm him down. He began crying too because he can't hold it anymore. "I thought I am home... I am safe..."

Whitebeard's eye softens, "You are home Thatch."

"But-"

"Look at me Thatch." It took a moment for him to do so and he began to cry more when he saw the love of his father toward him, so love and wanted that he and everyone else didn't acquired from their life. "You are home Thatch." Whitebeard repeated with tender and love toward his son, "You are here with your family, you are safe."

That made Thatch cried even more but with the mix of happiness. "Thank you... Oyaji... I'm sorry..."

"Shhh...it's alright Thatch." Whitebeard sooth but deep with those was a promise of death to the person who made Thatch feel this way. "I know it's hard for a moment Thatch but I want to know the truth. What happened?"

It took a moment before Thatch told him about his deep thinking about the devil fruit he found, so deep that he didn't notice someone approaching behind him with a dagger in hand and was about back stab him if aren't for someone to save him and put him to unconsciousness. He also plead not to ask this person's identity but assured his Oyaji this savior is safe and now in his room waiting for him. Whitebeard nodded, knowing sooner or later he would meet this savior and will give his best gratitude for saving his son's life.

"Where is Teach?" He asked and there's an underlining fury to his voice. Thatch answered, "After tying him, I carried and place him in prison cell, told the watchers to wait for your orders."

Whitebeard nodded before carefully standing up, he looked to his son softly, "I will go and see him. Thatch I would call the commanders after I took a peek on Teach and tell them the whole story. You should return back because I know you will have some important discussion to this savior of yours. Please tell him he has my greatest gratitude for saving you and hope we could meet."

Thatch smiled softly, "I will Oyaji." And he will make sure they will.

Whitebeard nodded as both went out the room and had their separate ways.

As Whitebeard approach the prison cell, his dark aura became visible that could suffocate or make anyone tremble in fear because after all, the fury of the strongest man in the world is total bad news. No one harms his family and the family that betrayed the family shall take the greatest punishment.

For Thatch, he first went to the deck to take the devil fruit before returning to his cabin, ignoring the worried glance of his brothers he had come across knowing he's wearing a tired expression and most likely an indication he had cried. Upon his arrival to his room, he first didn't notice his visitor around his room until he saw him hidden on the side waiting which made him relief he didn't escape. He went in and closed the door, not forgetting to lock it then put the devil fruit to his night stand. He also offered him to sit on his spare chair which he did and so he took the other one.

"So..." Thatch wasn't really sure how to begin this conversation. To his relief the teen began it, "I'm sure you need answers to your confusing questions."

Thatch can't help but smile shyly, "Y-yeah... but other than that well... thank you for saving me from Teach's attempt of killing me. Oyaji also gave his gratitude and wish to meet you when you had decided to see him. To give you assurance I didn't tell much other than you saving me."

"Thank you." Phoenix can't help but say it because he's not ready to face his previous life's family. He faced Thatch, "I think it's better for me to explain everything first so you can collect your questions later on." Thatch nodded knowing it's the best action. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"I live in the island called Bud Bud Island in North Blue, been raised by a woman named Anna and taught me almost everything I know. Ever since I was little I felt really different and the reason of it is this." By bringing up his left hand, a blue flame appeared before it and Thatch wasn't faltered, he looks nostalgic by just seeing it. "I had questioned Anna multiple times why I have this power and merely told me I should find out on my own and I did. I soon found it might have something to do with Devil Fruits that were rare to find, but I don't remember eating one which confused me so Anna gave me a deal, if I could defeat her even ones she will answer everything I needed to know."

Phoenix paused for a moment before continuing.

"For that reason I had trained myself really hard in hand-to-hand combat, swordsmanship and my devil fruit power just to surpass her. I even follow her rules such as never showing my capability to the villagers, more so my devil fruit power for my own safety… but…" He gripped his hand that immediately noticed, "A disaster happened, giving me no choice but use my strength… but then I act careless that someone able to stab my arm, that's when my devil fruit power is revealed. They were all shock by it, not really expecting me to have some powers."

Phoenix really didn't like recalling that day, but he has to do it.

"After witnessing my power, that Tenryuubito bastard ordered to capture me and I fought back but... they made a dirty move, taking a child as hostage if a fought back the became a reason for them to successfully trapped me. Before everything could turn out worst, Anna appeared and save me and that child from them. Before any of those knights could speak out loud, Anna began killing them, not caring if those villagers actually saw her doing it. Because of this, we are forced to leave. We kept running until more of them found us. I wanted to help but Anna persist me to stay hidden and kept fighting."

Phoenix showed him the small notebook.

"On her last breath, she had given me this and her last words before dying. One of her dying wish is to prevent a certain tragedy that's about to happen, which happened to be your faithful death Fourth Commander."

Thatch gulp knowing what he means.

"And you are here now and alive, I had succeeded my mission." Phoenix took a breath to release his tension before eyeing the fourth commander. "This is the reason I am here, just to prevent your coming death and subdue Marchal D. Teach as Anna wished for me to do."

"So…" Thatch began as he absorbed everything he had heard about his life, "This is the reason huh…"

Phoenix nodded for his confirmation.

"The-then… how about your devil fruit power? How come you…" Thatch became hesitant but still kept going, "Look almost like… our Marco…?"

Phoenix became sadden knowing he's hurting and seeing him hurt also hurt him too and he knew the reason why.

"Wha… what do you know about Tori Tori no Mi model phoenix?"

"Eh?" Thatch wasn't expecting that question. "What I… well… it's the rarest devil fruit even for Logia type. Had a great regeneration ability, could fly by turning into a phoenix."

Phoenix waited for him to tell more but sensing that's all he knew, he can't help but smile a little. "It's true that phoenix had those abilities. But…" His eyes turned little harden, "Do you know there's more of it, especially about death?"

That shocked Thatch, not knowing there's more that maybe even their Marco doesn't know himself. Phoenix smiled sadly, finally figuring out the reason they kept believing he's dead because they didn't know, who could blame them, even he doesn't know it.

"The other ability is called rebirth."

"Rebirth? As in… something like resurrection?"

Phoenix nodded, "Anna told me in this notebook, about my ability ones I met death. My body itself will burn, returning me to ashes and before you knew it, a toddler self shall appear. Its resurrection."

Slowly but surely Thatch could see where this conversation was heading and he knew well what it means. The person is indeed his supposed to be dead Marco, the person who had return back to life, his best friend.

"Marco…" Ones again Thatch lunched himself and hugged him. This time Phoenix was no longer surprise but what he had seen in the fourth commander's eyes kind of hurt him. His words only add the pain in his heart. "You are alive… you return back to us… Marco…"

Phoenix bit his button lips before continuing, "There's more about it unfortunately."

Thatch pulled himself away, knowing Marco would have wanted him to hear it but his eyes were already blurry, he's crying again.

Phoenix had no choice but to look away as he admits the painful truth. "This fruit indeed have a power to resurrect the user by returning them back into a baby… but that also means resetting."

"Resetting?"

"It means I will know nothing like everyone else who are born in this world Fourth Division Commander." His address had jolted Thatch and his next sentence felt like his world had torn apart. "I do not remember you nor everyone else. I am also not the same as Marco you all know, I am different with no recognition about my past life." He closed his eyes, "And my name… This whole time I thought my name is Phoenix, not Marco. I just learn that's actually my name when Anna told me in her dying state. Not counting Anna's revelation toward my real name, none had ever called me Marco, nor someone called me by that name, you are the first."

It was hard to process, he really can't believe what he's hearing. So Marco forgot them? He forgot him and the Whitebeard Pirates? About Oyaji? About himself?

Phoenix could see Thatch's disbelief and pain and he knew it's hard to accept such fact. 'But it has to be done.' Phoenix thought, 'This way we can both part ways. I will continue living as well as doing everything I can to never across them again, for both side's sake.'

It was a long silence until finally Thatch began to speak.

"So you don't really remember everything? Not even me?" Little nervous but Phoenix answered, "I'm sorry."

This made Thatch cry even more, "Is… is there a way to return them back?"

"I had been following your ship and watching you people from afar. Nothing had jolted my memories of my past. I'm sorry but I believe it's impossible, just like the people out there don't remember their previous life before they became a who they are now. If I ask you surely you won't be able to answer my question."

Thatch looked down as he gripped his fist tightly, this is too much.

"You should rest." Phoenix told to the fourth commander knowing he had gone so much in just one night. Not only he was betrayed and almost die but also learn the fact the supposed dead friend was actually alive but with the twist of resetting life.

Thatch shook his head like a stubborn child, "N-no... I..."

"I won't leave." Phoenix assured knowing that's what exactly he's worried about. "I don't think I could leave anyway... after what happened."

Thatch looked at his eyes to search for any lies but found nothing but honesty. It made him relief, "Please do." He whispered which Phoenix heard clearly, giving a smile.

Soon Thatch used his own sleeping bag to sleep in while Phoenix used the bed. Phoenix really didn't mind using sleeping bag or the floor to sleep but Thatch insist so before anything could escalate Phoenix had no choice but to agree. Now Thatch was in deep asleep, tiredness was too visible to see and Phoenix won't be surprised if he woke up cranky.

'He acts like a child.' Phoenix thought as he remembered his little time with him.

Softly he went out to bed and approached Thatch to make sure he's deeply asleep before gently carried his body in bridal way. If anyone saw this, it would either be funny or surprising because a young teen actually carried an adult in ease. Phoenix placed Thatch's unconscious body to his bed gently and put the cover around him.

"May you rest without nightmares." Phoenix whispered gently with a smile. Soon enough he began to sing a smooth lullaby in hope Thatch wouldn't be having any bad dreams, not noticing a twitch in Thatch's lips.

. . .

Almost Afternoon and Phoenix was proven wrong when he thought he would wake up cranky.

"RISE AND SHINE and welcome MORNING~!" Thatch exclaim so bright that Phoenix could hardly blink from sight. "Hey its morning kid and we need to head out so I could start cooking and introduce you to everyone. Oh they'll be thrilled to see you." His voice sound so excited that last night event had not occurred at all.

Phoenix was having a hard time processing his words. What does he mean he'll head out with him and meet them? He didn't make any decision meeting the whole Whitebeard Pirates.

"Fourth Commander"

"Thatch"

"Huh?"

"Call me Thatch kid, that's my name not Fourth Commander."

Phoenix frown, "In exchange call me Phoenix and not kid... Thatch..." Thatch blinked before grinning brightly, "Okay but I really prefer calling you Marco. Can I call you by your name?"

"My... name..." Phoenix never ask that question before, not even to himself. He's really used of being called Phoenix than Marco. Still, being called Marco felt right for some reason. To respond his question, he nodded. "I guess so."

"Great!" Thatch exclaim brightly. "Marco I need to head out to make breakfast and-"

"It's almost noon." Phoenix corrected as he went out to see the position of the sun. "You must have sleep too much to miss morning."

"Eh? Y-you can tell time by seeing the sun?" Thatch questioned in amazement. Phoenix faced him and nodded, "Time is essential."

"True" Thatch said gloomy due to not actually waking up early to help make breakfast and he's a chef dammit! Remembering what he needs to do, he brightens up. "Well, how about I give you a tour."

"Tour?" Phoenix was becoming confuse now.

"Yeah tour." Thatch smiled brightly, "This is your new life Marco and because its new you don't remember any of the ship's places. So let me took the honor of touring you here in your previous life's home."

Seeing what he's planning to do, Phoenix began to panic. "Wa-wait Thatch I-"

"Let's go!" Taking his arms, he began dragging him out the room and now marching happily.

Phoenix tried to escape but he found his grip really tight but not in discomfort. Phoenix really panics, "Thatch d-don't I... I'm still..."

Thatch banged the entrance galley that jolted his brothers and sisters who were currently present.

"This my friend is the Galley, sanctuary to those who are always hungry." Thatch said as he waved his free hand around the galley. Then he dragged him where the large kitchen with his divisions were located, "This is the kitchen where we chefs cook the whole meals of the crew."

"Commander!" One of them greeted, obviously he and the rest were worried about their commander after hearing the news what happened last night. The only reason no one was out to his room was because Whitebeard told them not to disturb his rest and need to be given some space.

"Yo and sorry that I wasn't able to join making breakfast but I will for lunch. Got to go now, I need to tour our dear lost friend around Moby Dick." Thatch said with a large grin. This relief everyone before turning to their visitor which they almost thought he had the same figure as their dead first commander but younger.

Before they could check more about the teen, Thatch had drag him away. Thatch had brought him to many places. Phoenix as being dragged noticed the crew familiarity toward him but can't pinpoint the what or who, some got it right being thought him as the dead first commander and not ones he answered to give them the answer to their confusion.

The tour continued until they finally went out deck for Phoenix to see more people. All eyes were at first to Thatch and became relief of seeing him happy and not down and gloomy after hearing what happened then their eyes shifted to him that one's again gave confusion.

"This is the deck, really large is it!" Thatch said with a grin.

Phoenix was unable to answer, he's more focused on the crew's thought when he felt being drag ones again. His eyes widen when he's actually being drag on the place where their captain was sitting on with the rest of the commanders who were discussing about something.

Whitebeard with his commanders where actually assuring Ace it wasn't his fault about Teach's action due to being a second commander himself when Thatch appeared with someone else. Everyone especially Ace were relief to see their usual Thatch after what happened to him when they noticed someone with him whom they believe to be the one who saved him that night. Everyone except Ace had their eyes widen when they saw the almost identical figure of the young teen to someone dear to them.

Finally, Thatch let him go as he wave his both hands around them, "And that concludes the tour. Marco meet our captain and Oyaji, Edward Newgate known as Whitebeard the strongest man in the world." He pointed his captain then the other commanders too as he introduced them. "Our second commander, Portgas D. Ace known as Fire Fist Ace, third commander Jozu known as Diamond Jozu due to his devil fruit, fifth commander Vista known as Flower Sword Vista, sixth commander Blamenco, seventh commander Rakuyo, eighth commander Namur he's a fishman, ninth commander Blenheim, tenth commander Curiel, eleventh commander Kingdew, twelveth commander and our youngest so far commander Haruta, thirteenth commander Atmos known as Water Buffalo Atmos, fourteenth commander Jiru known as Speed Jiru, fifteenth commander Fossa and our sixteenth commander Izo and to be clear he's male and like to wear kimonos."

None dared to speak, the commanders were eyeing on the teen while he returned the gaze. Most the of the crew had gathered around the deck as well to know more about the teen, especially why he looks almost identical to their dead first commander.

"So you are the one who saved Thatch last night." Out of anyone, only Ace was able to speak as he approached the teen and gave his gratitude by bowing in front of him, "Thank you very much for saving our friend, you don't know how grateful you had done for me and everyone here. I'll take responsibility to Teach so rest assure."

Phoenix blinked for a moment before nodding as his answer.

"Ace you don't really have to take responsibility." Thatch said as he pat Ace's back, "It's not your fault about what's about to happen to me."

"Thatch" Ace glared his friend, "You almost die, do you really think I could just sit back and do nothing?"

"Really Ace calm down." Thatch said as he raised both of his hand, trying to calm his friend.

This scene was enough to make Phoenix chuckle, taking the whole's crew attention toward him. "Now I see why..." The sound of his voice was almost like Marco but younger. "You're an interesting one Portgas D. Ace."

Ace blinked, little confuse. Phoenix smirked before turning to their captain who's eyes still on him. He gulped, 'Well I had been cornered, better go on and do something I might regret later.' Taking a deep breath, he took a step forward and bowed a little. "It's an honor to meet you Whitebeard and his crew. My name is Marco Phoenix, fourteen years old. I just happened to be nearby when last night event happened, I am glad that my sudden appearance and intrusion didn't cause any trouble to you and your crew."

Everyone were silent, processing the fact this young teen's name was Marco.

Out of everyone, Thatch actually scoff. "'Happened to be nearby'? Really? Marco my old I-thought-dead brother you should have just said it's because of your mother figure's last wish to prevent my actual death bed."

Phoenix frown as he faced the cook, "May I remind you I am no longer your brother. I have no recollection of any of my previous life's memories and-"

"I know Marco geez but that doesn't really mean we can't all start over again." Thatch pointed that widen his eyes, taken aback from his words. "Wha... what?"

"Start over again." Thatch repeated. "I want to know about the new Marco, become brothers and sail under Oyaji. Doesn't matter if you can no longer regain your previous life's memories because that's all in the past, I want to focus on the present and future."

For some reason Phoenix was unable to move nor speak. That actually never crossed his mind. He had decided to live on his own and make sure that he and the Whitebeard Pirates will never cross one another again for both side's sake, but Thatch was suggesting otherwise. Instead of him leaving for both sake, he wanted him to stay with them not to continue what they had left between them and his previous life but as his new him and them.

Whitebeard who finally regain himself from too much shocking discovery had turned to his fourth commander, "Thatch?"

Thatch glanced at Phoenix who seems occupied from his words. Knowing he won't be able to explain for a while, he had decided to take the position and hope he won't get angry. He repeated what Phoenix had told him last night, his past and his mission. He ended the whole explanation by telling them the other power of the phoenix that most likely their Marco didn't even know, telling them this person was indeed Marco but the reset one.

Understanding everything, those who had actually met the First Division Commander teared up, mostly the commanders that before Phoenix knew it he was hugged by many, Thatch included.

For Whitebeard he was really surprised about the fact his own son wasn't actually dead but returned to the beginning. He was really happy and sad at the same time, happy because his son is actually alive he couldn't be happier about that fact, sad however is because he had return but without his memories toward them and the chances of him remembering was low to zero. Still Thatch's word echoed and surely to everyone else that yes they can start all over again. The Marco they knew from the past will never be forgotten and that's the fact but there's also the fact this new Marco could give them a lot of changes that would surely add more fun within their family.

"Son" Whitebeard spoke deeply that made everyone stop their group hug and gave way for their father to approach their long-lost-dead brother.

Phoenix who felt being freed finally took a huge breath, because none of them actually thought he's already suffocating from the lack of air. As he does he felt someone large coming his way. Turning to that direction he saw it was their Captain approaching him, to his own surprise there's tears pouring down as well. Before he could speak, he was softly pulled to the captain and hugged, not as tight as the rest but he could feel the presence of love and happiness toward the large man.

"Welcome home Marco... my son." His words were full of love that really stun the young teen. He felt the notebook from his pocket fall down the floor, it was opened where there's a writing that made Phoenix looked down to read it.

* * *

When Whitebeard welcome you with open arms, never forget to say "I'm home" Phoenix...

* * *

His eyes shift to the large man hugging him before releasing a soft breathing and replied in soft tone, "I'm... home..."

Hearing his word cheered everyone because finally they felt like a whole family again.

"Everyone let's party!" Thatch shouted and everyone roared in cheer.

Before Phoenix knew it everyone were drinking, laughing, eating, gaming and etc. As he watched everything he can't help but ask loudly.

"Is this normal?" He heard laughter from behind then felt an arm rounded his neck just to see it was Vista. "That's very normal, we're pirates!" A loud cheer of agreement was heard.

Phoenix sigh, "Fifth commander"

"Vista"

"Vista your heavy." Vista immediately adjust his weight over him. "Sorry Marco forgot you're a kid."

"I'm fourteen"

"Still a kid."

"I prefer to be called teen or young teen but not kid."

That made everyone laugh.

Ace grinned widely, "Who would really have thought the one who saved Thatch is actually the lost brother and I must say it's a very good to meet you." He began eating large amount of food. To those who took a peek on what Phoenix's reaction would be after seeing their second commander eat, they never expect for him to see it normal.

"But you know, I'm kind of curious about this Anna so I took a little research and found something interesting." Haruta said as she brought out a paper for them to see. "Anna known epithet as Blood Dancer Anna was wanted two years ago and died in the hands of the marine. She became wanted after poisoning a large number of nobles and massacred not one but many Tenryuubito." They noticed Phoenix downcast from the cause of her death. "It says there's another person who became wanted as well but due to not knowing the appearance nor its name he was classified as Cloak Man. The report say this Anna pushed the cloak man off the cliff for him to get away while she fought the marines until death."

"They thought she did." Phoenix decided to add on knowing they would ask him about it, "When I return back the battlefield I had seen many dead marines, Anna however was missing. I searched for her when I heard them talking about not finding her and when I did... she's not dead but almost due the loss of too much blood and grave wounds. That's when she gave me this notebook and her sword, ask me to fulfill her last wish and live as who I truly am... Marco the Phoenix."

"Marco" Haruta whispered in concern.

He took a deep breath to continue, "In her last breath, her last words were... If anyone told you, you don't deserve to live, question them. If I don't deserve to live then who gave you a right to live, who gave you a right to judge who exist and who doesn't. Because I believe that ones you are born in this world, you have an automatic right to live and no one had a power to take that right from you, not even yourself... Now let me prove to you that I am glad and happy for you to live and die for your safety. I love you and I'm sorry for keeping so many things from you. Now at this point you must live as you really are... Marco... Marco the Phoenix..."

Those who heard were driven to silence, especially Ace who still until now question about his existence.

For a long silence, Izo questioned heavily, "Why did she... told you that?"

Phoenix curled himself and that's when everyone realized how afraid their new Marco actually was.

"Ever since that day... the day those... tenryuubito arrive to our island... he gave orders to capture every single one of us to become slaves... went to the point my power was revealed after saving a grandma who's very kind to me... they're about to take me when... Anna appeared and killed them, even the World Noble and the knights, living none of them to escape. This was enough to give fear those who live in the village so Anna threaten change their location because if no one does she will kill them which gave them an automatic response to gather their things and escape... Then Anna told me to sail on the next island and wait for her. I didn't know why she told me to wait and not escape together until I found why... she... took all the lives of all unconscious knights to prevent leaks but... one of them woke up and reported about me. This cause an assumption that it was me who had done it. In order to shift their priority... Anna waited for the Marines to arrive, fought against them then escaped. Hunt another Tenryuubito ship that's supposed to return back to Mariejois then massacred them with no remorse, fought another marines then escaped to reunite with me again."

He paused before continuing.

"Anna and I being chased almost day and night. Anna kept fighting and prohibiting me of either helping or showing myself. She... pushed herself so hard to the point I blame myself for everything and actually blame my existence and powers of it... Although Anna insist I mustn't because to begin with, she's the one who started it by poisoning the crops that killed a lot of nobles."

All became sad toward Marco and angry toward themselves for not being there when their brother needed them, mostly furious toward the Tenryuubito for making Marco question about his existence.

"Marco" The Phoenix didn't move from his curled self. He felt someone comforting him which he knew it was Whitebeard. "Ever since you step forward the sea, you are already a child of the sea. No matter what past you bear or what kind of darkness lures within you." His eyes harden in resolute, "If anyone harms my son, they will face me first before they get to you."

His promising words really shocked Phoenix and he could hear some saying they will too and another until it became a cries of many. This caused him to feel his heavy burden to be lift off, knowing he's no longer alone. He whispered, "No need now because they thought I died... but I appreciate it... Cap... Whi-Whitebeard... ehh..."

Whitebeard gave a loud laughter and joined by the others. They never heard their Marco stumble in words before, now even if he's a new Marco it's still new and funny.

"You may have a new life but feel free to call me Oyaji like the rest Marco. New or old you are still my son."

Phoenix blushed so hard that he had to curl himself ones again to hide it. Everyone kept laughing except Ace who's actually in deep thought. He recalled Phoenix words that this Anna told him.

 _"Because I believe that ones you are born in this world, you have an automatic right to live and no one had a power to take that right from you, not even yourself."_

Ace sigh deeply as he looked above the sky, 'Automatic right huh... even if it means it's the son of the demon... you still have a right to... exist?'

Ace kept pondering the words that he didn't sense Phoenix approaching him until he called.

"Ace" His gazed turned to Phoenix who has a serious expression and a notebook in hand. "Anna in this note told me to tell you this if ever we meet personally." Ace sat straightly to hear what it's about to say. Phoenix looked at the notes and read out loud.

"Portgas D. Ace I'm Anna someone you know very well told me a lot about you. I had left a message for you in hope Phoenix had met you personally. Ace please live more, because someone out there wanted to meet you. That someone was your other brother, Sabo. Sabo is part of the Revolutionary Army, leading as the Revolutionary Dragon's number two. Their current location as I had ones confirmed before is Baltigo. Before meeting him however there's something you must know, Sabo had lost his memories, it happened when his small boat was burned by Tenryuubito and currently doesn't remember you nor Luffy, that's the reason he had never told you he's actually alive... He will only do ones he reached the news about the War of the Best and learned your death which he had totally regret for not coming there for your rescue. If you are Ace who doesn't know about the War of the Best ask Phoenix, it is his second mission if ever he had failed to save Thatch."

Ace had a lot to process. One his brother Sabo whom he believed was dead but if Anna said was true, he's actually alive and currently part of the Revolutionary Army. Two his brother Sabo doesn't remember him nor Luffy, the reason he didn't come to tell them he's actually alive nor any indication that could say he's indeed alive. Third was something he had never expected, he died and from the looks of things its early death and it's in war but war with whom and why, who would dare declare war to the Whitebeard Pirates? Fourth what does she mean being rescued? Sabo regret not rescuing him? If the amnesia said was true well it's only natural, he won't be there for his... rescue...?

"What war? Why regret rescuing me? How did it start?" Ace questioned and everyone wanted to hear it too because its war and someone actually declared war against Whitebeard the strongest man in the world.

Phoenix search about the war until he found it.

"The war was called War of the Best, a war between Whitebeard Pirates and Marines." That shocked them. "Anna didn't say much information but all it says because the Marine had planned your execution in Marineford."

"Wait, Ace was captured!?" Jozu exclaim in disbelief. Phoenix shook his head, "He's not captured but was handed over by Marchal D. Teach." The revelation shocked them. Phoenix continued, "If we look closely, if Thatch actually died last night then Ace as you all noticed felt very responsible and took off to find Teach and kill him but maybe he did not expect the devil fruit that's actually known as Yami Yami no Mi, a devil fruit that could neutralize any devil fruit user's power."

That gave another shock but Thatch felt different, he felt horror because it would be his own carelessness that could lead Ace and the other crew to be led to war.

"From my second mission if ever I failed the first, Ace maybe in the platform of execution but Monkey D. Luffy, Ace's little brother who also infrared Impel Down just for his rescue went to war and fought with one thing in mind and save him was able to free him and pirates made a run but Admiral Sakazuki known as Akainu had bad mouth about Whitebeard, leading you to fight him."

Ace had to use everything he could in order not to burn everything. He had pushed himself to calm down before asking, "Was that how I died? Because of my personality of not running in the fight?" To his surprise Phoenix shook his head.

"Instead of continuing fighting you, Akainu head off to kill your little brother instead." That widen Ace's eyes in disbelief. "Luffy from this notes don't look like he had enough strength to either dodge or run, he must have seen him coming in front of him with no strength to save himself." Phoenix took a deep breath before revealing them the truth, "Instead of your brother, you intercept and used your own body to protect him. You died in his arms."

Ace felt horror, body trembling because imagining it actually happened made him sick, how much more when it actually happened? Imagining himself in Luffy's place doubled it. Thatch was no exception because he now felt responsible if ever that will actually happen.

Phoenix took deep breath ones again before facing Whitebeard who has an unreadable expression. "After Ace's death, Whitebeard will soon follow by sacrificing himself to have the rest escape." That made them everyone felt horror. "You are killed by Teach who became part of the Shichibukai after handing Ace over the Marines. He took your Gura Gura no Mi to become his own." He looked away, "The notes said Marchal D. Teach was the first person who had two devil fruit powers. How he done it must have something to do with Yami Yami no Mi. On the other hand, you had said something in your final breath, leading another new era of Pirates just like Gol D. Roger did ones in his execution."

Whitebeard closed his eyes, somehow knowing what he had bellowed for the world to meet the new era. He didn't really mind what's about to happen to him, he really would rather die fighting than in bed. As he processed everything knowing well the real reason the war actually happened was because of Ace's parentage, something clicked.

"Your second mission, it's about preventing Ace's death." It's not a question knowing its true. Phoenix glanced to him and added, "And so is yours."

Whitebeard's eyes harden, how can Anna actually ask something like this heavy to a young teen to deal with? Punishment for his failure in saving Thatch or huge trust he could actually do it. Since he had never met her he had no right to judge her.

Before things could go more depressing it broke when Thatch began his crocodile tears and rocket himslf to hug Ace.

"Ace my brother I'm sorry because of my carelessness and died there you will have to face something that you don't deserve to happen! Ace how can I redeem myself to you? Should I kill myself as my apology, should I drown myself, please tell me!"

Ace began pushing him but he won't budge at all, "Let me go Thatch! Let me go!"

"Let him go Thatch because it's not only him you should be apologizing." Turning around, Thatch saw the dark looks of his brothers, weapon in hands. "G-gu-guys?"

"It's time for punishment... Thatch." Haruta said so dark that Thatch began to shriek and run for his life, everyone chasing him.

Phoenix could only blink, not expecting that kind of reaction. Observing closely there's no real anger within those eyes, only determination which he was sure about not letting it happen no matter what, they would protect their whole family, especially Ace and the said person looks very down founded and never noticed the determination within them.

"Ace" He heard Whitebeard approaching Fire Fist and whispered something that made Ace tear up and nodded. Whitebeard smile before turning to Phoenix. Gaze was enough for Phoenix to receive the silent message that made him smile. He returned the message which made Whitebeard laugh heartedly.

 _You are my son and I will protect you with my life._

 _Don't take everything too much, give us some credit._

 _. . ._

Later, Phoenix was questioned about something that confused him.

"Yoi?" Phoenix tilt his head in confusion.

"You used to add those words in either middle or last of your sentence Marco." Izo explained. Rakuyo grinned, "We asked your previous life ones and just said its very normal for him."

"And now that I noticed, I haven't heard you say that word Marco." Jozu pointed.

Phoenix was totally confuse. Why would he add 'yoi' to every sentence?

"Hoy are you listening to us?" Thatch questioned that for some reason making Phoenix felt a vain pop to his head for their persistent questions. He sigh before surrendering, "I told you I have no memories of my past life so how would I know. Beside don't you think it might had something to do with my previous life's birthplace? For example their wherever my actual birthplace was they had that natural accent to the point my previous life always say its normal."

"Birthplace huh, I wonder where the past Marco's birthplace was." Jozu wondered, "I remember asking ones but he didn't answer."

"Oyaji might know." Thatch pointed. "Should we ask?"

"Sure." Rakuyo respond.

"Oyaji!" The Fourth Commander and Eight Commander called as they approach the captain.

Izo chuckled before turning to Phoenix, "Out of curiosity Marco, what do you feel about the yoi word? Does it ring any bell?"

Phoenix blinked for a moment before trying to his lips, "Yoi... yoi... yoi... yoi..." He doesn't remember anything about those word nor feel any different but he felt his phoenix purred from a nostalgic word. It made him chuckle before responding to the Sixteenth Commander, "I don't but my phoenix does."

Izo nodded as he accept his answer, "Still, I'm glad to have you back Marco." His voice was too happy and sincere that it had taken Phoenix a back for a moment.

"Re-really?" Phoenix unconsciously questioned because even though everyone had accepted of who he is now, the doubt of making them hurt still lingers to his mind.

Sensing his insecurity, Izo flopped down to equal their height then stroke his head to make the young teen face him. "Yes." He answered softly and absolute, "If you still doubt it then we will continue to assure you. Everyday if necessary until you feel accepted." He smiled, "Before you are always the one who assure us and take responsibility to each everyone of us, always leading us in place of Oyaji if necessary and always protecting and keeping us together. You had done so much for us to the point that it actually pained us when we heard you died. But now you are back, doesn't matter if you are reset one because for us you are back and that's all that matters."

"I agree with Izo." The young teen turn to Jozu who's giving a soft and gentle look of assurance. He flopped down as well then softly pat his back, "You are ones our oldest brother but now you are our youngest, this time, let us be an older brothers for you Marco." He grinned, "Let's make some new memories."

Phoenix's eyes sparked for a moment because even though they always mentioned his previous life, nothing in their eyes tells they're seeking the old him. They were all looking on the him now, that was enough to make some few tears drop as he looked down in shame for doubting them for a moment.

He nodded and whispered, "Thank... you..."

Both Commander smiled for the young teen and promised to themselves that this time, they will repay all the kindness their old Marco had given to his new self. They are brothers, a family and no family will pull them apart. Be it a new or old, life or death, nothing can keep them apart, never.

Soon enough Thatch and Haruta with a dragging Ace approached Phoenix to invite him to their new coming prank which immediately Izo lectured them for corrupting the youngest to their stupidity which they resort back saying its for fun and not stupidity. The quarrel of both side made Phoenix laugh, feeling safe and free.

From afar, Whitebeard smiled for his once first-mate, first commander and oldest son now their most youngest and vulnerable son. He had gone so much and he knew the pain and anger the Marines had created to his heart still linger even though he had never voiced it, this time he will have nothing to worry about because he is home with his brothers and sisters. Nothing will separate them again. Never.

. . .

Evening when the Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates with his commanders plus Phoenix who was forced to attend began their meeting concerning about Marchal D. Teach. They had begun interrogating him and told his innocent and only been framed by a child. When the said child appeared before him Teach accused him as impostor and tainting the Whitebeard's Phoenix honor. None of course believed him, his aura and power was enough proof that he's indeed Marco and they knew the whole story about how it happened.

"It's pretty obvious about what to do with him after he attempt killing Thatch." Fossa said darkly and everyone except Thatch, Phoenix, Whitebeard and Ace nodded.

Thatch sigh weakly, remembering last night still feel hurt and betrayal. Ace wasn't sure if death was the simplest way for his punishment, he had attempt to kill Thatch and if he ever succeeded he will surely do what Phoenix had told them leading to war and his and Oyaji's death which for him was unacceptable. Whitebeard was pondering the best action because he doesn't want just Teach death but also warn the Marines and the World Government about what's coming if ever they come after his sons. Phoenix was reading the notebook, busy in solving the puzzle of her notes.

"What is a better punishment for traitors like Teach?" Izo asked darkly.

"We're pirates! We could drown him." Curiel suggest. Blamenco grinned, "We could burn him alive, Ace had a right to do that."

"Humiliate him in front of everyone." Namur suggested. Blenheim grinned, "Gladly take it."

"For some reason it's not satisfying." Rakuyo said which made them nodded in agreement. Haruta glanced at Phoenix and asked, "What do you think Marco?"

Phoenix didn't expect to be questioned. "Huh?"

"I'm asking what do you think?" Haruka repeated.

Phoenix blinked, "I'm not a commander."

"We know, we just want to hear some inputs." Jiru said grinning. Phoenix thought for a moment before struggling, "I have no idea."

"Well... I guess that's natural." Vista murmured before turning to Ace, "What about you Ace? Out of all of us only you and Oyaji have most right to judge."

"Well I could see Thatch won't have any input after what almost happened to him." Jozu commented that made Thatch downcast, "Sorry everyone."

"You don't have to apologize, we understand." Izo assured before all attention went to Ace.

Ace thought about a possible punishment but found nothing satisfying. He gazed his father, a message was received by everyone and all faced their father in hope he had made a decision.

Seeing their expectation, he took a deep breath before announcing his decision. "Tomorrow I shall give my punishment toward Teach's action. Announce to everyone that attendance is a must."

All commanders nodded as their answer. Phoenix didn't notice, deep in thought about the notebook.

. . .

Late Night, Ace was on the Crow's Nest, lying on the couch alone and thinking deeply about what he had learned about Phoenix. If Thatch actually died, he will go after Teach, lost against him and been handed over to the Marines. The reason of most likely a public execution must be due of him being the son of the Pirate King, Gold Roger. Just thinking about it made his blood boils.

'Blood, all because of blood, blood, blood.'

He remembered what happened ten years ago about Sabo, the reason he and Luffy separated from Sabo.

'Always about blood... always...'

"Ah" Ace turned to the entrance to see Phoenix, "I-I didn't know someone's here. I-I'll leave."

"Hey its fine you can stay here Marco."

Phoenix was little hesitant but since he let him, he nodded. He went in and went to see the view. He found it amazing because the he could see the vast of the sea even further.

"Why aren't you sleeping yet? Shouldn't youngster sleep early." Phoenix glanced the second commander, "Unfortunately as long as I'm busy pondering something it would be impossible for me to sleep."

Ace raised his eyebrow, "You're worried about something? Is it about Teach?"

"Huh? Oh no, it's this." Phoenix showed him his notebook. "This notebook Anna gave me to her last breath, its full of mystery that I can't solve no matter how much I think."

Ace decided to sit up, "Can I hear what's troubling you?"

Phoenix wasn't sure at first but decided to comply, maybe other people's input about this could give him some hints. He decided to sit next to him and hand over the notebook and gave permission for him to scan it which he did. Ace took a quick read in some notes and found there's about if possible meet Monkey D. Luffy and his crew in different parts of the island and forced them to stay for two years to train first before they head off to the New World.

Ace wasn't really surprised when Luffy will make it there but as he read other pages he can't help but found everything weird.

"This notes... it was written as if the future is precisely predicted."

"It's exactly I'm trying to solve." Ace glanced to Phoenix who's looking down the floor. "I know Anna had no power and mostly able to predict future but that notes, it's as if she had prepared everything all for the future. How she had done it was something I do not know."

Ace checked ones again and saw nothing about that tells him the reason about his execution. If he could guess correctly, it's not because this Anna doesn't know about his parentage but didn't actually see this as a significant for Phoenix to know.

'Someone knows, someone other than Gramps, Luffy, Sabo, Makino, the bandits and Oyaji knows but stayed quiet. Now that I think about it, her message for me said she knew me from someone who really knew me... I wonder who...'

Ace closed the notebook and return it to Phoenix, "Don't get it to you too much, your too young to get to get white hair."

Phoenix frown, "Shut up." He took the notebook from him and looked around to see a piano resting on the side. "You have piano?" He asked as he approach the instrument.

Ace shook his head, "That isn't mine. Maybe one of the crew own it." Phoenix swiped his hand in the side of the digital piano and faced Fire Fist, "Can I borrow it?"

Ace smirked, "I don't see any problem." That somehow gave joy to Phoenix as he took a sit and tried playing it. He loved the sound of the piano, "It's been so long since I played one."

"Hmm... why not play one."

"You may not like it."

"I won't immediately judge when I never heard it."

Phoenix huff, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Phoenix shift his attention back on the piano and closed his eyes. Remembering his life with Anna and this day with the Whitebeard Pirates, he can't help but play a melody. It was slow and calming. For some reason it made Ace's rage toward his related dead father ceased and went along with the melody. He didn't expect Phoenix to sing it.

"Kokoro ni iru wake nado  
dare mo shiranai  
tada sei ippai  
dare ka no tame ni

Kagayakite itai to  
nozonda toki kara  
kokoro wa namiutta

Shinjite iru  
kono sora wa  
kimi no moto mi  
tsunagatte iru koto wo

Shinjite iru  
Hikari No Hou e"

Phoenix continue to play the piano, mind no longer from his surroundings but to his song. Getting the cue, he continued.

"Me wo tojite omoidasu  
natsukashii ano koe  
iro asenai  
kioku no kakera

Hitotsu zutsu daiji ni  
nagirishime tara  
mune no oku ni hirogaru

Kimi no koe

Kono sora ni hibiku  
hateshi no inai  
sabishisa no nake de sae mo  
ikitsuite iru

Shinjite iru  
Kimi no koe  
kono sora ni hibiku  
hateshi no nai  
sabishisa no nake de sae mo

Hikari no Tsuzukete iru"

His melody in the silent night for some reason reached the whole Moby Dick. Those who heard were confused where it came from, some didn't mind and let themselves sway in the music and some smiled as they listened.

Reaching the final chorus, Phoenix can't help but think about his previous life, the life he will no longer how much he plead to remember.

"Shinjite iru  
kono sora wa  
kimi no moto mi  
tsunagatte iru koto wo

Kimi no koe  
kono sora ni hibiku  
hateshi no nai  
sabishisa no nake de sae mo

Hikari no Tsuzukete iru"

Finishing the song, Phoenix slowly and gently put both hands down. He heard a clap, turning around to see Ace applauding his performance, the heavy feeling he had before Phoenix appeared had disappeared.

"You have a nice voice Marco." Ace commented that made him blush, "I-I never thought I-I'd sing you know! J-just ha-happened."

That made Ace laugh, "You should make the others hear your voice. No one seemed to know you could actually sing." That made him blushed even more.

Phoenix looked away and cough before asking, "So... what's your plan Ace?"

Ace blinked for a moment before glancing the night sky, "Hmm... well after Teach's punishment I will go out and find some information about Sabo and the Revolutionary."

Phoenix blinked, "Not searching Baltigo?"

Ace frown, "If we're right about the basic knowledge about them are forces that oppose the World Government, I think it's safer for me and them to search about them and not their location." His eyes looked sad yet determine, "If Sabo even though he doesn't remember me is really alive and with them, I don't want to cause any trouble to him and the Revolutionary."

Phoenix was surprise, not expecting for him to actually give some thought about it.

"Umm... this maybe unrelated but..." Gathering some courage, he questioned. "What if Teach said something that you might not like tomorrow? As I kept reading about Anna's message I can't help but think there's more about the execution you would have face if Teach succeed. An execution all because of being part of the Whitebeard Pirates, it doesn't make anything sense."

'Insightful' Ace thought about Phoenix. Even young he's very perspective and if he could guess, very observant. He never let go as long as he doesn't find the answer he needs. Now that he thought about the question, Ace mentally questioned. 'Does he know about my secret?' If he knew, how? Who told him? The only person in this crew know was Whitebeard and he knew he never spill a word about it so how?

'Someone I do not know found out the truth? Who? Was it Gramps? No he would never spill a word to the Marines. Luffy? He could be a big mouth but ever since that fight ten years ago he never talked about it, especially he will never tell it to anyone, many may misunderstand but Luffy actually know how to keep secrets. The rest I know also know how to keep secrets... so who...!' That's when it occurred to him. Unless someone out there was actually investigating to make sure the son of the Pirate King is dead... for some reason they got a lead that points toward him.

Occupied to his mind, he didn't noticed Phoenix was intensely observing him. He was sure there's more about it and whatever it was somehow could say it wasn't simple. It was so deep that could endanger himself and those surrounding him. That made him relate because he's same. If they found out that cloak man was actually alive they would surely hunt him down.

'And we both know the meaning of sacrificing ourselves just for the sake of those who care for us.' Phoenix closed his eyes, remembering his regrets and new family. When he opened his eyes, it was blazing in fire of determination, a plan was setting in motion.

. . .

Morning and everyone gathered in the ship's deck after breakfast. All were in silence as in front of them were all the commanders standing firm beside their captain who's firmly sitting to his chair. Phoenix was with the commanders due to the insistent of everyone especially the people in the first division.

All were waiting until the men in sixth division arrived pulling the tied in chain traitor, Marchal D. Teach. Arriving in front of their father, they had pushed Teach to move forward then pushed him down to sit then backed away, end of chain still in hand in case he tried to escape.

For Teach, he can't help but glare the giant man, not caring about the furious look of the commanders and betrayals of other crews especially the second divisions.

"Teach" Whitebeard addressed the man, "Do you know the heaviness of your sin especially to your brothers?"

"Brothers? Zehahahaha what do you mean brothers, not ones I had seen any of you as my brothers!" Teach glared Whitebeard hatefully, "And you Whitebeard, you are a very huge failure. You have a power to make anyone kneel before you, you have many subordinates that you could order and most of all a title, Yonko and the strongest man in the world YET why do you not use this power? You can rule this whole world if you wish yet you did nothing and only talk about family which is full of bullshit and lies!"

"Teach hold your mouth at ones or I will never hesitate to cut your tongue!" Haruta shouted as she draws out her sword, not only her but the others as well except to the composed people, surprisingly one of them was Ace.

Teach kept laughing before turning to see the young teen. He narrowed his eyes while Phoenix stayed passive.

"You done well to expose my plan kid, still how did you know?" Teach questioned darkly. Phoenix merely shrug after seeing some of the commanders sharp look and protective eyes of first division.

"Marchal D. Teach." Whitebeard stood, taking his bisento to his side. "Rules of this family, if ever kill one of your brothers, only death is the punishment I accept." He gripped it tightly, heavy atmosphere surrounded everyone that they all immediately knew its haki. "For attempting to kill Thatch and becoming a traitor to our family, you will receive death as a price."

Teach began trembling in fear, knowing the chains were too tight for his own strength to break and the haki was making his legs jelly, escape was definitely not an option. When his eyes landed on Ace, he found a way of escape.

"Zehahahaha are you sure it's only me you should be disposing Whitebeard?" He challenged that questioned some of the crew while Ace and Phoenix felt they knew what's he planning to do. Teach glanced darkly to his ex-commander, "What do you think Commander Ace?"

Fire Fist glared darkly, that was enough for Whitebeard to get the point that Teach was actually trying to reveal Ace's secret.

"Zehahahaha so you haven't told anyone!? The fact that you are actually the-"

He was stopped when someone punched him hardly to his face. Everyone would have thought it was Ace but never thought it would be Phoenix. Teach slammed down the floor and before he knew it Phoenix had grabbed his collar and raised him up to have an eye to eye.

"Listen" Phoenix spoke deeply, "Each person had secret they rather keep upon themselves so no matter what kind of secret Ace held is his and his alone and no one else." He pushed him down with force. He began to speak softly, "Besides if this secret Ace held would actually cause harm not only to him but also those around him." He faced Whitebeard and smiled, "No family would ever turn back and leave him suffering, right?"

His word made everyone grin because he's right, no matter who they may be they will fight for the sake of their family. For Ace he felt disbelief and uncontrolled happiness, none of them show any sign of wanting what it is, he's him and that's enough for them to stand and never let him go. Suddenly an arm wrapped around him to see Thatch grinning, Ace can't help but smile back. Thatch was his best friend and seeing he didn't care that he hadn't reveal anything about this secret is very enough to assure him everything will be alright.

Teach who got his bearing glared the young teen who ruined everything. Before he could speak however a loud thud was heard. All eyes turn to Whitebeard who began approaching the traitor. Phoenix also took this cue to step back and for surprising and unknown reason, people in first division began moving forward and giving protective stance around him.

"Teach" Whitebeard raised his bisento warped in armament haki. Teach can't help but shrink in fear upon seeing Whitebeard's fury. For him the only reason he wanted one swift death was because his current sin was attempt murder to one of his brothers, the info Phoenix had given to them were future references if he succeeds but the current he didn't so there's no need to judge him from a sin he didn't made but he made a fatal mistake by trying to drag Ace as well but Phoenix had blocked it and made everyone feel closer to the family, especially to Ace and he will forever be grateful to that. "Pay for your sin."

With that departing words, he had slashed Teach body with the power of his devil fruit that not only cut his body in haft but also flash some insides around the floor of deck. Some felt sick but none of them gave any fear or ill thinking toward their father. They all knew the heaviness of his sin and none of them felt bad about it, surprisingly the second divisions took it very well. The nearest member of first division had covered Phoenix eyes to avoid him from seeing a dreadful scene. They're pirates but they still have morals and they want to protect their youngest's innocent mind thank you very much.

Whitebeard stood firmly as he watched the body fallen in disgrace. He turned to his sons and daughters present and gave a soft gaze, "I apologize everyone for seeing this sight."

All shook their heads and began telling things to assure their father its fine because it's understandable. One of the eight division even yelled they will clean everything followed by some divisions as well. It made Whitebeard smile knowing none of them resent him for punishing Teach.

"Oyaji" He turn to see Ace approaching him. He took a sigh before speaking, "I don't know it's a good time but... I want to begin searching for my missing brother."

Whitebeard smiled softly toward his second commander and stroke his head, "You could but do you think you could heed my request?"

Ace blinked, "Wha-what is it?"

"I want you to bring Thatch and Izo with you, if it's okay for the two." As the names said, Thatch grinned happily while Izo smirked.

"Gladly Oyaji." Izo said while Thatch overjoyed, "Meeting Ace's brother excites me!"

Ace felt glad about it but turn to his adapted father, "Are you sure?"

Whitebeard nodded, "Whoever harms the family will deal all of us. Remember that Ace."

Ace smiled from his assurance.

Soon Teach's body was gone and everything were clean. Now they're about to say their temporary good bye to the three commanders. Before it happened, they had discussed about their absent division commanders until they had decided to have the twelfth commander handle the fourth division, fifth commander handle the second division and fourteenth commander handle the sixteenth division. For the first division, the people in first division had insist for Phoenix to handle them ones again. Phoenix frown and gave his point he had no idea how to actually lead but Whitebeard himself had offered him to teach him so as the first division's wish, Phoenix immediately became first and quickest member to become a commander.

"Good luck on your travel!" Haruta shouted followed by Blamenco, "Don't forget to stock some food. You know how Ace does!"

"Shut up!" Ace's shout made them all laugh.

"Ace" Fire Fist turn to see Phoenix with paper in hand. He handed it over to him, "I wrote everything that could be helpful in case you forgot something. I hope it helps."

Ace took it and scan the content. It was Anna's letter for him, some future references and some note about Sabaody. Giving a quick read, he turned to Phoenix and nodded, "Thanks." He will make sure to keep them safe.

The three went to their small ship, Whitebeard flag waving proudly, Ace's striker on the side.

"See you guys!" Thatch yelled as he waved his hand.

All shouted their best luck as they watch them leave until they're out of sight.

Now gone, Phoenix turned to his captain and questioned. "The black thing wrapped around your blade to kill Teach, its armament haki?"

"Yes. Do you want to learn about haki?"

He nodded, "I knew lots in Observation Haki but not much in Armament Haki."

"I see. I will add that to your lesson. Let's go Marco."

Phoenix starting to get used being called Marco smiled, "Okay... Oyaji."

. . . . . . .

The End

Next Last Chapter : Destiny  
Update Date : June 21, 2018


	3. Destiny

Two months had passed ever since Teach's death, the Moby Dick had decided to head off to sabaody where they'll meet up with their three commanders.

Three weeks after their departure, they got a report about meeting Ace's little brother, Monkey D. Luffy and his crew in Alabasta. They heard many things about them and what made them laugh was Luffy's appetite actually rivals their second commander. They also heard about Luffy's reaction toward their search about whom they thought to be dead brother, Sabo. He's very in disbelief and happy at the same time, after all their brother was actually alive and Ace promised him if what said was actually true they will make sure to have their reunion and they really can't wait for it.

Around this week, Phoenix now getting used of calling himself Marco at the same time around it had revealed himself to the world, making his dead wanted poster to come back to life and even his title as Marco the Phoenix. Marco can't help but be happy with it.

Now two weeks ago they got the news that they had finally met the missing brother of Ace, Sabo whose indeed part of the Revolutionary and the Chief of Staff. It took time but Sabo finally regained his memories and said to be the reunion between brothers was either comical or dramatic because they cry, fight and so forth making everyone comment the two twenty years old children which they shout back telling them to shut up then laugh. Due to the connection of brothers that both side gained connections. Whitebeard will give alliance toward the Revolutionary which they had accept although only on secrecy. That's also how they found out about the Marine's move about searching for the son of Gol D. Roger in secret. It made Ace's blood gone cold but with Whitebeard and Sabo's assurance they had calm him down but not enough to be fully be okay. When Ace met Dragon the most wanted and dangerous man in the whole world and learned about his father being the Marine Hero Monkey D. Garp and Luffy's biological father gave him shock, same with Sabo who had never heard his full name. Dragon smirked and told him he knew about him being Roger's son and promised he will make sure the government won't find anything about him because he is his son as well. It made Ace and Sabo question the word until they realize it must be because they had adapted Luffy as their brother that also made them both as his sons too. Just like Garp did toward Sabo.

Hearing the news that Marco had told their captain to have both side to meet up in Sabaody. Whitebeard agreed so they set sail to Sabaody. They also heard that Sabo will be coming with them on the meet up knowing the reason they'll be there was because around this time was where their little brother Luffy will be located.

So that's how they ended up now, Marco was on crow's nest with notebook in hand. It's been so long and yet found no clue about the mystery of this notebook. He sighs in defeat ones again, knowing pushing himself would only lead him to nothingness.

"Commander Marco!" He looked down to see one of the first division calling for him, "There's a pirate ship spotted around eight o'clock heading this way."

Marco put the notebook on the safe place and switched it to his telescope to use it to see the said location and indeed there's a pirate ship coming. Marco had a lot of experience of Pirates raiding them to get their captain's head but all failed.

Seeing the pirate flag he recognized it as a one of the rookie pirates. He hummed before turning down to give orders, "Alert everyone and tell them to be on guard, we don't really know if they're here for hostility or something else."

"Aye!" He run away to give announcement to the rest. Marco sigh before looking at the pirate ship coming their way.

'Looks like today might not be a peaceful day.'

. . .

Small ship of the Whitebeard Pirates somewhere among the sea was where Ace and Sabo were currently sailing toward to Sabaody Achipelago. Sabo can't really help but feel both nervous and excited, after all its been ten years ever since he last seen their baby brother.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" Sabo questioned for almost a millionth time in Ace's point of view. He sighed, "Again who are we talking about again." He exaggeratedly asked, well more like a statement.

"You can't blame me for this Ace. I mean the first time you saw me you actually punch me infused with haki in the face! I really thought I will feel that pain in the rest of my life."

"Well how do you think we both feel when not only we received your letter but also heard your actually got shot and died?"

Sabo's face fell, "I'm sorry Ace... It's not like I like it to happen."

Ace sigh, "Again I understand and it really can't be helped. I'm more glad you're alive."

Sabo took the opportunity to tease him, "Yeah and I'm really touch you know, carrying my name in yours." As he pointed the certain tattoo, Ace can't help but blush at that and Sabo took the opportunity to run as Ace began chasing him.

Thatch and Izo were on the wheel when they saw both brothers chasing one another ones again. Thatch can't help but laugh on the scene while Izo could only shook his head before returning to his navigation.

"We should arrive there in three to four days." Izo announced which made Thatch grin happily, "Finally! Let's hope that Straw Hat already arrived the island by that time. I'm so excited to see this coming reunion and I want to exchange more cook activities with Sanji. I still need to learn more about his speed cooking and I'm sure he's excited about more recipes that I haven't taught him yet."

Izo chuckled, "True." He will never admit this but he's very glad Thatch was no longer down. Ever since the attempt murder of Teach even though he acted the way he usually does they all knew it was just a façade to show them he's fine but in truth still felt pain and betrayal growing that will continue to confuse their prankster about their family but Oyaji brought an idea to give him some space and time to relax and this voyage of finding the revolutionary really helped him.

"Thatch in case those two overboard..."

"I know Izo, I'll keep an eye on them."

. . .

Three days had pass and finally the Moby Dick arrived to Sabaody. They were not surprise to see Silver Reighley waiting for them. After all Whitebeard had called him to announce they'll arrive to meet the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Yo, those brats are waiting in Rip-Off Bar with Shakky." Reighley informed as they finish docking their ship. Some of the commanders greeted the man before turning to the young teen that he recognized yet not. Seeing the confuse look, Kingdew who happened to be one of the commanders who greeted him introduced the young commander. "That's our new born version Marco."

"Marco?" Reighley questioned in shock. Marco could only blink since he doesn't know him. Kingdew introduced him, "He's Silver Reighley, the first mate of Gol D. Roger."

"Oh, please to meet you." Marco said in respect. "I'm sorry I don't remember you if ever we met in my previous life."

It took time for Reighley to understand everything before smiling, "Its fine but I'm glad to see you again Marco. You actually look cute in your younger teens day."

Marco frown, "Should I be glad or be offended."

"Depends on you." Reighley chuckled before turning to Whitebeard who's approaching them. "Glad to see you again Newgate."

Whitebeard grinned, "Same to you Reighley." He glanced to Marco who's still frowning, "Let's go Marco."

Marco faced his captain and nodded. It was already discussed that only him and Marco will be meeting the Straw Hat Pirates first while they gather supplies and prepare the ship before heading to Fishmen Island, but mostly for the upcoming night celebration because they'll finally able to meet Ace's brothers and their crew.

Soon Reighley, Whitebeard and Marco arrived to Rip-off Bar. Entering they saw Shakky talking to the whole Straw Hat Pirates. Marco found the crew very unique, there's a tanuki oh there's a horn so baby reindeer perhaps, skeleton and not deceiving to his eyes a haft cyborg. Whitebeard smirked as the crew tense except to the Captain.

"Glad we finally meet brats." Whitebeard took the prepared sit for his size to face them, "I'm Edward Newgate known as Whitebeard. I heard few things about you Monkey D. Luffy."

Luffy grin, "Shishishi I heard few things about you too Ossan. Ne do you poop?" A smack of head was received by very piss orange hair woman, green hair swordsman and blond man as they bellowed, "IDIOT!"

Whitebeard can't help but laugh and so were Shakky and Reighlay. Marco could only blink, not expecting that. To his more surprise his own captain actually answered the question.

"Yeah I poop." Luffy's eye shine from the answer and ones again was knocked out by same people.

"We apologies to our Captain's behavior." The orange haired woman apologies, "I'm Nami, this idiot's navigator."

"Roronoa Zoro, Swordsman." The green hair swordsman introduced and the rest continued the introduction.

"Sanji the chef of the crew." The blond introduced.

"Tony Tony Chopper the Straw Hat's doctor not pet." The reindeer introduced.

"U-U-Usopp th-the sniper." The nervous teen with long nose introduced.

"Nico Robin the Archaeologist of the crew." The raven woman introduced.

"I'm SUUPPEER Franky! Shipwright of the crew." The Cyborg introduced with his special pose. "AHW"

The skeleton chuckled, "Yohohoho even though we're around same era it's unfortunate I had not come across your name." He gave his gentleman bow, "I'm Brook the musician of the Straw Hat pirates."

Whitebeard nodded before turning to Marco who immediately got the message before introducing himself, "I'm Marco, known as Marco the Phoenix the first commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. I'm glad we all finally met."

"Marco... you're the supposed to be dead but returned young." Robin commented. Marco nodded, "I may supposed to be but my devil fruit had reset my life so here I am."

"Ne Giant Ossan." All attention turn to Luffy who's giving a wide look toward the captain, "Is Ace happy with you?"

It may look innocent but they knew within those were seriousness. Whitebeard answered him honestly, "In my point of view, he is."

Luffy stared him for a moment as if trying to find any lies inside the man. It was concluded there's none when he grinned, "Shishishi I guess so too when he mentioned you."

The talk continued and for some reason Marco can't help but feel nostalgic around Luffy even though he's very sure this was their first meeting.

"This is quite interesting." Shakky the owner of the bar commented as she gave a large drink for Whitebeard. Turning to the young teen she smiled, "I'm Shakky owner of this bar, what do you want for a drink?"

Marco thought for a moment before smiling as he replied, "Do you have hot chocolate?"

"We have, just wait a moment." Shakky left to prepare the drink.

"So why do you want to talk to us?" Finally, Robin had given the question everyone on the crew were actually thinking before they arrived.

Whitebeard's lips lined before turning to Marco who nodded before turning to everyone. He brought out the notebook he had kept this whole time for them to see.

"I need everyone's attention because this concerns all of you." Marco started, making everyone focus except Luffy who had tilted his head out of confusion. His drink was served and gave thanks first before going back in business.

Marco started about Teach betrayal, hearing everything gave horror to the crew especially Brook while Robin could only close her eyes knowing the experience of betrayal until she became part of the Straw Hat Pirates. Teach's execution didn't actually surprised them knowing he deserved it.

"You may all be thinking why I'm talking about this, it's because without Anna's wish in this notebook to give me a mission everything won't end up the way the present did." Marco faced them in seriousness, "It stated here what would happen if it gone according to his plan."

That's how they learned about the War of the Best and the worst part for Luffy was about the coming of Ace death. Luffy's nakama didn't take the information well especially to the crew that actually met Ace with Thatch and Izo. Still one questions run to all their mind, in Marco's story it always mentioned about Luffy being on the war to save Ace, _where are they?_ Where were they when it happen? Did they let Luffy come to that war all alone?

The one who voiced this was none other than Nami, dreading in horror because no way they'll let Luffy go off on his own. They're nakama and most importantly Luffy was the crew's light, without him there's no Straw Hat Pirates, there's nothing to say its home.

Marco searched about them in the notebook until he found it and read it out loud. They were actually been separated in different island after the grave lost against an enemy that's about to happen either today or tomorrow. The information about how they lost and who's their enemy wasn't mentioned.

After that everyone became silence as they absorb everything. It was so unreal for them, so not true to believe but the fact it was avoided because of that notebook told what was about to happen made them little believe it's true. Still...

"May I see that?" Robin questioned. Marco observed the girl for a while before handing it over to her. When she got it, she scanned the content with eye speed reading until the end. For her conclusion everything was written about what's about to happen in near future and only mentioned what's supposed to be change, one of them was meeting them here. "So the reason you are telling us this... is because..." She trailed off, because she's on the content about the reason they should know this.

Marco voiced it for everyone, "To stop the recklessness. In your level all of you won't survive the new world. That's why instead of making you all realize that truth after what supposed to be Ace's death, its better it's now... don't you think?"

Silence overtook them ones again until someone they don't recognized shouted in disbelief, "THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!" All turn to see a smaller group which were Ace, Thatch, Izo and a blond man that only Luffy recognized as Sabo his dead-but-actually-alive brother.

Whitebeard saw them arrived in midst of Marco telling them about the War of the Best. He had kept an eye on each one of them to observe their reaction and when they got to the point Ace was killed by Admiral Akainu to protect Luffy gave Sabo so much horror that he can't help but glance to Ace who looked away.

"Ace" Sabo called threading to know the truth. Because if it was does it only means one thing, both of his brothers were fighting for their lives while he who's very oblivious about the fact he had brothers would do nothing other than listen and wait for the result and that future make his stomach twist painfully.

Ace took a deep breath before speaking, "I... don't really know if that's what supposed to happen in near future... but..." He glanced to Luffy who's about to tear out. He smiled, "If it means protecting our little brother..." He faced Sabo with nothing but absoluteness within his eyes, "I would do everything even use my life to keep him safe."

That was the last straw for the brothers launched themselves to Ace and hugged him. Luffy was crying while Sabo's hug tightens in gripped, none of the two wanted Ace to die, they will never let it. Ace on the other hand was little shock about it but didn't mind. Normally he would complain about this but in this point there's a reason, he'll let it be.

Seeing that made them all figured out the blond must be the other brother whose part of the revolutionary and with amnesia, Sabo. From the scene its most probably he finally remembered so he came here with Ace to meet their baby brother, Luffy.

As the reunion of brothers continue, Robin looked down ones again on the notebook to exam them until she felt something strange. She turned to Shakky, "Do you have any paper with you?"

Shakky blinked before giving her a blank paper. Instead of asking a pen to write something, she touch to feel the paper. That's when Robin noticed the difference of the normal paper and the paper of the notebook. She tried smelling it, nothing. She tried crumbling a bit in hope to see any hidden paper but nothing. That was until Reighley approached her and give a gesture for him to give an examination. Robin gave the notebook for him to check. Marco kept eyeing them to know what they could discover that he didn't notice.

"Ahh, this is a special paper that's rarely found in North Blue." Reighley pointed which questioned Robin and Marco.

"Special paper?" Marco questioned. Reighley nodded as he kept examining each pages, "Yeah, it's called Flamme Papier, a paper that is incapable for flame. No flame can burn this paper." Reighley informed that made the two little surprise to know there's such paper exist. That's when he felt a different kind of structure, "Oh, looks like this is the only paper that could burn."

Marco immediately went to Reighley to see the page and it was actually from the end cover of the book. Marco felt something was hidden there if out of all pages only this one was only one that could burn. Making a decision, he took the notebook from Reighley and approached Fire Fist who's pushing his two brothers away.

"Ace can you help me burn this?" Marco asked desperately. Ace blinked for a moment, confuse as to why ask him to actually burn the notebook.

Robin explained the reason for those who weren't paying attention, understanding the reason Ace obligated and used his devil fruit's power and burn the end cover. They could see the flame burning normal paper and as it reduced a hidden text revealed to them. Marco's eyes widen, because this page might actually reveal all the answer he seeks.

Ones done, Marco took it and exam them. The text was small but readable and the whole page was covered in text, telling him it's a long message.

"Marco can you read it out loud?" Whitebeard requested. Marco faced his Oyaji and nodded before turning back to the notebook and read it for everyone to hear.

"I'm Monkey D. Anna, daughter of Monkey D. Luffy and from the future." The first sentence was enough to give a wave of shock for everyone especially the brothers.

"DAUGHTER!?"

Marco tried to continue.

"I am also the successor of my grandfather's legacy, Monkey D. Dragon's revolution against the World Government, successor of my mother's tribe as empress and the sole survivor that carries the will of D. You who read my message, I shall tell you the information I could for the sake of saving my time."

For some reason they felt very heavy especially Marco who had not only knew her but also been raised by her from infancy. If what this said was true, what happened to the future that made her come this present or past in her case? For some reason Marco felt something froze within him but fought against it to continue reading.

"Everything started after my father's death,

 _the World Government had started their hunt to all people that carries the D in their name. It was all race against time to those who will be killed and those will be saved. We did everything we could to save them but as much as I don't want to admit it, we failed. Everyone did everything they could to protect me, to the point Uncle Sabo had drilled me to learn the use of haki, Uncle Zoro in swordsmanship and my mother in both haki and archery. They did but chaos surrounded us, innocent people die and war kept raging. We already got to the point that no matter who wins between side, there will be nothing left but destruction._

 _That's why when Uncle Marco the captain of the New Whitebeard Pirates came and told me about the man who ate jikan-jikan no mi I didn't hesitate to look for that person to ask his aid._ _We found him and agreed to aid us. In truth I want to do this alone but Uncle Marco forbade me for going alone so we ended up together, we travel back in time. We both made many plans after plans to prevent worst case scenario such as my father and his crew dying for not being ready for the new world, Uncle Sabo's memories never returning and stuff then few actions that will soon affect your current time. We also need someone from this present who could aid us to do the changes and Uncle Marco had decided to use his present self for it, by using the Phoenix's ability of rebirth to restart his life. I didn't agree with it but before I knew it, he had taken action to kill his counterpart. Due to his action that Uncle Marco began to disappear and told me to raise his new self and hope the bet he had made won't be in vain, I ask him why do such thing when there's more ways than this and he answered, because it will endanger my own existence so he sacrificed himself to prevent it from happening._

 _In truth I don't really mind myself losing my existence for the sake of everyone's future but I realized everyone around me doesn't want me to do such thing. I had seen so many deaths, both comrade and family... so much that I question myself if I really have a power to protect those that I care. I slowly fall to darkness and before I knew it someone would grab my hand and raise me back to keep going. I wonder if this was what Uncle Zoro actually meant about my father usually hid his suffering and burden in his smile, I guess I got something from him._

 _I had done all I could, now it's the past or the new present's job to create their future. No matter what outcome it may be I will always believe that what's ahead is the future that I and everyone else is worth risking. For that I wanted to start with the Whitebeard Pirate's changes, Uncle Marco may never mention this but I know he wants many things to change now that we got this chance, like preventing the Fourth commander's death and the War of the Best. Since this is the high risk, I hope Uncle Marco or currently my Uncle-and-Adopted-Son could convince my father's crew to have their two years worth of training before proceeding to their adventure._

To you who read this, the time had already altered ever since we had arrived in this present. How do you answer this changes?"

Marco ended the whole message. Everyone didn't make a sound, too occupied to everything they had learned about the real owner of that notebook who's actually the daughter of Luffy in the future. Marco looked below to see a smaller text but still readable. He continued.

"P.S. Ever since I had arrived in the past I can't help but remember my last interaction with papa, the time I had asked him why he named me Anna. Papa laugh with a nostalgic in his lips and told me some stories about his older and icon brother, Portgas D. Ace. The reason he had given me a name Anna was because it's his tribute and proof of his legacy for his older brother Ace. Maybe that's the reason why ever since I arrived here, the first person in mind I truly wanted to meet is Portgas D. Ace, the person my papa respect and love as brothers. I hope in this new present I'll get a chance to finally meet you, Uncle Ace."

Marco lowered down the notebook, he need a lot of time to digest everything. Not only him but everyone else.

Shakky and Reighley remain stoic but deep in thought, the information about the future was very vague and they could somehow understand the reason why. Reighley quietly went in one of the drawers to take something out which was a letter that came to them nine years ago, a letter for him but no name who it came from. The letter was about a request which was to train the young man who will come to Sabaody wearing a strawhat that he will surely recognize. From the writings of both notebook and mysterious letter, he had finally figured out it was actually from the girl named Anna the time traveler.

Whitebeard closed his eyes to recall everything. For him he's really not surprise if Marco would take his place after his death but what surprised him was his action. So Marco wasn't actually destined to die that day and the words maybe vague but he could guess it was the future Marco who killed his own self to start his resetting. He can't help but sigh about it, 'Why not just come straight to me than do this Marco?' A lot of things could happen all because of that single action but he understood the reason why. If the one who raised their Marco was Anna the future daughter of Luffy who's also Ace's little brother and some scenarios in the notebook like Teach, Thatch, Ace, Marineford and himself he could connect the dots.

Sabo was very speechless on everything he had learned. Remembering back, he had asked Ace how he knew he's actually alive and the reply he only receive was having their Marco to tell him. He was surprised at first knowing the said man was dead until he learned about the ability of the phoenix. Now hearing about the supposed war to come and it's all about Ace and his supposed coming death he really felt horror on both for his brothers and himself. Next was the true identity which was actually Luffy's future daughter to travel time to change their time or for them the future, he wondered how much pain the daughter carries upon herself and even if he's still alive and trained her in haki, how much help did he do for her?

Ace can't help but clench his fist, he doesn't regret saying he could use his life to protect their brothers and family but something in his mind kept yelling he should have survived there to give some aid for his brothers and family, especially to his granddaughter. Then her name, for some reason he can't help but laugh about it. He just realized they're all very sappy brothers. Like how he adds Sabo's pirate skull to his name in his tattoo and the information about his after death that his mera mera no mi being passed on Sabo, now he heard Luffy actually named his daughter in the possible girl version of his name and the said daughter actually wanted to meet him first than her own father. He doesn't really know if he should be proud or be shame for dying early.

Brook hated himself when he learned they will experience heavy lost to the point each of them will be separated and not knowing their Captain was heading to the war alone to save his brother and they're not even there to join or help their captain. After that they learned the one who's making changes was actually his captain's future daughter who travel in time to not only save their time but also give proper flow so the adventure of his father would gone smoothly and fun. From what he could see nothing really much change, just the flow from the Whitebeard Pirates. Did she do more than that? He wasn't sure.

Franky wasn't sure how to think but he knows one thing and that's leaving his captain facing the war alone is unforgivable. It never happened and will most likely not happen now all thanks to the changes had been done but no one can be sure if it will _never_ happen. The reason of war was lacking and whatever it was that involves Luffy's brother's secret must be heavy to the point it could endanger not only himself but those around him and he knew that won't stop Luffy from charging forward because that's how he is to his friends and crew, how much more to his brothers?

Robin began pounding everything she had discovered. Major reasons were lacking like the war and the future events of the the said Captain's daughter. She's not even sure if she really intent to tell them something or not do it at all until she remembered a moment ago about how they questioned so much things to Reighley and Luffy's words about quitting being a pirate if he knew too much, perhaps that's the reason why the information was very vague and the notebook that predicts their future actually stop in this moment. She also found something really questioning about the war that focuses around Luffy's brother, Portgas D. Ace. She can't find the most absolute answer but she could guess that maybe Ace was like her or Luffy's in parentage. A man who had done nothing yet being called a demon and someone who doesn't deserve to exist.

Chopper gripped his fist, he hated the fact he wasn't there for Luffy and Ace. He doesn't know what happened to that war and if he would be honest he felt sick just thinking about it. The possibility of it happening, just imagining that made his will flare to make sure it won't happen. Then about Luffy's daughter, he can't help but wonder what she looked like and how much help he gave for her. Knowing himself who see this crew as his new light and family will never abandoned them, mostly if this person was his captain's child. He felt curious and scared, he wondered how much chaos actually happened in the future, to the point she became desperate enough to refine history.

Sanji inhaled his cigarette then exhale it really hard and loud, eyes far from distance in deep thought. He can't help but question how his futureself took this news about Luffy heading in the war alone and ended up losing his brother, how despairingly had come to realize he's nowhere near to protect his nakama and how much he felt for failing for their Captain. He bit his cigarette really hard, it hasn't happened yet and honestly he doesn't want it to happen at all. Still they may have avoided it now but what about the future? None of them could say it was successfully avoided, any moment it could catch up with them and from Luffy's daughter's message she must have realized it as well.

Usopp didn't took this lightly, he felt horror when he heard about the brief explanation of war not for himself but for Luffy. He remembered the first time Ace came to their ship with his comrades and introduced to be Luffy's big brother, the way Luffy interact with Ace was so bright and cheerful and he knew Luffy really looked up to his older brother, his reaction about finding out his other brother whom he had thought to be dead was actually still alive and somewhere on the sea without memories of them, Luffy's reaction was so obvious: pain, happy and mostly joy. Imagining Luffy to see his brother's death must have been painful, the same with Sabo imagining if ever this whole time until now still have no memories of his brothers, that would cause him great pain and guilt for not being there for Ace. Thankfully someone change it and that someone was Luffy's own daughter from the future, who felt pain and helplessness that she became desperate to change the future. How worst he wondered yet he can't gain a will to actually know it, fearing what would he discover.

Nami bit her lips as she recalled everything. It's obvious that from this point they would finally experience the means of defeat and helplessness as they were forced to be separated. They had met too much hard battle and if she exam closely Luffy was heading to his limits, he was only lucky enough to able to reach this far, what about the future to come? In the real future they will actually realize this all because of Ace's death and the fact Luffy was suffering alone made her heart aches. He's the one who saved her island and she promised she will be a navigator to lead him to One Piece yet… it's not enough.

Zoro felt very conflicted in the very first time of his life. Learning they will be forced to separate and soon a coming war where Ace died felt very horrible in his stomach. He remembered Ace parting words for them, to take care of Luffy, he failed, they all failed. Then from that notebook his name was the only one out of their crew to be mentioned in the departing words. Anna, future daughter of his own captain became his student for the sake of her own protection. He can't help but wonder how much she had improve from his teaching but something more was out there, like the chaos and the only survivor of D, add being the successor of Luffy's father as the leader of the Revolutionary and being an empress. Putting them all together, he failed Ace and he had no idea what happened to the crew after their Captain's death to the point he actually forced Anna to train.

Luffy had no idea what to think. He's mad at himself, he was weak for not being able to protect his nakama causing them to be separated then his brother's execution, he will fail to save Ace all because he's too weak, loosing strength in the middle of the battle that caused this admiral the opportunity to kill him only to be protected by his older brother that soon caused his death. Then another which was the owner of that notebook that said to be from his future daughter who traveled time to change their future. In truth that actually confused him, not knowing what to think from everything he had heard.

All in all, everyone felt they should do something, especially prepare for the coming worst.

"Just out of curiosity" Chopper started as he turned to Marco, "Luffy's future daughter, you met her so do you have any picture what she looked like?"

Marco looked down sadly, "When the marines started chasing us, they had burned down our ship including the pictures. I'm sorry, I wasn't able to save anything… only the wanted poster they had distributed to find us."

"There's a wanted picture?" Sabo questioned this. Marco nodded still sadly, "The Government gave her a title Blood Dancer Anna."

"Blood Dancer... ah I remember hearing that title, said to be a sword girl actually massacred the Tenryuubito and nobles then faced off the Marines alone." Robin informed which widen Sabo and the strawhat's eyes in shocked. Marco looked away, "She didn't do that because she liked it, she did it to save me from them... before they take me away after they saw my devil fruit power."

Thatch's eyes darken as he imagined the panicking Marco being taken away while Izo had to use his whole self-control to calm himself.

"I believe I have her wanted poster." Shakky said as she searched one of her drawers until she found what she's looking for. She put the two wanted poster on the center for everyone to see.

In the first poster, Anna who has a raven hair and round eyes like Luffy was swinging her sword flawlessly like she's dancing but eyes reflects deadly and coldness, surrounded by flash of blood from her own enemies. No wonder she got that title.

[Wanted Dead or Alive  
Blood Dancer Anna  
145,000,000 belli]

Another poster was about Anna giving a deadly sharp glare that could compare to a demon, haft part of her eyes covered by her hair and lips shut tight. Just one glance of this picture anyone could tell she's very mad for a very good reason.

[Wanted Dead  
Blood Dancer Anna  
435,000,000 belli]

"This is... Luffy's daughter..." Sanji murmured, eyes reflect total shock because her face was like a total girl version of his captain.

"Luffy-bro just who did you end up with?" Franky questioned in disbelief because the expression she's showing was no way it's from Luffy. Whoever he ended up with must be a strong and deadly one.

"Guys look" Nami pointed the 'Dead' word, "Her second wanted poster, instead of dead or alive only dead, they are desperate to kill her."

"She did massacre those Tenryuubito. The World Government wanted to let everyone know no one could escape from it so easily." Izo input in disgust. Thatch added, "Still I believe they deserve it."

"That's for sure." Ace said as he glanced at Sabo, remembering the whole reason Sabo didn't remember them these whole ten years.

Whitebeard who remain silence was already planning especially he knew the chances of Sengoku making a move was high, it happened before, well it should be but changes had been created, they got time to prepare for the worst.

The brother soon glanced to their little brother who's eyes still fix on the picture. The Strawhat as well glanced to their captain. Sensing their eyes pointing toward Luffy's, Marco who finally made up his mind used this opportunity to bring out his sword that ones owned by Anna, approached him then offered the sword to Luffy which made the Strawhat Captain confuse as to why he's giving his sword when he's not a swordsman to begin with.

"This sword actually belongs to Anna." Marco informed which cause a wave of shocked to almost everyone. The present swordsmen which were Zoro, Brook, Rayleigh and Thatch could tell even without touching it that the sword was light weight a very good for a swordsman who focuses speed than strength and the sharpness, none won't be able to deny it if ever they heard this sword had actually experienced slicing a ship not ones but many times. The way it was forge was really strong too that they could say this sword won't be broken so easily. Marco continued, "This sword along with the notebook was given to me by Anna before she died. Now that I know Anna's identity who's not only from the future but also your daughter, I guess its best to return this to you."

Ace, Thatch and Izo were widen in disbelief upon his word, mostly to Whitebeard who had witnessed most of his free time if not reading the notebook, he's caressing the sword as if his own treasure that cannot be replaced by anything.

Luffy tilt his head out of confusion, "Why are you giving that to me?" Marco blinked in confusion, before he could answer however, Luffy added. "I'm not a swordsman like Zoro and Brook." The two said swordsman would either be grinning or feeling proud if weren't for the topic they're discusing.

"As I said, this sword was given to me by Anna and now knowing you are her future father I think this sword is-"

Luffy countered, "But she didn't say thing about giving it to me." Its not a question but a fact, something that surprised his crew and to both Izo and Thatch while his brothers didn't falter as they observed the conversation. He grinned, "Shishishi if that's so then it belongs to you." That really took Marco off guard, not knowing what to say anymore. Luffy softly pushed the sword away, silently telling the young teen to keep it. Understanding, Marco with little conflict sheath it back to its scabbard. "Although I'm curious about something."

Marco nodded, telling to go on.

"Did she die without regret?" Luffy questioned that Marco never thought he would question because normally the person would ask how and why not did. He remembered Anna's final moment, her last breath of calling his whole name before dying with content and smile, she's happy. Marco faced Luffy, "She died with a smile and content expression... I think she is."

Luffy stared him completely, as if seeking any lies to his words. It was proven none when Luffy smiled softly, "That's good, shishishi too bad I wasn't able to meet her."

The Straw hats and Whitebeard pirates were shocked about about how Luffy take this. His brothers on the other hand smile knowingly to their brother.

"Yo-you're not mad?" Thatch can't help but question. Luffy tilt his head, "Why would I? If she's my daughter that would mean I would meet her somewhere future. There's nothing to be unhappy about."

That made everyone blink from realization, mostly to Marco. Anna was from the future, there's a chance they'll meet her again.

"Leave it to Luffy to give the simplest explanation ever." Sabo said before hugging his little brother who got overjoyed and hug him back.

The Straw Hats sigh in agreement.

Ace laugh lightly about the scene then stroking his little brother's head to take his attention. "I did what I promised."

Luffy grinned happily because yes, Sabo was with them, the ASL are reunited. "Thanks Ace."

Both brothers smile for their little brother.

"Glad everyone are reunited happily." A Foreign voice for the non-Whitebeard pirates while very familiar to the Whitebeard Pirates except Ace. They all turned to the entrance to see someone in a transparent form and none of them can't believe whom they're seeing, even Shakky and Rayleigh, mostly Marco.

That transparent person was none other than Marco, not the young teen but much older version than Whitebeard, Thatch and Izo last saw him.

Usopp, Chopper, Nami and Brook exclaim in horror, "GHOST!"

The said ghost chuckle at their reaction, "I maybe am yoi." He turned to everyone, "I'm Marco the captain of the New Whitebeard Pirates and from the same timeline as Anna yoi. I'm really glad I got to see all of you before our time crumble to its end yoi."

They all can't believe it, was he the Marco mentioned in Anna's last message?

"Marco" A familiar voice addressed the transparent figure. Turning to see his past Oyaji made him smile sadly, "Oyaji I'm glad to see your one last time. The others would be delighted to see you again yoi, too bad not everyone are here."

Whitebeard's eyes soften, seeing the sadness, frustration and tiredness in Marco's eyes really pains him.

The transparent figure looked around as if looking for someone. Seeing the person, he's searching for was missing he questioned them. "Where's Anna yoi?"

Everyone blinked, "Huh?"

"Your... not here this whole time?" Chopper questioned as he hid behind Usopp's legs. Transparent Marco shook his head, "I arrive by the very time I spoke yoi."

Most of the occupant looked down, unable to tell him the truth. From Anna's message it's clear that Marco was protective over her, the same for the future Sabo, Zoro and obviously the mother, how can they tell him the truth. Out of everyone the young Marco felt worst as he wanted nothing but become a thin air. This reaction made the transparent Marco gone serious, something happened and he felt like he won't like it.

"What happened to Anna yoi?" He asked seriously. Everyone remain silent and before those who are brave were about to answer, Whitebeard beat them. "Anna died." The information shocked the transparent Marco. Whitebeard glanced to their young version Marco, "She died protecting your younger version."

Transparent Marco glanced to his younger version who kept looking away from him. Guilt was very visible to his eyes. That was enough to make the transparent man laugh, gaining some questioning look from most everyone.

"I see…" He smirked, "If that's what happen then that makes sense yoi." The young Marco blink in disbelief, "Y-you're not... mad?"

"Why would I be mad yoi?" The Transparent Marco questioned as he crossed his arms, "We're talking about Anna here, daughter of Straw Hat Luffy who had no regard for his life for the sake of his nakama and family. I blame Ace for this yoi."

Ace glared the transparent man, "HEY WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?"

Thinking what he said, the Straw Hat crew could see that indeed Luffy is always ready to give his life for the sake of their lives and dreams. They respect their Captain fully and because of one after another revelation that they can't help but think as how they are now, it only increased the fact they felt a burden for their captain.

"In any case" Transparent Marco wave him off as he approached his younger version. He gave a painful smile, "Don't blame yourself about what happened to her, she made up her mind to protect you and believe me her motto is 'you only live ones' so she does whatever she wants without regarding her own safety yoi. Did you know even she hold a huge responsibility as the leader of Revolutionary and leader of her tribe that she kept heading into trouble whenever no one was watching, did you know she beat up any men that tried to flirt with her or in another way around would give little seduction before giving a painful punch and ughh thinking all of those gives me headache yoi."

Luffy can't help but laugh because for him its funny. For Sabo it was raging anger when he heard pervert men flirting his future niece, same with Ace but still both found it very natural if Luffy's daughter always get into trouble.

"Must be hard." Rayleigh commented.

Transparent Marco sigh, "You have no idea yoi." He gave an apologizing look, "I'm sorry Marco."

That took the young Marco's attention, "S-sorry for what?"

"This yoi." He pointed him, "For killing you myself and forcing you to gone through rebirth."

Young Marco widen his eyes for a bit for the realization before looking down, eyes shadowed.

"Marco" Whitebeard called the Transparent man, "Why do that? You could have just come and talk to me, or us for that matter."

"That may work... but..." He turned to faced his previous Captain, "It won't be enough to guarantee the changes."

"What do you mean Marco?" Izo questioned.

"There's a specific time we fully wanted to change." Transparent Marco said seriously, "The extinction of D's."

That was enough to give shocking expression to Rayleigh, Whitebeard and Shakky.

"D" Robin murmured in thought.

"Does a D in Luffy and Ace's name have special meaning?" Nami questioned. Transparent Marco answered but not fully giving details, "People with D on their names are very important factor especially to this present. It is really unfortunate that Gol D. Roger wasn't able to fulfill it due to his incurable disease yoi."

"What?" That took Ace's attention, "Wasn't able to fulfill? Incurable disease?"

"Not many in Roger's crew know this Ace." Rayleigh said as he turned to his captain's son, "But Roger was seriously sick and no doctor could cure him, not even Crocus." He glanced to Transparent Marco, "Something must have happened for you to learn the truth."

Transparent Marco smirked sadly to give his answer.

"Then... what happened next?" Brook questioned.

"Realizing he won't be able to fulfill it." Unexpectedly it was Whitebeard who gave more explanation, "All he could do is believe in the next generation to fulfill it, for that he surrendered to the Marines and in his execution he raised the pirate era."

"Something you also did before dying in war yoi." Transparent Marco said, "Now I'm convince, you really know about it yoi."

"Roger told me in our last meeting." Whitebeard narrowed his eyes, "Everything."

All became silence as they progress what they had learn.

"D" Someone voiced that made everyone turn to the speaker, "Does this D have something to do with the Will of D?" Robin questioned. She knew she asked this to Rayleigh and wanted to find it out on her own but just to make sure she questioned to make some confirmation.

Robin didn't expect it would be Shakky to answer, "The answer" All attention swift to her, "Will be found in the island called Raftel."

Everyone realized she's talking about the legendary island called Raftel.

"Roger is a great man Ace yoi." The second commander was shocked from the transparent Marco's words, "If only he's not in near death door he would have stayed to protect you and your mother." He became serious, "The World Government had twist so much truth about Roger, to the point those who doesn't know him had believed how bad and terrorizing he is to be called demon which wasn't the truth yoi."

Ace glared, "How damn you sure about that? How the hell would you know those things!?" He gripped his fist in anger that made the two brothers tried to calm him down.

The strawhats were confused, why's Ace angry?

The transparent Marco sigh before explaining, "I can't say much but… you could say we actually met him yoi." That astonished everyone. Whitebeard and Rayleigh on the other hand smirked.

"So someone reached Raftel." Rayleigh commented in excitement. Whitebeard laugh, "Gurahahahaha so, who reach the island?"

"Can't tell you it would ruin the fun yoi." Transparent Marco said smirking. "In case it wasn't me who succeed him yoi. We just happen to stumble a way to meet him with our allies yoi."

Someone reached the legendary island and became a pirate king. Luffy grinned in determination as he bumped both his fist together, he will make sure that person would be him. For the brothers they can't help but smirk knowingly, they got the little hint after all.

"Marco" Transparent Marco called and when the young one faced him, the transparent man was slowly disappearing that widen his eyes. "Y-your..."

"My time will soon be gone yoi." Transparent Marco said as if it's no big issue, "So as my only apology to what I have done, live the way as you see fit. I'm looking forward to what kind of future you will set for me yoi."

He's disappearance was spreading around his body. Young Marco shouted, "WAIT! WAS THAT ALL I HAVE TO DO? IS THERE NO OTHER WAY FOR ME TO HELP?"

Transparent Marco smiled for his younger version, "No, you did well enough to keep Thatch alive and prevent Ace's capture yoi." When he said the fourth commander's name he glanced the said person who looks about to tear up. He returned his gaze to his younger self, "You did enough, beside I'm sure Anna had done something more than this and its already in motion yoi."

That questioned them. Before they could ask however, Transparent Marco smiled one last time before disappearing to where he stood.

"He's gone." Usopp voiced.

All took a deep breath before Rayleigh started the new conversation, "Well, I guess the future is shifting to something unknown now." He faced them, "Now I wonder what those motions she had done except the assassination attempt on Thatch..."

They stayed silence to think about it until Sabo spoke that took everyone's attention, "I heard rumors about someone successfully infrared the Revolutionary Base without being seen when I was a trainee. No one knows who except Dragon-san."

"Dragon, you mean Luffy's father?" Sanji questioned and Sabo nodded as an answer. "Ever since that day the Revolutionary not only increased number as they all expected but also gain connections within the Nobles and World Government. It's the reason why we knew almost everything about the Marine and World government's movements. We also gain a strong connection for gaining weapons as much as we need and particular hidden places where we could change base anytime we need."

That revelation surprised them. Shakky turned to Rayleigh and questioned, "Ray do you remember what little red told us before?"

"You mean how Shanks met the cloak woman?" Shakky nodded. Rayleigh hummed as he tried to remember their conversation then it clicked, "Its only about an island where the Tenryuubito keeping their slaves. Shanks told me that a cloak woman asked him to invade the island then left leaving the word by doing so he will never regret it. Shanks wasn't sure at first but when he invaded and saved the slaves, there's a particular person that caught his attention. It was a devil fruit user who had an ability to control time."

Most had immediately knew whom it was talking about, the person that ate jikan-jikan no mi.

"According to the user, he was forced to use his devil fruit power to find anyone that would bring trouble to the world government. Thankfully it only work if he met them in person and not pictures." Rayleigh finished.

"That feels assuring." Izo commented. Nami sigh, "That way his power won't be abused for their sake."

"The Revolutionary and now the Red Haired Pirates." Ussop began listing them then turned to young Marco, "Hey does Anna always went out on her own?"

"Not always but she does. It was merely a month when I'm seven but when I turned ten she began disappearing much longer than a month." Marco answered, "Maybe on those months she just checked the location of what she's supposed to be making some changes before executing them when I'm ten."

While they're discussing Whitebeard can't help but stared the young Marco. From everything he had learned, he had concluded the incident between them and Tenryuubito were also part of the plan as well, for the sake of Marco going off on his own to find them but to make everything more solid, she had to destroy the only connection that's stopping him from doing it and that was herself.

'How much time did she planned this?' He inwardly questioned. What caught his attention was Ace comment about the time traveler.

"Now that I noticed, how come our idiot little brother could produce a child smarter than him?" Ace asked blankly as he stroke his little brother's head who pouted from the question. Sabo blinked as if realizing that now, "Now that I think about it... that's true. Was it from the mother?"

"Could the mother be Robin? She had black hair and stuff." Chopper inquired as he stared both the wanted poster then the Archaeologist. Usopp shook his head, "Could be but I little bet its Nami, her black hair may had come from Luffy and obviously the round eyes."

Nami frown, "Unfortunately I don't think its pointing to me Ussop."

Robin nodded in agreement, "I don't think it's me either. I don't have a tribe under me." Nami added, "Same here."

"Ahh it did say she became not only the successor of Dragon but also her mother's tribe." Brook realized then turn to the others, "Yohohoho I don't know since I just join but is there by chance you had traveled on an island where tribe reside?"

"I don't think so." Franky answered before turning to the others.

"We traveled with Vivi to save Alabasta." Chopper mentioned and Robin nodded in agreement, "She's a princess but I don't think its pointed to her. The word should be Queen if its her."

"Could it be a play of word?" Ussop suggest which Robin shook her head in disagreement, "It's a kingdom, not a tribe."

"Oh" Looks like they had realized the small mistake.

Turning to the first four in East Blue, Sanji gave a deep flashback ever since he started sailing with Luffy until now then found nothing. "I guess we haven't met her yet."

"I don't remember meeting any island with tribes yet." Zoro inquired to solid Sanji's statement. Nami hummed, "I guess we haven't met her yet."

"Now I'm very curious." Sabo voiced. Ace sigh, "I just hope it's not too early. I'm still young to be uncle."

Sabo turned to Luffy's crew with hard and serious threatening tone, "Make sure no one take advantage on our innocent brother or else."

Everyone can't help but sweat drop but nodded nevertheless in feared to be hurt by Luffy's protective brother.

'It could be from the mother.' Whitebeard thought before turning his eyes to the Revolutionary, 'Or from the one who taught her to be tactful, Ace's brother.'

Having enough, Luffy shouted. "HEY! Enough about her, there's more important we should do."

That made everyone blinked, do they have something to do they had forgotten?

Luffy grinned as he wrapped his arms to both his brothers, "Everyone meet my brothers, Ace and Sabo. Ace, Sabo meet everyone!"

That was enough to make everyone understand what he meant and they can't help but sigh for Luffy.

Taking this as a cue, Sabo stepped forward although not far due to Luffy's grip, he introduced himself. "I'm Sabo, Ace and Luffy's brother and Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army, thank you for keeping my brother safe although he's very handful."

Ace grinned and followed for the sake of the new crew members he hadn't met in Alabasta, "Portgas D. Ace second commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, please to meet you."

Izo can't help but sigh, "That's not the way to introduce people you know." He pointed as he remembered how Luffy introduced his brother, Thatch and him to his crew back in Alabasta.

"We're talking about Luffy here." Zoro pointed the reason which made the said Captain chuckle, "Shishishi"

So for Sabo's sake the crew had introduced themselves ones again and Sabo was really glad to be able to meet not only Luffy's crew but also Ace's.

Marco watched on the sideline as the new topic of conversation taken place before glancing to the notebook Anna had given before her death. All for the sake of new future, she had done the most dangerous job that could put her own existence on the line. He can't help but wonder how much trouble and pain she must have endured through all this time, even if he's been with her and said to be very observant, he had never noticed the burden she carries alone.

"Don't be hard on yourself Marco." The young teen glanced Rayleigh who's smirking toward him, "Whenever you had done enough or not is really up to you to answer that question and no one else."

Marco stared him for a moment as if searching something before switching to the notebook. As if realizing something, he smirked and nodded, "I guess so."

. . .

It was night when The Strawhat Pirates and Revolutionary Sabo came aboard to Moby Dick to meet the whole Whitebeard Crew. Everyone were really excited to meet Ace's brothers and before they knew it the pirate party started. What everyone didn't expect however was how much the ASL brothers eat, they knew Ace was a glutton but never knew someone other than their little brother could match him. The Strawhat Cook, Sanji was surprisingly could keep up from the speed of their continues eating but knew he will need help to keep the phase so Thatch didn't complain to help all while the rest of the cooks prepare for the others, both chefs cooking at the same time giving some pointers about the speed and preparation of food. Everyone didn't miss to begin their betting for who will eat the most.

Strawhat Mucisian, Brook had a weird appearance for being a skeleton but truly humorous and his music makes everyone either dance or sing while drinking sake. Strawhat Swordsman and Strawhat Navigator had begun their drinking contest which those who had high tolerance joined while the others made bets who will win including the participants. Chopper and Franky were making some weird dance that made everyone including Ussop laugh. Robin was on the sideline, laughing at the scene before her then noticing young Marco approaching her.

"Is there something wrong?" Robin questioned the young teen who shook his head before answering, "I just don't like the smell of sake."

"Ahh its because your too young to drink sake." Robin said softly but there's obvious a tease which made Marco chuckled, "I guess, I'm minor."

"But I'm impress, in such young age you became a first commander." Robin commented that made Marco sigh, "Everyone in first division nominated me and Oyaji didn't mind teaching me about how to run a division and haki too."

"The first division really loves you."

"Yeah... even though I don't remember how it happened."

Silence surrounded the two for a moment before Marco began the discussion and this time little serious.

"I heard about you... the Demon Spawn Nico Robin, survivor of Ohara. You been running from the World Government ever since."

"Indeed." Robin's eyes darken for a moment but disappeared as her eyes landed to her crew, her family. "But I'm no longer running. I have a family."That made Marco smile because he too felt the same to the Whitebeard Pirates. This was noticed by Robin and questioned him, "I take that you are the Cloak Man that my captain's daughter trying to protect?" Marco smiled faintly and nodded as an answer, "You are believed to be dead."

"If they investigate further, sooner or later they will find I'm alive." Marco said before facing her, "The village where Anna raised me saw my power. If the Marines or the Cipher Pol reach them and asked information I won't be surprise they'll knew its me."

"Are you afraid?" Robin asked in concern knowing even in different reason they're in the same boat.

"I am after Anna's death." Marco admitted, "I decided to do Anna's last wish, to save Thatch from death... after that leave so I won't cause any trouble especially about my circumstances... but look how it turns out." Marco smiled, "They refused me to go, even knowing my history and the consequence of keeping me here they still wanted me to be here. They understood I'm no longer the Marco they knew but none here didn't mind as they wanted to know more about the new me."

Robin laugh softly as warm gazed everyone around them, "We're lucky to find our home."

Marco nodded in agreement, "I'm sure they as well." Both gazed the three gluttony brothers with warm and happiness.

Soon they heard Brook played the pirate song, Bink's Sake using his violin as he sings.

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho

Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
umikaze kimakase namimakase  
shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu  
Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta

Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo  
Don to icchou utao, funade no uta  
Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete  
Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri"

Almost everyone was swaying from the song and before Brook could continue to the next verse, he didn't expect someone to take over but never stopped the music as he let the person take over for now. For the Whitebeard Pirates except Ace were shocked to see their young Marco singing and no doubt had a beautiful voice for a young age.

"Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
Warera kaizoku, umi watteku  
Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo  
Ho ni hata katateru wa dokuro"

Brook and Marco made a little duet.

"Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni  
Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase  
Okubyoukaze ni fukarerya saigo  
Asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho"

Sensing the young teen wanted to take over, he gave him his best solo part performance. Marco didn't mind as he took it.

"Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume  
Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo  
Nani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo"

That's when everyone joined, including Ace, Luffy and Sabo.

"Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
DON to icchou utao, unaba no uta  
Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo  
Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho"

Everyone applaud themselves then the Whitebeard Pirates especially the Commanders except Ace began tackling Marco.

"Marco you could actually sing!?"

"No way you have a good voice Marco!"

"Commander Marco more!"

"Sing more Marco!"

"Do you know more song?"

"Hey Skeleton guy, can you play something for our young Marco?"

"Is it because you're a bird that you could actually sing?"

"Why does our past Marco never sing for us? That's very unfair!"

"Encore Commander Marco!"

Marco twitched from their demand plus question before shifting around and began running away from them.

"WAIT!"

That's how the chase began. The Strawhats didn't mind as they began laughing, same with the brothers. Whitebeard gave a warm laugh from where he sat before voicing his thought.

"I didn't know you can sing Marco."

"That's because singing is my and Anna's little bonding times when we have nothing to do!" Marco answered as he kept running and evading his adult brothers from catching him.

Sabo hummed before commenting, "So Anna could sing. I won't say its from Luffy but might be from your musician over there." He said pointing to the Strawhat's Musician.

"Yohohoho" Brook laughed but surely very happy, "I'd be very honor if Luffy-san's future daughter will get something from me which is music."

"Shishishi" Luffy grinned, "I got the best musician ever!"

Ace grinned back as he stroked his little brother's head playfully, "Sure is Lu."

The party continued until midnight.

. . .

Early Morning when the Strawhat crew made some plan and decided to go on the future's flow which little quite surprised Marco, Sabo and Ace.

Whitebeard became concern and questioned, "Are you sure about it?"

"We already knew what's going to happen in near future and if what Anna said is true that we're not ready then we will not take risk, for now." Nami answered that made Luffy pout, "Come on Nami we can do this!"

"Sorry Luffy but I will agree with Nami-swan here." Sanji said in seriousness which was rare when mentioning a woman. His answer had shocked Luffy, mostly due to how serious he looks. Sanji clarified, "After hearing about the future, we all thought the same thing. We are all not ready as we are now. If we don't train to become stronger then we might soon regret the opportunity your daughter had given to us."

"The war won't happen, Ace isn't dead." Zoro added that made Luffy gripped his fist, "We can't act rashly. Our supposed future was after Ace's death we all had decided to train for two years separated to become stronger so no more regret shall come to us. Now time had change and we don't know what's ahead of us. I want to train and see more possibility of my strength, that way none of us will have any regrets."

Luffy was about to protest but stopped when he heard Chopper's words, "I don't want to lose any of you." All attention went to Chopper who's tearing up, "No one may think it but I feel like I'm a burden." Before anyone could protest, Chopper beat them. "I know my capability and my knowledge as doctor... but if we're going to more dangerous journey then I want to become someone reliable not only as a doctor but also part of this crew. Luffy I want to become a monster, a monster who will protect you and my NAKAMA!"

Luffy was both shock and touch about Chopper's real feeling toward him and the crew. "Chopper..."

"Luffy as of now I'm the weakest." All turned this time to Ussop, "I'm the sniper who's both coward and weak. As of now I don't have any strength to support everyone on the crew." Before Luffy could speak, Ussop harden his expression that made the Strawhat Captain silence. "I want to become a sniper who could cover everyone's back and become reliable in times of crisis. My talent is not enough, I need to discover more to find the strength I need to protect my Nakama aside from lying."

Luffy can't find a word to fight back against Ussop's strong will. "Ussop..."

"I was alone in my entire life." All swift to Robin who spoke softly, "In order to survive I let myself fall, betraying for the sake of myself and never letting anyone enter my life. I'm always ready to risk my life all for the sake of my goal to learn the void history... but then the Enies Loby happened and the fact I found my will to live all because of everyone who even didn't think twice and declared war to the world government." It made Robin smile, eyes shows absoluteness that nothing could ever waver. "I want to repay that by protecting the ones I love, my nakama, my family. Luffy give me a chance to prove myself more than I am now, not only as an archaeologist but also as your nakama."

"Robin..." Luffy and the other strawhats were really surprise because this was the first time Robin had told them she would protect them when it should be them who should be protecting her from the World Government.

"Luffy-san" All swift to Brook, "I maybe the newest member to join your crew and haven't long to sail any of you... but I believe not only as musician and swordsman, I want to prove more of my worth to you and everyone else. After all not only you helped me returned back my shadows, you also saved me from my long solitude for fifty years." Brook maybe a skeleton but everyone felt his conviction not only to the captain but also everyone else. "That's why I want this time to train and discover more what my devil fruit can do and refine my swordsmanship, all for the sake of our dreams and adventure."

"Brook..." Luffy was beginning to tear up.

"I feel the same way." Everyone shift to Nami who's looking away, "You saved me and helped my village and decided to follow you as your navigator and goal to complete my map. But our journey here in the grand line, I realized how little and unexperience I actually am to lead the crew. We already experienced hardship and unnexpected things, how much more in the New World where it was said to be the most dangerous sea. If I can't lead you to safety then I'm a failure as a navigator." She faced them, eyes shows absolute and unwavered fire. "I want to become the best Navigator for the crew and increase my confidence not only in navigating but also fighting. Like Chopper, I don't want to become a burden to everyone."

"Nami..." Luffy was speechless, tears had drop.

"Luffy-bro I did made a promise to make our ship, Thousand Sunny to become a ship that could cross any seas, right." Everyone shift to Franky who's eyes sees far than them, "I want to keep that promise and I'm confident Sunny could do that, but I think that won't be possible if I your shipwright can't evolve to make it possible. For that reason, to you Luffy-bro and to everyone else." He grinned in both confidence and promise, "I will make sure to keep the impossible possible not only as your Shipwright but also as Nakama. I will keep evolving to become the best man you all could ever be proud."

Luffy's tears continues to flow, "Fra-Franky..."

"Luffy" They all shift to Sanji who inhale then exhale the smoke, "I joined you to make the impossible dream, to find All Blue come true. My adventure with you would be able to describe craziness and trouble but all in all, its fun. I will never see anyone to be my captain other than you. So to make sure everything goes according to our way, I as your cook have a job to keep every single one of you full." His eyes harden, will firing to his eyes like no one else. "I will refine more of my skill as your cook and strength to protect my nakama, I will make sure none of them will be hurt as long as I'm here... after all, this is all I could do to lessen your burden Captain."

"Sa-Sanji..." Luffy was so move.

"Luffy" Everyone shift to the final Strawhat, Zoro who's smiling fierce and conviction. "I dream to become a strongest swordsman and I won't let anyone get in my way... but as time goes by suddenly everything change." Zoro gazed at the crew and admitted something no one would ever thought he felt this way. "This crew... like Robin said is a family. I can't imagine me becoming the strongest swordsman without any of you. Not only that..." Zoro stepped forward and patted Luffy's shoulder a bit, "My dream is added, which is to see your dream came true, to become a pirate king."

That widen Luffy's eyes while the rest of the Strawhats smiled knowingly, it only showed not only him feel the same way but same goes with everyone else."

"Luffy I want to add in our vow. If ever I failed to you and everyone else as swordsman and nakama, I vow to answer everything to my sword."

Luffy was beyond belief that made his tears stop. The others didn't give much reaction because deep within them, they feel the same way. Before Luffy could say anything once again, they all voiced their agreement.

"Add me there." Sanji voiced, "But I will answer to hell than sword."

"I will stake my existence for my nakama." Robin said that actually surprised Ace.

"Same here." Nami said grinning.

Ussop gave a brave posture, "And I, the great Ussop as well."

"Me too!" Chopper said in joy.

"Yaw! I'm suuuupppperrrr in!" Franky said doing his franky post.

"Yohohoho" Brook can't help but be delighted, "I too will stake my life, thought I'm just nothing but bones Yohohoho!"

"Zoro... everyone..." Tears ones again fell and cried, "Idiots, it should be me who should protect all of you. I'm the Captain!"

"You're the idiot." Nami said as punching his head,

Luffy pouted and before he could say more, Sanji beat him. "It's not the captain who sacrifice his life for the crew but the crew sacrifice their lives for the captain."

"But" Before Luffy could exclaim, a loud laugh was heard. All turned to Whitebeard who's laughing, "Gurahahaha brats you all remind me of him."

"Him?" Ace questioned. Whitebeard clarified, "Roger."

The name made Ace's eyes widen. Whitebeard explained, "There's actually one time when I and him fought together to defeat a tyrant pirate. There was someone about get killed in Roger's crew when Roger himself used his body as a shield to protect him." That made Sabo glanced to his brother who was little shock about the news. "I asked after our long battle, 'Why let yourself get hurt when there's more ways to protect him?' He laughed and answered, 'Because I'm the captain and its my duty to keep my crew safe.' If ever I never knew your father I would really say that you and Ace are real blood brothers."

That made everyone little confused while Luffy's eyes shining from hearing something amazing about the Pirate King, Sabo worried for Ace while the said brother still processing what he had heard.

Ace was someone who never knew his father except from the rumors who is described to be a demon that should have never exist, not ones he had heard anything about him from the people who knew him. Hearing it from his adaptive father about his biological father was little hard to digest. After all he had hated him with his whole life but after hearing something about the future Marco and now his Oyaji, his feeling about Roger was wavering to both hate and curiosity.

"I see that your more protectiveness especially the stubbornness was from him." Marco commented that made Whitebeard laughed ones again.

"Do you understand now Luffy?" It seems Nami took this moment to right tract the real conversation. "We know its a shame but we need to be prepared and we promise, next two years we're far stronger than our present so you better be as well."

Zoro smirked, "Better be stronger ones we meet up Captain." All smiled, a silent promise they will get stronger not only for their captain but also to each member of the Strawhats.

Sabo and Ace glanced to each other and smiled, a sign of agreement that yes Luffy will be in safe hands.

"Everyone..." Knowing he cannot protest anymore, he gave his best grin while holding his tears which was failing, "Promise... I'll get stronger too so... so in next of our adventure will be very fun."

All nodded and shouted, "Aye Captain!"

. . .

Later the Strawhats had left the Moby Dick to follow the original flow of time and hopefully nothing happened. Ace and Sabo insisted they will watch on the sideline to make sure what they plan won't fail. Whitebeard allowed them but they had to take Marco with them. Now the three were on the good hiding spot as they watch the Strawhats trying to save their friend mermaid with an octopus fish man named Hatchman or Hashi.

Marco was quiet for a while until he glanced to Ace, "May I ask you something... maybe sensible?"

Ace blinked in questioned before responding, "You already asked so... what is it?"

"The secret you have." Marco started, "Was it... about you... actually be the Pirate King's son?"

Sabo had steady himself in order not to give any ways of confirmation but he did turned to Ace to know how he will respond. Ace bit his bottom lips for a moment before sighing, he knew sooner or later this young teen will be able to connect the dots, its not really hard after seeing his reaction and hearing so much about the Pirate King.

"I am..." Ace admitted softly before turning to the teen, "Do you hate me for it?"

"I don't really have anything to hate him." Marco said honestly, "I have no right to judge him unless I met him. Beside if I should base someone through rumors to hate him, does that mean I have to hate the Revolutionary Dragon as well? Dragon's son is Luffy and in future will have Anna as his daughter. Does that mean I have to hate her? She raised me and I see her as a mother not someone those rumors says."

Sabo can't help but laugh as low tone as possible, "I like you kiddo." He smiled purely, "Thanks Marco."

Marco blinked for a moment then back to Ace who looks relief for some reason. He pondered about this fact until it clicked, "So... we're same... in a different way but same."

"In a way... I guess." Ace murmured, "You can now see the reason why the Whitebeard pirates entered war over my execution."

"An execution not because your a pirate or a commander but as..." Marco felt horror and wanted nothing but to vomit to the World's twisted way they called justice. "Those bastards, no wonder Anna took Dragon's place."

"Agreed. They're too corrupted for their own good... I feel glad that I actually joined the Revolutionary, not only that but also made alliance with the Whitebeard Pirates." Sabo said then turned to Ace who took a deep breath to calm himself before announcing the two, "I heard Oyaji wanted to announce his alliance with the Strawhat pirates after their two years training, it will be the exchange of the supposed war so they can take the whole world's attention."

"Really? How?" Marco questioned. Sabo thought for a moment before remembering some certain facts, "He declared war to the World Government or enemies."

Marco bump his right first to his left palm, "That makes sense."

"You know..." All swift to Ace who looks worried and confuse at the same time. "I don't know but brother feeling maybe, why do I feel like not only that and Oyaji's announcement of alliance will be the only thing that will take the world's attention?"

Sabo blinked and looked up, because Ace wasn't the only one who felt that way. "I agree, I wonder why do I feel unsettled."

Marco decided to remain silence, not understand that part at all.

They watch everything played even if they're seeing their little brother and his crew were being chased by Marines and an Admiral named Kizaru, how Rayleigh who heard about their plan from Whitebeard helped them from an admiral and how a Shichibukai, Sabo recognized as Kuma was there to fight and actually the one who had separated the crews from different places for who knows how long distance.

They watched for a moment before Sabo decided to have a talk with Kuma in private, Ace and Marco behind him. Getting a chance to be alone with him, Sabo began the conversation.

"So it was you who will separate them." Sabo narrowed his eyes, "You brought them to safety, did you?" There's no lying about his protectiveness to his little brother. Ace was same who's glaring dagger at the Shichibukai. Kuma answered, "Don't worry, I brought each and single one of them to a place where they could be trained. It's an order coming from Dragon."

That shocked the two. Ace was the one who questioned this, "From Dragon? Really?"

"Only the part where they should be sent." Kuma answered, "The orders from the marine was to capture or kill them while Dragon ordered me to separate them to a place suitable to their ability to be refined. I'm quite surprise you didn't do anything there, knowing that Mugiwara Luffy is your little brother."

"It is planned and my brother and his crew decided to be separate to train themselves for two years." Sabo explained that actually questioned Kuma. "I see that you know something that I do not know."

"Only knew a moment ago." Sabo said, Ace added. "So Dragon knew this, I wonder how."

"I could only think one." Marco pointed which the two brothers immediately thought one person, Luffy's daughter.

"That will make sense." Ace commented. Intrude, Kuma questioned. "Who?"

"Anna" Chorus answer of the three. Kuma knew who they were pointing, the Blood Dancer Anna who died fighting the marines and from what he had gathered, even though she's one person it took a lot of casualties in the marine side to bring her death.

"So, what are you going to do next?" Sabo questioned Kuma who truthfully answered, much to the three's beyond disbelief.

. . .

Few days later and Sabo was about to leave the Whitebeard pirates when they read a shocking news in the newspaper.

 _ **Monkey D. Luffy stormed Impel Down that caused most prisoners to escape!**_

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed the two brothers. Not only the brothers were shocked but the whole Whitebeard Pirates. "EHHHHH!"

Whitebeard can't help but laugh, "Gurahahaha that cheeky brat really did it."

"But why? Who's caught? I'm not there!" Ace exclaimed in little panic. Marco looked at Anna's note to see some clues until he found it. "Did someone told him about Jimbe who refused to cooperate with the pirates and Ivankov who was captured as part of the Revolutionary?"

That made the brothers think before facing the one who most likely know about their little brother's action.

Whitebeard kept laughing" Gurahahahaha... I might have said loudly about how the Marines wanted to force Jimbe to fight against us."

Ace sigh in defeat, "Oyaji..."

"Gurahahahaha he escaped!"

"But that would really bring attention toward Luffy!" Sabo pointed.

"The Revolutionary are capable of watching those rats." Sabo was about to argue when he saw his point. In the end, he sigh in defeat, "They are fixated of bringing you down."

"Try it because we won't let them." Thatch exclaimed that caused cries of agreement from everyone.

"The same goes for me, beside you have my reckless brother here." Sabo said with a grin while Ace snorted, "I do remember being older than you."

"But taller than you." Both now glared each other.

Marco could only sigh as he returned the notebook to its special pocket. "Still, it doesn't change the fact that even we able to change the worst kind of history the Marines will keep eyeing on us. They only need time until they strike."

Marco's word made everyone pause, the fact that their Oyaji's health was getting worst and even though he's known as the strongest man in the world and a Yonko, there's no mistaking the fact he's human and could die as well.

Whitebeard hummed in agreement, "I know son." He gazed everyone on deck and bellowed, "Children from now on each division will be start training under the the commanders according to your skills and weapon. To the commanders if gain time I want each of you to train yourselves. If those Marines wish for war, we give them war. No one messes with our family!"

That made everyone roared in agreement, Sabo joining with them.

'Looks like I will need to ask him to make sure to really train the newcomers. If war may come we, no I definitely don't want to miss this.' Sabo's eyes darken as he remembered the name of the Admiral that will kill his brother in the war known as the war of the best. 'I will have to keep an eye on that dog too.'

"Oyaji there's a ship coming this way." That was enough to take everyone's attention to see an unknown ship from a far heading their way. Only Sabo recognized the ship, "Oh that's the Revolutionary Ship. They must have come to pick me up."

That made Ace frown a bit, "So soon?"

"I'm a Chief of Staff, Ace, I can't be gone really much longer than I already have." Sabo said apologetic before smiling, "But I promise if ever we come across I'll visit you."

Ace grinned, "Same here. Call when you need me."

Sabo chuckled, "Same to you brother." He took something to his pocket and it was a small den den mushi with a vivre card written his name and number.

Ace smirked as he took them. In exchange he too gave his vivre card written his name and number which Sabo gladly took.

"I secretly gave mine to Luffy. Its in his hat and I saw yours there too." Sabo informed in case he questioned about giving one to Luffy. Ace nodded, glad that he did.

"Sabo" The Chief of Staff turned to the Fourth Division Commander holding a devil fruit that made everyone grimace. "Its the Yami Yami no Mi, the devil fruit that had a power to neutralize any other devil fruit's power." He pushed the fruit to Sabo's hands, "And I want you to have it."

The revelation shocked everyone, especially Sabo.

"Are you sure Thatch?" Ace questioned in little disbelief, knowing this was the fruit that Teach so wanted to the point he would never hesitate to betray a family.

Thatch nodded in absoluteness, "I don't mind and beside, I don't particularly want to lose my ability to swim thank you very much." He grinned toward Sabo, "You are Ace's brother, meaning you too are the Whitebeard pirate's brother and family. I trust you to any decision you will do with that fruit."

Sabo blinked in disbelief before glancing to Ace in confirmation because he's part of the Revolutionary not Whitebeard Pirates, it would really better for this fruit to be given to his fellow crew, much more fellow commander but no, Thatch gave it to him. Also, even though Thatch said he too was part of their family he's still not sure if he should accept such gift, especially a devil fruit no less.

Sensing his brother's insecureness, Ace gave a smile telling him to accept it because Thatch made a decision and he's sure if its in Sabo's hand everything would be safe. Sensing his surroundings, Sabo noticed every Whitebeard pirates smiling/smirking, they have no problem about Thatch's decision at all.

Sabo took a deep breath before smiling toward the fourth division commander, "Thank you Thatch, I promise this will be in better use than that person."

Everyone knew he's pointing Teach and everyone felt more relief more than ever.

"So Sabo what are you going to do with that fruit?" Ace curiously questioned. Sabo hummed as if thinking for a moment then smiled as if making up his mind. Ace had never expect for Sabo to actually eat the fruit. "SA-SABO!"

Sabo ignored his brother as his senses were all filled up with a disgusting taste in his entire life but forced himself to swallow it. "No wonder every Devil Fruit user don't want to have another taste of this fruit ever again." He commented in disgust, making everyone laugh especially the devil fruit users except Marco knowing its true.

'So the taste is really disgusting... for some reason I'm thankful I have no memories eating mine.' Marco thought as he stared Sabo's disgust toward the devil fruit.

"So how do you feel?" Whitebeard asked grinning. Sabo checked himself for a moment before struggling, "I feel normal. Maybe it won't manifest that much yet."

"It will take time to learn how to use that fruit too." Jozu said that made Sabo grin, "I'm smart so I may learn it faster than my brothers."

"Huh? Why am I being joined there." Ace glared while Sabo act so innocently that only pissed him more and before anyone knew it, Sabo was running away from his angry brother.

"There they go again." Izo commented as he sigh and shook his head while Thatch laugh so loud that everyone soon joined in too.

Later on the Revolutionary Ship arrived and Sabo jumped from the Moby Dick to their Ship then faced them to see everyone watching him off.

"See you again Sabo." Ace said. Sabo nodded, "You too, don't go to any trouble."

Ace actually frown, "Should that apply to Luffy."

Sabo chuckled and soon followed by Ace.

"Take care." Whitebeard said and Sabo nodded. "I'm leaving my temper brother to you Whitebeard-san. Please look after your health, we do want to give those Marines a heart attack."

That actually made Whitebeard grin because that's exactly what he's about to do.

Sabo wave his good bye as the ship began moving. Everyone shouted their farewell and so was Sabo until they're off to the horizon. Marco who kept staring turned to their Captain, it was all soon followed by everyone knowing Whitebeard had plans toward the marines.

"Brats let's mess with the Marines shall we." It was enough to give a roar of agreement.

. . .

Next few days a news had spread about the Whitebeard Pirates raiding the Sabaody Archipelago's Marine bases with unknown reason, resulting large amount of damage, panic to civilians, slaves escaping which the few division had escorted to their ship for their escape, giving terror to the nobles and Tenryuubito that happened to be there, Marine's critical injured, death and shame of defeat of Admiral Kizaru... The most shocking was within those chaos, the known Dark King Rayleigh joined them giving more damage and panic to the Marines. Because of the amount of damage that the Sabaody citizen will never forget to fear they had to the Whitebeard Pirates, to never mess with them.

The Marines were panicking as they have no idea why Whitebeard Pirates who never mess with them unless provoke suddenly attacked them. Fleet Admiral Sengoku can't help but feel stress and confuse over their action while Garp on the other hand laugh at the Marine's predicament.

"GARP WHY THE HECK ARE YOU LAUGHING!? THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER!" Sengoku shouted to his fellow Marine, Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp.

Garp ignored him as he kept laughing, so happy that Whitebeard actually gave the Marines some terror to think twice before they make their action.

"GARP!"

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Garp shouted to his friend, after all his friend actually shouted to his ears.

"Then stop laughing and focus on this matter idiot." Sengoku reasoned. Garp sigh, "What? Is it not really obvious what they're trying to tell us?"

That made Sengoku narrowed his eyes toward his friend, "What do you mean Garp? Do you know something about this?"

Garp sigh ones again before shrugging, "How dense can you be Sengoku, is your age getting on you?"

"GARP!"

"Geez I know." Garp leaned to his chair, "For who knows how, Whitebeard must have known what we're planning to do and showed us to think twice before acting against him."

That made Sengoku think of what he had said before narrowing his eyes toward him, "They know? How?"

"I could think of one person how Sengoku."

Sengoku retrace his memories until he found the possible reason that widen his eyes in disbelief, "That girl..."

Sengoku can't help but have some flashback about the time how they had cornered the most wanted girl that actually gave a large casualty even though she's a single person.

 _"Why do you continue to struggle? There's no hope for you nor to your companion Blood Dancer, Anna." Sengoku addressed toward the worst wanted girl who had not only poisoned the nobles and murdered the knights and the Tenryuubito but also killed the marines, critically injured admiral Aokiji, massacred another ship of Tenryuubito, brought many deaths to the marines and overpowered Admiral Kizaru which thanks to that event that they had learned the girl could use Conqueror's haki. It was because of her action that the Marines were ordered to kill her in all cost._

 _The girl known as Anna, hand gripping her sword strongly while smile plastered to her lips, not caring about the fact she had killed a large number of Marines that came to attack her especially to those who tried to chase her companion who fell on the cliff to have him escape._

 _"Why? Is it obvious?" Anna swing her sword, "To prove to the world that I EXIST!"_

 _Vice Admiral Garp questioned this, "To prove the world you exist?"_

 _Her mocking smile change into a soft and caring smile, "Because in order to change history, I have to put my existence on the line... great grandfather."_

Sengoku sigh as he remembered that, her words were little vague and questioning. As much as he wanted to dig more about it, she remained herself silent as she attack until it led to casualty and death.

"So Garp, do you know why she called you great grandfather?" Sengoku questioned seriously toward the Vice Admiral, "As I know you only have Dragon as your son then from your son is Strawhat Luffy. Do you have more other than those two?"

Garp hummed as if thinking before grinning, "Who knows" Then began laughing.

"GARP!"

"BUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

. . .

Night when Garp finally set sailed and alone to his room, he can't help but went to one of his drawer where there's a letter resting with his things. Taking the letter he ones again open and read it for a thousand of times in his point of view. For him, Garp can never forget the flame burning within her eyes, the person he will never thought of meeting, his granddaughter from his grandson, Luffy.

He remembered when he had launch to attack her, she had not only dodge his attempt punch but also sneaked a letter within his pocket. When he questioned how she had done it, she smiled cheerfully that he can't help but be reminded to his grandson, Luffy.

 _"I learned it from my father's best Navigator and some of the Revolutionaries, especially Uncle Sabo."_

He can't help but smile sadly as he remembered her, how she wanted to change history for the sake of everyone in the future even if it means her existence will be at stake.

Her letter telling what will happen in near future and few details about the future she had come from. He really hate especially himself about the fact that what's about to happen to his grandson, Ace if he's been captured by the man name Marchal D. Teach that will be known soon as Blackbeard. He had waited for the man to appear until he heard the Whitebeard Pirates had killed one of their own which was Teach, the traitor. For that he felt relief and thankful that what said to the letter won't ever happen... for now.

'The Marines are on the preparation for taking down Newgate but thanks to their action that it will be postpone for a little while. Same with my grandson for rampaging at impel down and returned alive.' Which was still questioning how he ended up in Impel Down in the first place but that doesn't matter as long as he escaped safely. Garp gazed the night sky.

He remembered how much he wanted for his Grandson to join and become Marines so he could keep an eye on them and keep them safe but looking everything now he will never admit how grateful he was that it never happen. For who knows how the high officials Marines found out about Ace's parentage, Luffy's will be out soon and he as a Vice Admiral can't do anything to stop it.

'Ace will be executed, not as a pirate but as Roger's son...' He can't help but gripped his fist, anger was visible to his eyes not to his grandson nor the marines but to the world. 'I'm done following like a dog, its time to give TRUE JUSTICE... starting to the corruption.'

He heard a door knocking then the voice he recognized, "Vice Admiral Garp-san, Admiral Aokiji had arrived."

Garp sigh as he returned the letter gently as he hid it then faced the door, "Come in both of you."

The door opened revealing Admiral Aokiji and his apprentice, Coby. Both entered the room and Coby closed the door and made sure to lock it before joining them.

"Glad you made it." Garp commented. Aokiji smiled, "I can't refuse you after all. So, what do you want to talk about?"

Garp faced the two whom only he could trust for now, he sigh before telling his goal, "I want to do some cleaning and I want both of you to help me... if you will agree."

That made the two blink, confusion was visible to their eyes.

. . .

Somewhere sea and in the island, there was a small cabin resting in the center of the dangerous forest. In that location someone was walking heading to the said cabin carrying a large wooden box. That person was none other than Monkey D. Dragon, the World's Most Dangerous Criminal and the Leader of the Revolutionary Army. Arriving, Dragon knocked the door three times then waited. A question echoed.

"Who's there?" The person inside the Cabin questioned.

"Monkey D. Dragon." He simply answered which immediately the door opened to reveal a blond man grinning happily, "Dragon! Good to see you." He looks very ecstatic that made Dragon smirk as he entered with the large wooden box.

The man closed the door after he went in before asking in excitement, "So, do you have it?"

"You really look excited there Rosinante." Dragon commented as he hand over the box then from his cloak a bunch of newspaper. The man identified as Rosinante was overjoyed that immediately took the newspaper from him then began scanning them. Dragon didn't mind as he took the comfortable place to sit on then watch the man as he scan the papers, seeing him either frown then laugh until he got to the point to see a wanted poster of a man named Trafalgar Law known as Surgeon of Death. Dragon gave a soft gaze after seeing the man going to teared up ones again, "Must be hard to keep hiding when you all wanted is go and announce your not dead yet."

Rosinante slowly nodded, trying to hold his tears before speaking. "But for now and more than anything, I'm glad Law is able to walk forward on his own two feet. It just little hurt that until now he doesn't know I'm still alive... still that's fine." Rosinante glanced to Dragon and grinned, "Because I can finally come and meet up with him again."

"If I remember you still have to wait for Two years to do that." Dragon pointed in amused.

Rosinante laughed then countered, "But better than waiting for eleven years." He glanced back to the wanted poster with a nostalgic smile, "I heard he became part of the Eleven Supernovas, Law you are truly amazing."

Dragon smirked before asking something, "After two years, you plan to meet up with Law again. Where do you plan to meet up with him?"

Rosinante scratch his head for a moment before replying, "From what Anna told me, the Island called Dressrosa. The island where my brother is currently ruling as king."

Dragon nodded, taking note of that island for future plans. "Then when that time comes, I'll make sure you can use our ship to come on board."

"Really!? That is a big help Dragon, thanks."

"No problem friend. I'm really glad those two had successfully rescued you."

Rosinante smiled sadly as he remembered that day, "Yeah..."

 _Eleven years ago, the day in Minion Island, Rosinante going in the code name Corazon was shot by his own brother, Doflamingo after confirming his treason. He made sure to keep himself alive longer so the spell he had put upon Law won't disappear and be able to escape without a sound. As he gave his final words mentally and eyes blurring, he didn't expect two unknown people to approach him and began treating him._

 _"Marines heading this way, I believe the commander coming is a Vice Admiral." A female voice said, tone calculating and concern, "How is he?"_

 _"Lots of wounds and serious blood loss, he wont survive if we keep him out cold any longer yoi." A male's voice answered, but what's with the accent yoi?_

 _"Can you carry him?"_

 _"I could but it would track attention still we need to take a risk. I can't carry you if I take him."_

 _"Its fine I learned Soru anyway."_

 _"We better hurry."_

 _"Aye."_

Rosinante sigh, 'After they treated me they brought me on the next island, cleaned me to cover my identity before giving me to the hospital for a better treatment. Learned the fact my rescuers were the named Monkey D. Anna and Marco the Phoenix from the future, traveled back in time to change history. They gave me some inputs about the future then when I finally recovered had begged me not to contact anyone nor look for Law yet, wait for thirteen years until I can finally meet up with them. Even if they wanted to change so much history, there are things that's better not changing.'

"Having a flashback?" Dragon questioned.

"Shut up." Rosinante pouted before asking, "Do you have any cigarette? I need a smoke."

"Here." Dragon throw a pack of cigarette which he caught successfully. "Thanks... Want some?"

"No, I don't smoke."

"Too bad."

. . .

Somewhere sea, a ship being pulled by two serpents were heading home, a flag waving proudly which to those who see it will recognized them, the Kuja Pirates. There were all amazons, women with bow and arrow as their weapon. Their Captain/Empress was a woman named Boa Hancock who's currently downstruck to the Captain of Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy who's currently eating so many foods being given by her fellow crew.

"Man sure eat much." Marguerite commented as she watch Luffy swallow so much food in fast phase.

Some Kuja pirates who had nothing to do were stretching his skin from behind so they won't bother his eating.

"Are all men like that?" One of them asked as she stretch another passenger beside the crew and Luffy which was a fishman named Jimbe. He answered, "Some I could say but not many."

She hummed and so were the rest. Jimbe wanted to shout and say to stop but he hold himself knowing the present of their captain is present and he doesn't want to be turned into stone thank you very much.

"Luffy do you want water? Or do you want more food? Oh I should give you... ahh!" Hancock's heart felt like bursting when she began to imagine something kind of big inappropriate for the innocent Luffy which thankfully was stopped after Elder Nyon smack her head with a stick to wake her up. "That's going too far Hancock."

"Ah... ne Hancock." Luffy called the Empress that immediately made her stand straight at the same time covering her blush because he just called her name! "Y-yes Luffy?"

Luffy gave his best grin, "Thank you for coming along to my plan shishishi."

"I-Its nothing Luffy, its a small thing we could do for you." Hancock said with her genuine smile.

For some reason Luffy had some realization look to his eyes then began laughing about it. "Shishishi. Ne Hancock?"

"Ye-yes?" Hancock respond almost immediately. Luffy gave his genuine expression, "After my training with Rayleigh, let's meet again okay."

For some reason Hancock began to see Luffy as something else. Everyone could tell Luffy said this as a friend but from Hancock's point of view its like a declaration of love which made her over react which thankfully for the innocent Luffy, didn't get it.

"I will!" Hancock respond so happily that there's heart shape background surrounding her. Her sisters and elder Nyon on the other hand could only shake their head from helplessness.

The Strawhat Captain ignored her thinking that's her usual personality and nothing new. 'Now, the Strawhat Pirates will be postpone for two years.' Luffy raised his fist up to the sky.

Somewhere Islands, all Strawhat Pirates were raising their fist up in the sky and one sentence echoed to their minds.

'See you Next Two Years!'

. . .

The End


End file.
